The Ballad of Dante
by PokeRus
Summary: Follow timid Dante through the Sinnoh as he just tries to return home, but rivals, gym leaders, and the cultish Team Galactic keep interfering.
1. Gettin Twiggy With It

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter One**

**Gettin Twiggy With It**

_Good Morning everyone my name is uh...Dante Masters. Let's see here I'm thirteen years old and I...oh...live with my mother Johanna in Twinleaf Town. Its a pretty nice city if you enjoy peace and quiet, that is. I kinda have the reputation of being a coward, but I'm not. I just like to be careful. Even though I say that I am afraid of a lot things like the dark, heights, closed spaces, and certain Pokemon like Bug and Ghost types. Listing all the things I'm scared of is making me depressed let's talk about something cool. I might be scared to go outside, but I love Pokemon I've read all the books published by Professor Rowan, so I know quite a bit about them. The results of the Sinnoh League are about to announced and I can't wait to see who won. Not that they stand a chance against the Champion anyway._

The story opened in Twinleaf Town, a small town with the scent of fresh leaves while having dirt trails and wide open grass fields. Just any other hometown out there pretty much nothing ever happened.

Sitting in the living room of their apartment Dante watched television with his mother's Glameow perched on his lap. On top of his head Dante had short messy blue hair that desperately need combing along with a pair of soft round azure eyes. He wore a short sleeved light blue t-shirt under a navy blue vest that had a horizontal white stripe across the middle. Next he wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants, and lastly were his white sneakers.

Stretching out on Dante's lap, Glameow let out a satisfied purr. "Purrrr!" Rubbing Glameow's head, Dante loved these leizurely Sunday afternoon it was truly heaven.

Glameow was a gray feline-like Pokemon, with a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it. It had a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also had a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. Glameow possessed a slender physique, its neck had a ruff-like fringe, and its legs had similar fringes. Its feet were tipped with white, and it had pink paw pads on the underside.

Grabbing the remote off the coffee table Dante turned up the volume on the television snickering. "Today's the day Glameow! We'll see who get's to go head to head with Cynthia." Not only was Cynthia glamorous but she was extremely powerful that's why Dante admired her. She was the exact opposite of him always confident in herself. Despite this he wouldn't trade places with her not for one minute.

Leaning forward he was expecting to hear the results of the latest League Championships, but before they could be announced the program was interrupted by a special news bulletin. Flashing across his television screen was the Sinnoh Now logo and stepping in front of the camera was Lisa, the lead anchor. Wherever Lisa was it was obvious that it wasn't Sinnoh obviously the horrible news feed showed that. Holding her ear Lisa tried her best to deliver a report. She then motioned to what appeared to be a Red Gyarados thrashing around in a tiny lake.

"This is Lisa Morales of Sinnoh Now reporting live from the Lake of Rage where a Red Gyarados appeared out of nowhere." broadcasted Lisa, a woman in her early twenties. Since it was raining heavily at the lake Lisa wore a yellow raincoat and bonnet. Multiple Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were at the scene trying to calm the Atrocious Pokemon down to no avail. "We have preliminarily reports of Team Rocket being involved. Stay tuned too Sinnoh Now for more details."

Watching the news report Dante's heart dropped like a stone, and he might of squeezed Glameow too hard as the Catty Pokemon angrily clawed his face. "Mrow!" Glameow hopped out of his lap as he held his aching cheek.

Trying to hand Glameow a kitty treat, he profusely apologized. "Sorry about that Glameow. Its just that new flash really freaked me out." However, Glameow refused instead slithering out of the room.

"According to a couple of eyewitnesses the Red Gyarados had eluded detection by a research crew. Most likely the scientists from Silph Co. that defected to join Team Rocket." declared Lisa pointing the camera in the direction of a man wearing a dark blue cape who along side a Dragonite attempted to calm down the state of affairs. "It appears as if Lance the Johto League Champion has arrived on scene to take care of things." Dante thought Lance looked pretty cool battling the Gyarados with his Dragonite, but his money was still on Cynthia as being the strongest trainer in the world.

Without knowing that the cameras were still rolling Lisa huffed. _"This report better win me an Emmy. I'm out here risking my life. I know I'll call it the Search for the Red Gyarados." _After the cameraman got her attention, Lisa angrily lunged for the projector ending the transmission.

Barely able to regain his composure Dante gulped down rather hard. "I'm glad everything is under control now. I don't think I would be able to handle it." A Wurmple crawling on his arm was enough to make him crack. "That poor Gyarados I can't believe anyone would want to hurt a Pokemon." He could not even imagine life without Pokemon and now people were out their trying to exploit them.

Bursting through the front door like he owned the place, Nolan plowed into Dante falling onto the sofa shouting. "Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV, right? You know, "Search for the Red Gyarados! The mysterious appearance of the furious Pokémon in a lake! That show got me to thinking. I'll bet our local lake has a Pokémon like that in it, too! So, that's what we're gonna do. We'll go find a Pokémon like that!"

Pushing his hyperactive, scatterbrained nextdoor neighbor out of his face Dante groaned. "What is it now Nolan?!"

Nolan Powers had wild spiky blonde hair that fell all over the place and round orange eyes. He also dressed in a long sleeved orange collared shirt covered in white horizontal stripes, frayed gray slacks, a long green scarf hanging from his neck, and some brown boots. Under his arms Nolan carried a russet duffel bag like he was planning on going on some sort of trip. Nolan was always in a hurry and extremely impatient, and because of this, often crashed into other people (usually demanding a fine from them) or missing important details. Nolan was incredibly determined and it is very difficult to discourage him. Nolan was also one to take risks and quickly jump into action.

"That's a horrible idea Nolan. Who knows what kind of monster could be there?! Its best to just stay put." grumbled Dante dusting off his clothes. That horror show at the Lake of Rage made him not want to go anywhere. "Isn't that right mom?!"

Johanna was standing in kitchen cooking Dante's favorite breakfast; pancakes and chimed back. "I think its an excellent idea. The best way to get experience is through trail and error." His mother had puffy blue hair shaped almost like a beehive and she wore a plain white blouse, a pair of blue capri pants, and a pink apron tied around her waist. On each foot she wore a duo of fuzzy gray Glameow slippers. "Especially for you Dante. I think this is just the push you need not to be so wimpy."

Having your own mother call you wimpy was nauseating. _"Thanks a lot mom. I'm glad that you've got so much faith in me."_

"Don't get so snippy." Spinning towards him, Johanna tossed pancake batter on her spatula as she spoke. "You need to hear this dear. The season is about to start and you haven't even asked could you become a trainer." His mother was adamant about this, if Dante applied himself he could probably be a decent trainer. Johanna wasn't a novice when it came to spotting talent she happened to be a former Grand Festival winner with a Ribbon Cup and all. She decided to retire after her son was born and she pushed him into becoming a trainer ever since he was old enough. "It wouldn't kill you to visit the lake maybe it'll change your mind."

"We've already been over this. I don't want to become a Pokemon trainer. I'd rather just watch battles on television." Dante dirged rolling his eyes.

Her words weren't getting through and Johanna felt like she had no choice but to give her son tough love. "Don't start that! You've already been a big enough disappointment. Most trainers leave home when they're ten, but here you are."

Not willing to submit to this Dante screamed. "So what?! Nolan's fourteen and he's not a trainer!"

Waving his arms Nolan wasn't interested in being pulled into their argument. "Sorry to disappoint, but my mom said I could become a trainer! She claimed that I couldn't leave home until now because I was hyperactive. She said something about picturing me running clear off the side of Mt. Coronet. Geez...I'm not that stupid."

Nolan was exactly that stupid, but Dante wasn't through dealing with Johanna. Stomping down his foot, he shrieked. "You can't make me go mom! You can try all your dirty tricks, but I ain't budging from this spot."

Grabbing a green knapsack out of the closet Johanna tossed it to Dante issuing a warning. "Actually I can! I've had enough of you! If you don't go with Barry you can't live here anymore."

"Dude, I would love to watch you go toe-to-toe with your mom, but I..." Backing out of the front door Nolan then immediately quipped. "Hey! I'm going to the lake! You come too! And be quick about it! OK, Dante? I'm fining you $1 million dollars if you're late!"

Dante peered at his mother seeing if she was willing to reconsider, but she wasn't. "Fine! I guess I'll get going too."

After Dante shuffled out the front door, Johanna couldn't help but feel guilty sighing. "Maybe I was too hard on him Glameow. I know he's just a timid boy like his father." Glameow on the other hand let out a loud yawn showing that she didn't care in the least. "You're probably right. What could possibly go wrong at Lake Verity?"

* * *

Even though Lake Verity was revered as a holy site, the lake itself was actually quite small. The lake itself was actually tiny enough to be considered a pond, tall thick unkempt grass enclosed the lake seeming to keep intruders away, and tall trees bordered the entire area. Starly nests were built in the canopies of the tallest trees, Bidoof dams cluttered up much of the lagoon, and at night Kricketune could be heard singing some lonely songs.

Hesitantly following behind Nolan, Dante gripped his shoulders with his teeth chattering. "T…This is a bad idea Nolan. I…I don't want to catch the Lake Pokemon isn't it supposed to be legendary or something. It could probably melt our brains or something." Fear gripped Dante his eyes darted back and forth drawn to ever little sound he heard. His palms were so sweaty that he wet stains on Barry's sleeves even though it was the middle of Autumn.

Slapping away his friend's hands, Nolan erupted. "Stop sweating on me. Enough, Dante you really need to grow up. Dude you can't hide behind Johanna's skirt your whole life. You're nothing but a huge chicken." Placing his hands on his hips, he shook his head slowly sighing. "For the last time we aren't gonna hurt Mespirit. We just need it so we can get on TV like that Red Gyarados."

"I…I'm not a coward. I'm just cautious." Dante snapped stomping his feet. Remembering some of Nolan's antics from their past in Twinleaf Town, he then retorted. "You recall that stunt you pulled at the Twinleaf Festival. If it wasn't for Palmer's Rhyperior that swarm of Heracross would of wiped out the entire town." It was clear he had enough of being apart of Nolan's harebrained schemes.

Shrugging his shoulders Nolan let out a slight chuckle. "How was I suppose to know those Heracross would get that mad about their Sweet Honey?!" His half-baked schemes were things of legend and mostly ended horribly.

Walking on the side of the lake, Dante could see his reflection gleaming back. The clear water appeared to calm his nerves. "The lake sure is beautiful."

Lake Verity was really quiet, probably too quiet for Nolan's tastes. "That's strange when I came here with my dad this place was full of Bidoof." Standing over Dante, his eyes strained on the lake as he noticed multiple Starly perching on a tree branch. More and more Starly arrived until he realized that they were being encircled. It looked like Dante hadn't figured out what was happening, so Nolan felt like it was up to him to keep his friend calm. "Um…Dante don't freak out, but a bunch of Starly are surrounding us."

Each Starly was a starling with a brownish-gray colored body. The lower half of its wings as well as its head are black. Its face looks like it is wearing a white mask, with black eyes with white pupils as well as a thin orange beak with the tip of it painted black. On its chest is a white spot. Starly's feet are orange and also has three tail feathers: two black and one white in the middle.

Snapping his head around feverishly Dante witnessed about thirty Starly beady little eyes focused on him. Not even pretending to remain calm he dove behind some bushes exclaiming. "Kyahhhhhhhh!" However screaming his head off only agitated the Starly more eventually provoking them into an attack.

A Starly dive-bombed for Nolan's scalp making him lunge into the thick grass crying. "Whoa! That was close I coulda got a haircut." A couple more Starly bombarded the bushes where Dante was hiding forcing Nolan to realize that it was up to him to save his buddy. _"I got us into this mess and I'm gonna get us outta it." _

Crawling through the grass on his stomach like a commando Nolan bumped face first into a worn out brown tattered briefcase. Rubbing his nose, he lamented. _"Now what the heck is this?! Who would leave something like this here?!" _Trying not to bring the ire of the Starly upon himself he subtly popped open the briefcase. The strap on the briefcase was broken and three Pokeballs rolled out when he tried lifting it. _"Ohmygosh! Its some freaking Pokeballs."_

The Starly stormed Dante's hiding place pecking him merciless. "Help me Nolan! I'm gonna die!"

Standing up holding a random Pokeball, Nolan threw it toward Dante exclaiming. "Here you big baby! Use this Pokeball to save yourself."

Falling backwards Dante released the Pokeball into the air. After slowly standing back up he came face to face with a sleepy Pokemon. The tiny Pokemon faced him letting out an exhausted sigh. "Turtwig! Twig." Even though they were enclosed by a wall of Starly, Turtwig gave a yawn appearing like it didn't have a care in the world. "Twigggg."

Turtwig's appearance is characteristic of a turtle or tortoise, and it is primarily light green in coloration. Its possessed a prominent, yellow-colored jawbone denoting a relationship to the snapping turtle. Its green and yellow body was covered by a shell. A small seedling grows on a brown-colored patch on its head. The brown shell on its back has a thick black stripe and rim, and is apparently made of earth. The shell should feel moist on a healthy Turtwig. Turtwig's eyes are yellow, as are its feet, and its tail was small.

Although Turtwig did give the impression that it immediately took a liking to Dante. It began nuzzling against his leg. "Twig!"

"Uh…Hello Turtwig its good to meet you too. But it appears that we're in a bit of a trouble here. "murmured Dante not too sure of himself. "Um…Turtwig, so if you could get rid of them. Attack!"

"Twig! Turtwig!" bellowed Turtwig lowering head charging for the Starly flock tackling them. The sound of bowling pins filled the air as the Starling Pokemon were bounced around. Dante watched in amazement despite being so small and slow, Turtwig was tremendously powerful. Stomping his feet the Tiny Leaf Pokemon tried its best to impress Dante.

"That blank expression! Its like looking in a mirror." Nolan blurted out laughing. "A dull Pokemon for a dull cat." Reaching onto the ground picking up another ball, he had a rather smug grin on his face. "Oh yeah this one feels like a lucky one." Tossing the Pokeball into the air, a red beam of light flashed from the ball showing a Chimchar appear. "Just like I thought a hot Pokemon for a hot trainer."

Chimchar was a chimpanzee-like Pokémon, primarily a shade of orange, but with light yellow on its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet. Although difficult to spot (due to Chimchar's tail flame usually obscuring it), Chimchar has a small, rounded patch of red coloration on its rear. Chimchar's ears are large in comparison to its head size, and have red ear insides. Chimchar have red markings above and to the sides of their eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

Annoyed by his arrogance, Dante griped. "You're not a trainer yet!" In the face of their current circumstances Dante couldn't understand how Nolan possibly cracked jokes.

Gazing down at the Chimp Pokemon, Nolan exclaimed. "Wait a minute. Chimchar's a Fire Pokemon, right?! So I bet it can use a move like Ember easy." Taking a deep breath Chimchar opened its mouth and shooting bolts of fire at the Starly flock from its mouth. Minuscule embers filled the air forcing a couple of the Starly to draw back.

"Don't just stand there. Feel free to help out at any time." snarled Nolan snapping his head around leering at the terrified Dante.

If anything was wrong with Dante aside from his cowardice, it was his fickleness. Scratching his head he mumbled. "Oh...um...okay. I've read about Turtwig in books. I know it can use Razor Leaf. So let's go with that."

"Twig! Turtwig." yawned the tiny Leaf Pokemon swinging its head around shooting razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on its head at the Starly. Nevertheless not being very much effective it seemed that attack at least got their attention. The remaining Starly swooped high into the sky heading straight for Turtwig, but Chimchar leapt in the way.

Swinging his arms in the air, Nolan struck a pose shrieking. "We've got your back Dante. Chimchar use Flame Wheel."

"Char! Chim!" eeked Chimchar as it released fire out of its mouth while at the same time doing a somersault, once fully ignited it rolled into the flock sending them scattering.

Having enough the Starling Pokemon categorically came to the decision to retreat. "Starly! Star!"

Chasing after them sway his fists, Nolan yelled. "Look at them running!" Adrenaline was pumping through Barry's veins, he didn't know what to do with himself. A serene smile crossed his face. " Your Turtwig was pretty cool but Chimchar was much cooler. Too bad they belong to someone else. Man, I knew coming to the lake would be awesome."

"Speaking of the lake." Taking a glimpse over in Nolan's direction, Dante then asked. "Hey, where do you think that briefcase came from?!" He was grateful that the Pokeballs were there, but he hated using things that didn't belong to him. It always felt like stealing. "Does it have a name or address on it? We could probably return it."

Flipping over the briefcase Nolan read the tag: Property of Professor Rowan. If found please return to the Pokemon Laboratory in Sandgem Town." Since Sandgem Town was so close, he suggested that they pay Professor Rowan a visit, but Dante wasn't too incline. "Come on dude it'll be awesome. I bet the geezer will give us some sort of reward."

His knees knocked together anxiously as Dante retorted. "Sandgem Town?! That's the next city over. Never mind maybe we can mail it to him." Leaving Twinleaf Town just to go to Lake Verity was more than enough of an adventure for him, he'd rather lounge around his house sipping hot cocoa with Glameow sitting on his lap. "I'm done. I'm officially retired from adventuring."

"Drop that tude! If you don't meet me in Sandgem Town I'll fine you a $1 million dollars!" Nolan shouted barely containing his excitement. Without even giving him a chance to respond he rushed out of Lake Verity as well as Chimchar barely able to keep up.

Usually whenever Nolan said that Dante would come running, but not this time. He came to the decision that his dippy friend wouldn't drag him down any longer. "Screw that! I'm going home. I did what I said I would do."

Opening its crooked jaw, Turtwig slammed down on Dante's arm biting him. "Twig."

Waving his arm around frantically, Dante tried shaking Turtwig loose. "Ahhhh…..What was that for?!" The Tiny Leaf Pokemon grip was so strong that Dante couldn't break free. "C'mon Turtwig this isn't funny you're gonna tear my arm off." Their little play was ruined as the skies over Lake Verity became overcast. Looking up a couple of raindrops managed to hit Dante in his face causing him to churn. "Now what?! Haven't I already been through enough." The winds in the lake picked up almost hurricane forced during this freak storm a thick fog rolled in. Also strangely Turtwig decided to let go of his arms.

In his sheer horror Dante managed to make something out in the haze. It was kinda burly and extremely difficult to see, but he definitely say a pink figure floating over the lake. Squinting his eyes he couldn't help but utter. "That couldn't of been Mespirit, now could it?!" Everyone in Twinleaf Town had heard of the Emotion Pokemon, Mespirit. According to legend, a person that touches it will have all their emotions completely drained away. That was truly frightening being an emotionless drone.

Once it realized that it had been spotted the shadowy aura hovering over the lake vanished in a blinding light taking away all the strange weather conditions in the process. Lake Verity returned to normal just as nothing happened even the native Pokemon reappeared. A couple of Bidoof waddled in front of Dante who knew in his bones that something supernatural had just occurred, but just what was it.

Dante glanced over at Turtwig trying to confirm his suspicion, however much to his chagrin the Tiny Leaf Pokemon was lazily munching on a bush. "Wow...you really go at your own pace." Picking up Turtwig, he decided to make his leave of Lake Verity hopefully heading home. "I can't wait to show you to mom. I bet she'll take back all that nasty stuff she said."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter One I know it closely resembles the game so far, but it'll get much different later on. I'm planning to hold off on OCs for awhile and just develop things on my own, but a time will come when I ask for them. Also I hear that the third times the charm. Read and Review!**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Two Piplup & Away**


	2. Piplup & Away

**Last time on the Ballad of Dante: I was trying to watch the results of the Sinnoh League Conference, but it was interrupted by a bizarre news report. Somewhere across the sea in the far off Johto region a Red Gyarados rampaged at a place known as the Lake of Rage. I don't know what happened apparently some evil people were experimenting on it. Anyway then I was joined by my annoying next door neighbor Nolan and he got it into his pea brain that we could be famous if we found the mysterious Pokémon at Lake Verity. The only thing we did find was a bunch of furious Starly, but after stumbling across some Pokeballs, I got a Turtwig by the way, we managed to escape with our lives.**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Two**

**Piplup & Away**

Walking home Dante couldn't resist, but pick at Turtwig's shell, could it really be made out of dirt that sounded so ridiculous, wouldn't it just break during battle. Sticking his hand into the Tiny Leaf Pokemon's back, he pulled back a thin layer of fine soil which he twirled around his fingers. When he realized that it actually was dirt Dante continued his research. However, in his chase for curiosity he poked Turtwig too deep inadvertently hitting him in its sensitive spot and it responded by biting him. Profusely apologizing Dante explained to Turtwig that it was the first Pokemon other than Glameow that's he touched up close.

Returning home Dante witnessed his mother in the yard tending to her vegetable garden. "Huh?! What're you doing mom?"

Flexing a little muscle she chuckled. "There's nothing like growing carrots to keep you youthful and invigorated." Surveying the area Johanna noticed that Barry wasn't around, but her son had a brand new guest. "Hey where's Nolan?! And where did you get that delight Turtwig."

Dante then began his long winded explanation on how he acquired the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. "Well the visit to the lake was a total disaster just like I knew it would be. We were assualted by some Starly, but we stumbled upon some Pokeballs and I just happened to get matched up with Turtwig. And as for Nolan I'm sure he's in Sandgem Town by now annoying Professor Rowan." Feeling restless all he could think about was hoping into bed and falling asleep.

Seeming confused she posed. "Aren't you going to return Turtwig to Professor Rowan, too?!"

_"Um...I thought I'd just send it back in the mail." _he sighed speaking just above a whisper. He didn't want his mother to hear he knew she would never approve.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that. Of course you're going to Sandgem Town and return Turtwig. That's the honorable thing to do." smiled Johanna leering at him. The tension on her face was palpable as she was desperate for her son to learn everything there was to life. Knowing Dante she knew one bad experience would make him withdraw again."I know things didn't turn out how you'd like, but you did have fun right."

Thinking things over he eventually offered. "Aside from almost getting pecked alive I guess it was alright. Turtwig made it a lot better."

Seeing that she was making some progress Johanna decided to leave it at that. "Come on. I'll fix you and Turtwig something delicious to eat." Entering the house Glameow started hissing loudly at Turtwig, it viewed the young Pokemon as an intruder. "Ahh...Hush. Leave Turtwig alone he's Dante's new friend." Dejected Glameow scooted out of the kitchen to where her litter box was. The Catty Pokemon gave large pouty eyes that would break anyone's heart except Johanna who had seen it too many times before, prompting her to clap sarcastically. "You deserve an Oscar for that performance."

"Reow!" hissed Glameow glaring at her master. She expected to be the only one gushed over in the Masters household.

Approaching Turtwig, she started to rub its head before placing a bowl on the ground and pouring some Poke-Kibble into it. "I haven't forgotten about you. Bon Appetit!" Brown pellets mixed with different herbs and spices landed in the saucer.

_"Kibble huh?! I wonder what it tastes like." _Dante thought to himself popping one into his mouth. The taste was horrible; it was all hard, bitter, and scratched his throat going down. Horrified by its taste he shuddered. "How can you eat this Turtwig? Its like having diarrhea in your mouth."

However, Turtwig happily munched on it. "Twig."

With her hands on her hips, Johanna scolded him for his disgusting act. "Dear, you can't eat Poke-Kibble its specially fortified to provide a Pokemon with all the nutrients they need to grow up strong and healthy. This exact blend is perfect for Grass Pokemon aside from filling them up it makes sure their foliage will sparkle like the sun. Pokemon are a lot like humans so a proper diet is key."

"I see." muttered Dante jotting a few notes into his journal. This was amazing he never would of realized that a Pokemon's diet would affect it so much.

Watching Dante partake of the grilled cheese sandwich she made him for lunch, Johanna abruptly changing the subject. "I know how about we have a battle."

Scratching his head Dante asked. "Why would I battle you mom?! Turtwig doesn't stand a chance anyway besides it isn't mine."

Grabbing the edges of her apron Johanna performed a little curtsy before glancing up at him with a fiendish grin. "Just consider this one of Mom's Helpful Tips: Lesson #1 How to Battle! Even if you don't keep Turtwig I'm sure this lesson will come in handy. "

Once lunch was over Dante stood in the battlefield his mother built in their backyard. "Hmph...I guess you finally get to put this to some use."

"I know right." Johanna grinned twirling about the battlefield. "I never expected to use it with you being...well you."

Now he was peeved off. "Alright I get it. I'm a disappointment. Are we going to battle or what?!"

"Yes let's battle." smiled Johanna grabbing a Pokeball from her apron's pocket. "Glameow Battle Dance."

_"Battle Dance?!"_ He didn't he know what to make of that. Shaking his head Dante chose to focus at the task at hand. "Glameow is a lot more experienced, but we've got more heart." Glancing back at him Turtwig nodded as if it understood. "Yeah we're in this together Turtwig! Let's try your Tackle attack."

Turtwig lowered its head charging for Glameow, but it was so slow that the Catty Pokemon sidestepped easily avoiding it. "Twig?"

"An attack that slow won't even hurt my Glameow. Alright I hope you're ready because here comes mommy. Glameow use Shadow Claw!" she ordered proud of her son's determination, but at the same time she wasn't willing to go easy on him. Glameow held out its paw and its lower arm became surrounded by a black aura with a purple hue. The aura then takes the form of a huge claw and Glameow rushed for Turtwig slashing the Tiny Leaf Pokemon with it. Glameow displayed its power knocking Turtwig clear close the battlefield where it crashed by its trainer's feet.

The only time Dante had seen such raw power was on television watching Pokemon battles, but this was real life. "Are you alright Turtwig?!" Kneeling down he was obviously concerned for the turtle's wellbeing.

"Turtwig!" the Tiny Leaf Pokemon bellowed slowly getting back up stomping its feet backing off Dante.

This was nothing like television, now he was in the action himself and he wowed. _"Amazing."_

Wagging her finger Johanna teased. "If you get too caught up in the spectacle you'll lose. For instance Glameow use Fury Swipes."

"Glam! Mreow!" purred the Catty Pokemon extending its claws until they glowed white. Leaping over Turtwig it then repeatedly slashed the him with them.

_"Mom's right I can't sidetracked I need to focus." _he thought to himself. Watching Glameow raked Turtwig across the face, he suddenly got an idea and exclaimed. "Hey its up close now. Use Bite." Just as he ordered Turtwig opened its crooked jaw slamming down onto Glameow's paw causing the Catty Pokemon immense pain. Swinging its head back and forth Turtwig slung Glameow around like a ragdoll. "Don't hold onto it! Throw it away." Spinning around in circles Turtwig opened its jaw releasing Glameow sending it careening into the ground.

Not relenting he then commanded a Razor Leaf from his Turtwig. "Twig! Turtwig!" Swinging its head around fiercely the tiny turtle released razor-sharp leaves from the leaf on top of its head at Glameow slicing it across the body.

"He's pretty spunky, huh Glameow?! But we'll put an end to that with Iron Tail! Remember this time hold nothing back! " yelped Johanna. Glameow's entire tail glowed white and it hit Turtwig with it. Uncoiling its tail the Catty Pokemon delivered extra damage as well.

Glameow's tail collided right on top of Turtwig's skull causing it to backpedal a bit. "Why didn't you dodge?!" griped Dante, but he began to notice a pattern where Turtwig instead of attempting to dodge took every attack on head first. Analyzing Turtwig's movements he realized that the Tiny Leaf Pokemon wasn't being stubborn, it just couldn't dodge it was stone footed. It was only a matter of time before Turtwig's defenses ran out and he would be left vulnerable. "We need to end this quickly use Tackle again."

However, just like before Glameow evaded it without much effort. Smelling blood in the water Johanna commanded. "Another Shadow Claw!" Glameow held out its paw as its lower arm was consumed by a black aura with a purple hue and it lunged for Turtwig raking it across the face mercilessly, repeatedly.

"Twig. Turtwig." Turtwig withstood most of the onslaught, but it was panting heavily out of breath, it was clear that it was on its last legs. Dante's mind was a complete blank he couldn't think of a single way to help his struggling Pokemon, he hated this hopeless feeling.

"Its been fun, but I think its time to put Turtwig in its place." smiled Johanna snapping her fingers. "Shadow Ball let's do it."

"Purr! Mreow!" hissed Glameow opening its mouth forming a black and purple ball in front of it. One in range it fired the orb at Turtwig completely wiping out the Tiny Leaf Pokemon.

Wobbly trying to stand Turtwig crashed into the ground in a heap. "Twiggggg!"

Collapsing next to Turtwig, Dante cradled the exhausted Pokemon in his arms lamenting. _"We lost. Its all my fault I should of been able to give Turtwig better commands."_

Seeing him languish in defeat, Johanna gave her son a bit of advice. "Listen you can't use normal methods to battle with a Turtwig its far too slow, but if you managed to think a way around that it would be an extremely powerful Pokemon." Admiring Dante and Turtwig, Johanna then remarked. "You know in my opinion you two make a great team its a shame if you two were seperated. So maybe if you asked nicely you'd get to keep Turtwig."

Gazing longingly at their house Dante dreamt of being inside, but there was no way Johanna would allow that. "I'll be going...then."

* * *

Arriving in Sandgem Town, a sandy town that was located right next to a beach. It was redolent with the salty scent of the sea.

Dante met up with Nolan who stood in front of an enormous mansion. Looking up at the stone Gligar gargoyles perched around the manor Dante couldn't help, but feel out of place prompting him to ask. "Are you sure this is the Rowan Laboratory?!" He had read about Professor Rowan in the magazine Popular Pokemon and the scientist seemed to be too frugal to live in a behemoth mansion like this one. "Maybe we should ask around instead of barging in?" Looking around he noticed how people on the street even avoided the place.

Snapping his fingers in Dante's face, Nolan retorted. "Nah, I know this is the right place. Only a big wig would live in this monstrosity." With that being said he preceded to enter through the mansion's gigantic doors. "C'mon adventure waits for no man."

Shaking his head Dante followed Nolan inside. _"Just waltzing in like this. I know things aren't going to turn out well." _Even he knew it was a bad idea he went inside anyway showing just how spineless he truly was.

Dante kept close behind Nolan as they stepped into the eerily dark manor. A creepy chandelier hung from the ceiling, an elaborate woven red Persian rug laid against the floor, and lining the walls were extremely old paintings of people they've never heard of. Walking down the corridor he kept getting the suspicious feeling that this was just somebody's house. Managing to work up a little courage he murmured. _"Stop Nolan. I'm pretty sure we're in the wrong house."_

Ever the braggart Nolan boasted. "I have a keen sense of direction just trust me." Trying to prove how ingenious he was, the rash boy kicked the first door he saw.

Sitting on an elegant queen size bed, Dante and Nolan saw a Piplup partaking of gourmet food. Piplup bears some semblance to a penguin chick. It had yellow feet and a light-blue body. There were two white spots on its chest that seem to resemble buttons on a suit. It also appeared to have a blue cape. It had a circular, blue head with white circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak. The light blue mark between its eyes above the beak resembled a small crown and lastly was the red ribbon tied around its neck.

Pointing at Piplup, Nolan then chortled. "See didn't I tell you dude. It's a Piplup, so that means we have to be at the laboratory. Only the Professor would have a Starter Pokemon living in his house."

As Nolan approached Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon tilted its head ever so slightly. "Plup? Piplup?"

Trying to stop him, Dante yelped. "Wait a minute! That Piplup belongs to someone, look it has a collar." Now Dante's spider-senses were tingling deep in his gut he knew something horrid was about to happen.

Waving him off Nolan chortled. "Hahahaha…You're such a worry-wart dude. I'm just checking it out." Just before he could touch Piplup a kunai struck the wall just two feet from Barry's face.

Dante's face turned pale like a ghost. "Oooo." Who the heck would hire a ninja as security.

Ripping the kunai from the wall, Nolan's face turned blood red as he raged. "Are you nuts?! You could of put my eye out with this thing."

"You dare to infiltrate this manor. I…Beatrice have pledged allegiance to the Blake Family." Kicking a marble statute in half, Beatrice pointed then her foot at them. "This is your last warning leave this place! I won't forgive anyone who tries to steals the mistress' Piplup." Beatrice had long flowing black hair and piercing crimson red eyes. She also wore a black maid's outfit with white frills and matching knee socks, and a pair of black Mary Janes. Dante knew she wasn't someone to trifle with because most maids didn't wear eye patches. Who would hire such a maid, to be honest she sorta reminded him of a serial killer.

Fear griped Dante his heartbeat hastened and he slowly backed away not making eye contact with the berserk maid. "But isn't this the Rowan Laboratory?!"

Stepping towards him, Beatrice pulled out a couple of kunai knives seething. "Don't come here with such an obvious lie."

Never one for confrontation Dante began looking for a way to back out of the room. "I…I see we made a mistake. W…we'll be on our way, right N...Nolan?!"

"Hell no! She's gonna apologize for almost hitting me." yelled Nolan kicking over a table. This was bad he always had a short temper and now he was blinded with rage, Dante hated dealing with him when he was like this.

Pulling on his arms, Dante began whining. "C'mon stop it. You don't actually think you can take her, do you?!"

Stepping into the room, a young woman, whose long brown hair was parted to one side, wore a pink towel wrapped around her body. "What's with all the noise Beatrice?! I can't even get a massage in peace." Noticing Dante and Nolan staring at her, the young woman dived into her closet screaming. "What is the meaning of this?! Who are these men?!"

"Sorry for disturbing your peace milady." Bowing respectfully Beatrice then explained. "Mistress Alicia I caught these two burglars trying to steal your Piplup. I'm about to throw them out."

"We weren't trying to steal anything!" shouted Nolan snapping up from the pile of rubble that Beatrice threw him into. Never thinking was his strong point and maybe he shouldn't of blurted out this next part. "Besides why would I steal your Piplup when I have this sweet Chimchar." Always the hothead Nolan said something that he really shouldn't of.

Stepping out of her closet the girl changed into her regular attire consisting of a sleeveless white blouse, a purple mini-skirt, a pair of heeled black boots. Flicking her brown hair Alicia retorted. "I see so it was you two morons that used Professor Rowan's Pokemon at the lake without his permission."

_"How did she know we were at the lake?!" _Dante wondered thinking to himself.

Annoyed by Alicia's superior attitude, Nolan began freaking out. "Listen here Mrs. Money Bags! We didn't have a choice those Starly would of massacred us if we hadn't!" Nolan couldn't understand how Dante could be so silent during this and snapped his neck around griping. "Well aren't you gonna say something or are you going to leave me hanging?"

Dante hated being dragged into the middle of a situation which led to an internal war with himself. _"Nolan's right we didn't have a choice, but I can't really say that we should of used Professor Rowan's Pokemon." _ His fickleness where he could never come to a decision became apparent. _"I should stick up for Nolan he's always been there for me, but that maid is scary!" _Just standing there he broke out into a cold sweat letting Barry know that he was useless.

Turning her attention toward Alicia, Beatrice inquired. "So what do you want me to do milady?! Should I throw them out as planned?" If it were up to her Dante and Nolan would be strung up to a tree somewhere.

Twirling a lock of her brown hair Alicia came to a decision. "No, I think it'll be better if Professor Rowan handled them."

"As you wish Milady!" Beatrice responded bowing politely. Facing the frightened Dante and enraged Barry, she began ushering them for the door while pulling out a couple of shuriken mumbling. "You heard milady you two are going to the Rowan Laboratory and if you get out of line I won't hesitate to bring you down."

Noticing Nolan glaring at Beatrice, Dante began nudging him in the ribs grumbling. _"Just cool it Nolan. We won't to go to the lab anyway. Don't get us killed."_

_"Don't talk to me traitor." _Nolan gruffed back at him. _"I can't believe you, you Benedict Arnold!"_

Approaching the Rowan Laboratory, both boys glanced up at the building that stood out in Sandgem Town for its wind turbine, the three windows of the inner balcony, and for the four windows of the second floor. The outdoor area was a natural environment for Pokemon development. It was divided into regions according to type; there are areas that are perfect for Rock Pokemon, desert areas for Ground and Fire types, grassy regions, and several lakes.

Witnessing the spectacle of the enormous lab, a wide eye Dante exclaimed. "Now that's a Pokemon Laboratory."

Alicia folded her arms against her chest muttering. "Yeah this is the lab. Its pretty good, but not better than my house." Looking up she noticed Dante and Barry giving her doe-faced expressions. "What?! Its not bragging if its true!" Shaking her head she then groaned. "Why am I even wasting my time with you thieves. I hope Professor Rowan calls Officer Jenny on you."

Pushing Dante and Nolan inside, Beatrice and Alicia saw Professor Rowan behind a desk examining a Starly. "Why are such tiny Pokemon guarding Lake Verity so fiercely?!" remarked Professor Rowan with a slight British accent. He was an elderly man in his early sixties with frosty snow white hair with a matching moustache. His face was extremely stern worn out from years of experience.

"Hmmm…I see these were the younglings at Lake Verity." stated Professor Rowan with a hand on his chin. He wore a blue cardigan over a long sleeved white shirt, some brown slacks, and a pair of black loafers. "Strange they look like ordinary trainers to me."

Reveling in the thought of them being punished Alicia asked. "So are you going to have them punished?!" Alicia showed a bit of her sadist side.

Scratching the stubble on his chin from neglecting to shave, Professor Rowan countered. "No, I…I think a tour of the lab would be most appropriate at this time."

Drooling from the thoughts of others suffering Alicia grinned. "Yeah a tour…wait…what?!"

Presenting a stern expression that caused Dante's knees to buckle, the elderly scientist pronounced. "Now if you would so kind as to follow through the lab you two." Grabbing his cane from underneath the table he began shuffling away from the table walked towards them ever so slowly. His old bones creaked and popped as he moved. "Oh…my hips. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Quickly helping him, Beatrice offered. "Sir its not necessary I can give them a tour."

Swiping at her with his cane, Professor Rowan griped. "Get your hands off me! I'm not some invalid I was the Sinnoh League Champion before you were even born." That comment stunned the whole room apparently even Beatrice and Alicia didn't know that piece of information. Shoving Beatrice aside he commented. "My lab is separated into two floors the common area and the research area."

Showing them around Dante realized that the lab's interior was composed of two floors. Inside the entrance door there was a hallway with several doors, and to the left was a chest of drawers and the stairway to the second floor. The living room was the space where Professor Rowan hosts, eats, relaxes, and presumably studies based on all the RageCandyBars everywhere he had a major sweet tooth. On a green carpet there were two couches and a table. To the side were a computer and bookshelves. There were also two science rooms full of various machines. The Pokeball Storage Room stores the extra Pokemon of every trainer in the Sinnoh region. In addition, the lab also had a library, composed of two rooms. One was a study room with a large bookshelf and a pair of windows. The other, in the back, is a storage room full of books, including some of his apprentice's Professor Oak's old sketchbook.

"We humans live alongside Pokemon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokemon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. What do I do? I conduct research so that we may learn more about Pokemon." lectured Professor Rowan propping himself up with his cane trying to catch his breath.

Besides herself Alicia complained. "What are you doing sir?! I can't believe you'd show these thieves around the lab."

Listening to all of Alicia's gripes greatly annoyed Professor Rowan she wasn't taking responsibility for anything. "Hmm...I wouldn't be so hard on them Alicia. You were supposed to be in charge of my briefcase, but you forgot it at the lake. So all in all I'm glad these young gentlemen found my Pokemon and decided to return them. And I must say what kind of assistant would forget my briefcase."

Filing her fingernails she jibed. "I told you that I was sorry, but the lake air was drying out my skin."

Raising his hand Dante just had to know. "You knew we were at the lake?!"

"Of course. I must say when I first saw you two on my surveillance system about to step into the tall grass without Pokemon, I was shocked. I was astounded by these foolhardy children." gloomed Professor Rowan practically glaring at them. However, the boy's ingenuity impressed the old scientist. "But now, you've astounded me in an entirely different way. Already, there is a bond growing between you and those Pokemon. I feel privileged to have met you. I'm sure Turtwig and Chimchar feels the same way about you. That's why I'll ask you to cherish those new Pokemon of yours."

Blurting the first thing in his head Nolan cried. "So what was up with those Starly huh?! Was it mating season or something?"

Chortling lightly the mature scientist replied. "Hehehehe…Its nothing like that. I believe those Starly were trying to protect the lake, but I don't know why." Professor Rowan had plenty of guesses, but he wasn't the type to leapt to any conclusions. "However I do feel that they were worried about the Lake Guardian. My feed to the lake was cut when those Starly attacked you. Chimchar burnt it to a crisp."

Quickly dismissing it Nolan scoffed. "Pfft! We were at the lake we didn't see no Mespirit, right Dante?!"

Not thinking much of it Dante answered. "Um…Actually I saw something at the lake after you left Nolan. I don't know if it was Mespirit though, it vanished as soon as it appeared."

"_I see…" _Rowan pondered to himself, he didn't believe in things like coincidences. Heading for the stairs he then cracked. "Let's continue with the tour."

Upstairs was the research floor. Here were all the technological pieces, the heart of the laboratory. It included several machines used for Pokemon testing and a table with various chemicals on it. Nearby was a blue chair. In front of it were the status screen, which shown the health and power of a Pokemon, and Professor Rowan's computer, where he recorded his research. This computer also doubled as a videophone, which he used to communicate with other professors or trainers. Beside the computer was the Pokeball Transfer machine, for the transportation of Pokemon to their trainers in a Pokemon Center. The room also included a bookshelf, a desk with a lamp, a brown couch, and a drawing board. A few machines were connected to a glass container full of water, possibly to study aquatic Pokemon. Hanging from the ceiling was a large lamp. The stairs lead up to an inner balcony, which had a door and the three large windows seen in most outside views of the lab.

Standing in the middle of his main laboratory Nolan faced Professor Rowan asking. "Alright you geezer. You showed us your lab, so what do you want."

"Er-hem! Since you asked let's move on to the main topic. There is something I want you to do for me. Allow me to properly introduce myself first. My name, as you know, is Rowan. I study Pokemon evolution. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokémon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokedex. This is what I wish to ask of you. I want to entrust you with this Pokedex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokémon in Sinnoh for me?" Professor Rowan pretended to ask for their permission." Without giving them a chance to responded he remarked. "Hm! Excellent good answer! That Pokedex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter."

It all sounded Greek to him, so Nolan plunged in. "What's a Pokedex?!"

Alicia showed off her keen intellect she was probably the smartest one in the room after Professor Rowan. "Most trainers use a Pokedex to look up information on a particular species. A trainers may simply point the Pokedex at an individual Pokemon or manually enter it in. The Pokedex will then display a picture and read the entry out loud. It can also identify a Pokemon's level and learned moves, even for wild Pokemon."

Dante received a red Pokedex that had a thumb pad, a scanner for a Pokeball, and a dual screen. Without anything better to do he decided to scan Turtwig prompting his device to read aloud. **"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon: The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. Attacks Known: Tackle, Bite, and Razor Leaf."**

Nolan scanned Chimchar with his orange Pokedex. **"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon: It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. Attacks Known: Scratch, Ember, and Flame Wheel." **

Following them, Alicia presented her blue Pokedex at Piplup and it said. **"Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon: A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care. Attacks Known: Peck, Pound, and Bubblebeam."**

Staring at his Pokedex, Nolan couldn't help, but utter. "That old guy... He's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Aww, it doesn't matter, Dante. I'm out of here. See you later!"

Waving goodbye a melancholy Dante irked. "See-ya."

"Gah!" groaned Professor Rowan reaching for him, but the impatient boy was already gone. "I wanted Alicia to give you two a tour of Sandgem Town to help you get use to being a Pokemon trainer."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Two is finished. **

**Stay Tuned for Ch. 3 Hip, Hip, Happiny.**


	3. Hip, Hip, Happiny

**Last time on the Ballad of Dante: My mom sent me into Sandgem Town to thank Professor Rowan for letting me borrow a Pokémon, but since I didn't know where he lived I relied on Nolan for guidance, a big mistake. Nolan didn't know anything about Sandgem Town either and he preceded to talk out his backside dragging me over to some enormous mansion. We assumed that this was the Pokémon Laboratory, but it was actually the home of a scary ojou-sama and her kunai-welding maid. We ended being treated as buglars, but after I managed to smooth things out we finally entered the Pokémon Lab. Professor Rowan looked mean, but once we explained our situation he allowed us to keep the Starter Pokémon we borrowed. Despite Alicia's protest, Professor Rowan asked for my help to complete his Pokedex can you believe it! Me? **

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July!**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Three**

**Hip, Hip, Happiny**

Nolan had vanished from sight leaving behind a frazzled Dante. The timid boy was forced to watch a standoff immediately ensue within the walls of the Rowan Laboratory. "I don't see why I have to do this." grumbled Alicia slamming her fists against the table. She would rather be anywhere in the entire Sinnoh region than spend one second with Dante. He wasn't her ideal guy not in the least. She'd rather be in the arms of some stud muffin that would sweep her off her feet, not some coward who would most likely wet his pants at the first signs of any danger. "Why can't you do it?!" It was clear from the look of disgust on her face that she wasn't interested in helping Dante. "I have more important things to do than this."

_"Maybe I should of left with Nolan." _he thought to himself stuck in the middle.

Moving towards the bird cage where he kept a Starly, Professor Rowan struck its head retorting. "Because I'm busy with my research. I told you I'm trying to solve the puzzle of the Starly's territorial behavior." Rubbing his temples the pensioner gave the impression of someone awfully frustrated by his assistant that refused to obey his orders. "Do I need to inform Mr. Blake of your actions."

"_Daddy doesn't need to be involved, but still." _mumbled Alicia not really making eye contact. The Blake Family had been a noble family in the Sinnoh region since the time of its finding. Her father, Roger Blake, also a nobleman, but his main passion was history as he much spent much of his time filling up the various libraries around Sinnoh with books from across the world. At one point in the past he was Professor Rowan's assistant, but he left on a tour of the world leaving the job to his daughter also a scholar in her own right. It wasn't easy living in the shadow of your ancestors and she would do almost anything to break free from them.

Reminding her of their credo, he stated proudly. "We work to bring humans and Pokemon together, so your personal preferences don't matter."

"I know that!" Alicia pouted her cheeks puffing out. "I'd still rather meet a hunk."

"_A hunk?! You're no prize yourself lady." _Dante thought to himself staring at her. He was far too much of a coward to say it aloud though.

"Silence!" screamed the retiree bringing the whole room to attention. Even the wayward Starly in the cages piped down, their was nothing scarier than an angry Professor Rowan. He was tired of listening to all of her bogus excuses. "You will do as I say."

The way they were talking about Dante was insulting to him and he refused to listen to it any longer. "Hey! I'm not some piece of paper you can pass along." It was one thing hearing Johanna insult him, but it was another when two people he barely even knew did it. "I…I'll go by myself. Turtwig will protect me." Turning away from them he preceded to head for the door. "Don't talk about me like I'm some burden because I'm not." This game of monkey in the middle had went on for too long.

"Wait a moment." Professor Rowan exclaimed shuffling towards him, pushing the door closed with his cane before propping himself up against it. "Do not be so hasty. I can't in good conscience let you go out there without knowing the basics." Then facing Alicia, the wrinkles on his face formed an intense frown as he then spoke to her. "I was under the impression that you would follow all my instructions. If you cannot abide by my rules please return Piplup and be on your way."

Just by looking at him, she could tell he was serious. "But…professor." whined Alicia. Usually her puppy dog eyes could melt the coldest of hearts, but it wasn't working on Professor Rowan.

Returning to his desk, he let it be known. "No, I think I've been rather leninent with you. I've put up with for long enough consider this your ultimatum." Professor Rowan showed himself to be an old coot. Sitting back in his chair, he unwrapped a RageCandyBar and began chomping on it. Dante made a cringeful face, yuck how could he eat those things they tasted like cement. Rubbing his aching back the elderly scientist croned. _"Oooo...I'm getting too old for this."_

However, the silent glare that she received from Professor Rowan forced her to reconsider and after flicking her hair in his face she lead the newbie Pokemon trainer out into town. Quickly turning around she then quipped. "You come along too Beatrice."

"As you wish milady." retorted her ever so faithful servant. This very confusing to our young hero, what could be the story behind this, why would Beatrice serve such a condescending master like Alicia. Maybe there was some deeper stpry behind this.

Per Professor Rowan's instructions Alicia began her tour of Sandgem Town with Dante. Leaving the laboratory, it appeared that he had been inside for too long that the glare from the sun began to hurt his eyes. Shielding his face he moaned. "Gah!"

Tapping her feet impatiently, Alicia grumbled. "Listen up shrimp. Rowan wanted me to give you the rundown of how to be a trainer, right?! And the best way to do that is take you to all the places important to Pokemon trainers. Since Sandgem Town doesn't have a Pokemon Gym you're on your own with that."

In the distance, he spotted a cream colored building with a blue roof. Spinning above the structure was a sign that read PokeMart. Pointing towards the shop, he shrieked. "Hey its a PokeMart can we go?!" Dante squealed loudly like a little kid, but one had to expect this short of behavior from a greenhorn.

Walking up behind him Alicia explained. "Good eye! As you can plainly see that is a PokeMart it's a place where you can buy all sorts of things for your journey. For instance this is the place where you purchase your Pokeballs, medicine, and food for your Pokemon. Before you do anything its important to stock up for the long haul." Standing in front of the shop's automated doors, she explained. "Okay we're going inside now, so don't get all fanboyish on me." However it was much too late his eyes were already glossed over in anticapation.

Wasting little time Dante rushed past her, running inside the market. His eyes were immediately drawn to the shelves chalk full of sorts of Pokemon merchandise. On the wall towards the back such rare medicines taunted him, he just had to have them. "This herb would work wanders on Turtwig." Reaching for a basket he preceded to fill it with tons of was a good thing Johanna stuffed a PokeExpress Card in his backpack because with the PokeMart's outrageous prices he wouldn't be able to afford anything.

Making him feel guilty, Alicia coughed letting her presence be known. "Most trainers don't have credit cards. They use the prize money from battles to buy items."

"I...I'm just borrowing some money. I...I plan on paying my mom back." Dante voiced his face turning bright red. "Anyway I think these will really help Turtwig."

Speaking of Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon popped out of its ball heading straight from the shelf with all sorts of Pokeballs. "Turtwig. Twig." It seemed really eager to have friends join the party.

Quickly picking up his Pokemon, Dante scolded it. "Nuh uh! We don't need anything like that. Those are for Pokemon trainers." He seemed adamantly opposed to becoming a trainer.

"You don't have to be a trainer to use Pokeballs." scoffed Alicia shaking her head at his blatant naivety. "I guess I have to explain Pokeballs to you."

Folding his arm, he soured. "Even I know what a Pokeball is."

Grabbing a Pokeball off the shelf, she explained their functions. "Pokeballs are specifically constructed for Pokemon capture, transport and training. As well as being physically difficult to escape from, as they seal tightly shut, as soon as a Pokemon is taken into them. Its not nefarious in the least, the environment of a Pokeball is designed to be attractive to Pokemon. Also, weakened Pokemon instinctively curl themselves up tight in an attempt to heal themselves, an action that the environment of the Pokeball encourages."

Taking out her Pokedex, Alicia then went into the connectivity between them. "Pokeballs are able to communicate with your Pokedex, as the system updates itself with information on newly-caught Pokemon, and keeps track of how many Pokemon you have with you at all times. If you catch a new Pokemon with the full six already with them, the Pokédex will automatically send the newly-caught Pokemon to Professor Rowan. A Pokemon caught by a Pokeball is "marked" by it, and thus most Pokeballs thrown at it will have no effect aside from temporarily stunning it."

"Nothing ever has a simple explanation does it?" sighed Dante shaking his head.

She felt it was imperative to advise, him of a very important point. "However, according to the professor's theory Pokeballs limit the power of Pokemon contained inside, taming them, though they do not cause the Pokemon inside to always obey the Trainer."

"Wait, so a Pokeball actually makes a Pokemon weaker?!" Dante probed lifting up his head. He had never heard of that before, but it made sense if you calmly thought about it. Why would a monstrous Pokemon listen to some defenseless human. His mind was wrapped by this question as he resumed his shopping approaching a shelf full of all kinds of potions. Shaking a bottle full of strange liquid, he then took a sly glimpse behind his shoulder where he noticed Alicia and Beatrice in deep conversation. _"What going on now?" _Whatever they were plotting, he didn't want to have anything to do with it.

Standing near the back of the store, Beatrice made her way over to Alicia focusing her red eye onto the youth. "Milady aren't you planning on leaving on a journey too, well aren't you?! Wouldn't it be advisable for you to stock up, too." It appeared that Alicia was about to leave on a journey too, but unlike Dante her quest had serious undertones. "Piplup is brave, but it is also little."

Biting her thumb she was a bit hesitant to answer. _"I…I'll do it later. Its not like I can ever be a Pokemon trainer anyway. I' don't want to be like papa I'm not that interested in some Red Chain." _Whenever she was forced to do things she didn't want Alicia became awfully difficult to deal with.

Gently touching her shoulder, the maid attempted to ease her nerves. "There's nothing to be afraid of. I will be with you all the way. That is the duty of my clan."

Slapping her hands away, she scoffed. "I'm not afraid of anything! It just feels like a waste of time. You need to mind your own business."

Rubbing Turtwig's head having no idea what they were talking about Dante sighed. _"I guess its tough being rich. I don't envy them one bit." _

"Twig." sniffing his master's hand Turtwig couldn't resist snapping down a playful bite.

Snapping her hands at him trying to get his attention, Alicia then retorted. "Come on we don't have time to stick around here I have one more place to show you."

"Um…Alright." he replied carrying a basket full of junk over towards the check out counter. Lifting up the basket, Dante placed it in front of the clerk chortling. "Alright I'm ready."

"Did you find everything okay?!" asked a man standing behind a counter with shaggy dusty blonde hair and wearing a blue shirt with an apron underneath. Despite being a rather large store the PokeMart only had one clerk. It must of been a hassle to stock, do inventory, and ring up customers all alone.

Nodding his head in agreement Dante exclaimed. "Oh yes! Your shop has some of the best merchandise I've seen."

Sighing a breath of relief, the man then chortled. "Oh, I'm glad you found everything okay. My name is Willis by the way. My family runs the PokeMart you'll run into one in every city you visit. However, Pokemon League rules mandates that supplies we can sell to you are restricted by how many Badges a trainer has." Reaching underneath his counter, Willis showed him a photograph of every member of his family, which all looked exactly the same by the way.

Staring at the photo, Dante was besides himself with confusion. "What the heck?! All you guys all clones or something?!" It was something out of a horror novel, not even identical twins looked exactly the same.

Placing the items in a bag, Willis grinned. "Calm down its just like that. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy all have identical relatives, too." Seeing that Dante had purchased enough items he tossed in a commemorative Pokeball. "Right now we're doing a special. Any trainer that buys enough items will get a Pokeball for free. So, please remember our motto: For all your shopping needs be smart, its PokeMart!" With such a catchy phrase how would anyone forget it anytime soon.

"Okay, you're finished shopping let's go." Alicia soured grabbing Dante by his collar and dragging him out of the PokeMart.

Struggling to break free, he complained. "Wait I'm still freaked out by the genetic cloning."

Stepping lively across the white sandy beach she then immediately came to halt in front of a special hospital for Pokemon. Letting go off his collar, she pointed a finger into his face and began droning. "Listen up cuz I'm not going to repeat myself. This is a Pokemon Center it's a place designed for trainers so they can rest between activities."

So he wouldn't forget Dante began scribbling notes in his journal. _"Okay."_

His studious nature barely impressed Alicia as she continued with her lecture. "Trainers use Pokemon Centers as gathering places, so they can share information about Pokemon. They also have access to video phones, PCs with trading functions and most offer free food and lodging. Let's go inside."

Looking up from his journal he responded. "Um…alright."

Walking inside Dante witnessed all the amenities of your typical Pokemon Center, where one could find a front desk, a lobby with vending machines, a Pokeball room, an Emergency Room with plenty of beds for injured Pokemon, a recovery room, a waiting room, rooms for lodging, and a cafeteria. The lobby possessed a large widescreen TV, so Trainers could watch typically Pokémon-oriented shows, such as Sinnoh Now, Pokemon Contest broadcasts, and major competitions like the Pokemon Leagues of each region or the Grand Festival.

"Man, this place has everything." he wowed spinning around the room totally amazed by all of it.

Watching from a distance, Beatrice epigram. "I take it this is your first time in a Pokemon Center."

Nodding slowly Dante answered her wise-crack. "Yeah, it is." How could this be when Johanna was such a famous person. "I mean my mom used to be a Pokemon Co-ordinator, but she'd only let me watch her train. I've never seen her in a contest. She said it was important that I come up with my own style just copying someone else's won't work."

Beatrice came to the exact same conclusions. "Your mom sounds wise."

"She is." he quickly countered. At heart Dante was nothing, but a big ole' momma's boy. Seeing things from a distant Dante began realizing that he had been sheltered for far too long, but old habits die hard.

Interrupting their back and forth, Alicia motioned at the long line of trainers in front of Nurse Joy's desk explaining. "There is Nurse Joy she'll heal all your Pokemon free of charge. Also from there you can register for the Sinnoh League." The long of trainers in front of Nurse Joy were obviously trainers interested in registering to take the gym challenge.

Always quick to avoid confrontation, he chortled lightly. "Oh no. That's not for me. Again I'm not a trainer." The last thing on his mind was facing down some overpowered trainer with some enormous Pokemon and him with only Turtwig for protection. "I think I'll pass."

"_Wow my hero." _ exclaimed Alicia rather sarcastically.

Walking backwards not really paying attention to where he was going, he tripped over a round pink rock. Waving his arms frantically he feel flat on the ground crashing face first. "Ow…my face. What was that thing?!"

Out of the corner of his ear a bizarre noise could be heard. "Kekekeke…" Alicia laughed barking like a Sealeo. Such a weird sounding laugh coming from such a sweet face was surely horrifying.

His face bright red Dante seethed. "Stop laughing at me! It wasn't that funny." Making a fool out of himself was sort of Dante's special ability.

Walking over to where Dante had tripped, Beatrice scooped up the rock he fell over. However, it wasn't a rock but a shrieking Happiny. "Look at what made the big man trip."

Tears welled up in Happiny's eyes as it screeched. "Piny! Happ!" It hollered loud enough to shatter eardrums.

"Huh?! That's not a Chansey?!" Dante questioned staring at the round Pokemon.

Happiny was a small Pokemon that is shaped like an Egg. Happiny had a soft, smooth light pink body. At the top of her head was a curly pigtail-like outgrowth that looks like hair, but has the same color and texture as her body. She has three round bumps on her forehead. Unlike her evolved forms, whose pouches are small and on their stomachs, her pouch surrounds the lower half of her body. In fact, it is the lower half of her body. The pouch also resembled a diaper. It was red with a white stripe around its top. The pouch was rubbery and flexible, enabling the Happiny to put things into it with ease. Happiny was still a baby and they couldn't produce an egg yet. To make up for this, Happiny would carry a white Egg-shaped stone in her pouch to imitate Chansey and Blissey.

Fumbling with his Pokedex, he hurriedly scanned the small Pokemon. **"Happiny, the Playhouse Pokemon: It likes to carry around a small rock. It may wander around others' feet and cause them to stumble."**

Holding Happiny in her arms, Beatrice carefully rocked the Playhouse Pokemon gently in her arms speaking baby talk. "There! There! The bad man can't hurt you any more." She embarked on humming a playful lullaby to soothe the young Pokemon.

Being rocked by Beatrice calmed the Playhouse Pokemon and it rubbed its face against her chest cooing. "Pinyyyy." No matter how you looked at it Happiny was just a baby.

Letting slip what was on his mind, Dante muttered. "Whoa…I didn't know you could be so motherly. I expected it to be all fire and brimstone with you." It was just such a surprise how the kunai wielding ninja could be so…uh… maternal.

"You shouldn't judge a book by the cover." advised the maid glancing up at him. Once Happiny stopped crying she placed it gently on the ground.

After the line dissipated Nurse Joy peered over at them from her desk where she saw Happiny playing with Beatrice and she rushed over quickly apologizing. "Oh my! I hope Happiny hasn't caused you too much trouble she can be a bit spoiled." Happiny hid behind them as Nurse Joy turned her attentions toward it. "That is not the proper conduct for a nurse." Happiny didn't make eye contact with her superior. "Happiny you get out here right now."

Nurse Joy, a young woman in her early twenties with swirly pink hair, had the appearance of a normal nurse where she wore a pink dress. A white apron and a white nurse hat complete with a red cross fitted snugly on top of her head.

Apparently Happiny didn't want anything to do with Nurse Joy. "Piny!" Everytime Nurse Joy reached for it, Happiny whined even louder.

As the Playhouse Pokemon trembled behind Beatrice's leg, she inquired. "Um…If I may ask what's going on?" From what she had always heard Nurse Joy's always had a good relationship with their partners.

Lowering her head, Nurse Joy was forced to admit. "I've tried teaching her how to be a nurse, but its been a hassle."

Glancing between the two of them Alicia asked. "Happiny is still young. Why don't you have a Chansey?" She was under the impression hay every Nurse Joy employed a Chansey as their assistant.

Throwing up her arms in defeat, Nurse Joy was exasperated. "I've just opened this center not too long ago and as you can probably tell that Happiny is my partner. But she isn't exactly nurse material." The confused looks she received convinced her that she would have to prove it. "Okay, Happiny please prepare the Pokemon for treatment."

Overly eager Happiny hopped into action rushing towards Dante and pushing him down forcibly taking Turtwig's Pokeball. Reaching for it, Dante couldn't believe it but Happiny was much stronger than him blocking his movements and he shrieked. "Hey wait a minute. Give him back." Moving off of him, Happiny easily lifted Turtwig with its monstrous strength slamming it into a stretcher. Pulling the straps on the gurney the Playhouse Pokemon restrained the Tiny Leaf Pokemon so it couldn't move. "Gah! C…can't you at least be a bit more gentle?!"

Not even remotely listening Happiny rushed back into the hospital area with a mortified Turtwig. "Twigg!" screamed the Tiny Leaf Pokemon pleaded with his master to save him.

Instantaneously getting off the ground Dante reached out his hand. "I'm coming Turtwig."

"Happiny doesn't know its own strength. She ends up only making things worst." Nurse Joy sighed leading them into the back. Walking behind some sliding doors, the restless nurse spoke out. "Follow me I'll get your Turtwig before Happiny hurts him."

Just as Nurse Joy said Happiny wasn't healing Turtwig it was just torturing the poor turtle. Turtwig was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. "Twig! Turtwig."

Happiny meant well, but its immaturity was really a problem. "If it weren't for the Sinnoh League registration our center wouldn't have any visitors." This fact really depressed Nurse Joy she worked her whole life for this moment and Happiny was throwing it away by rough housing. "I know it means well but at this point we'll have to close down the center."

Touching his chin, Dante tried to come up with the perfect solution. "I think you're going about it all wrong. Instead of forcing Happiny to be something that its obviously not why don't you play towards it assets. As an alternative of having Happiny nurse smaller Pokemon like Turtwig, its monstrous strength would come in handy with larger Pokemon such as Tyranitar."

Annoyed that he was giving her advice on how to do her job, Nurse Joy griped. "Don't you think I've already tried that. Its just no use."

Becoming defensive he shot back. "Yikes. I'm just trying to help; you don't have to bite my head off." Even though it was none of his business Dante was just doing his best to be of assistance and this was the thanks that he received.

"Now I see why Happiny doesn't listen to you." he screeched balling up his fists. Pushed against a wall he could become quite defensive.

Immediately regaining her composure, Nurse Joy reflected on her hasty action. "I…I'm so sorry. Its just that my pride as a nurse is on the line and if I accept an outsider's help I'd never be able to live it down. This is something that I have to do on my own."

Picking Happiny, Beatrice looked down at it muttering. "So, Nurse Joy is a Pokemon trainer too? Who would of known!"

Free from Happiny's so-called nursing, Turtwig stumbled over towards Dante with a weary expression. "You've been through enough. Turtwig return." he sighed holding out his Pokeball, a red stream of light then emanated from it drawing the Tiny Leaf Pokemon back inside.

Leading them back upstairs Nurse Joy took Happiny back from Beatrice smiling. "We would like to share our deepest apologizes for any problems that we might of caused."

Showing signs of remorse the Playhouse Pokemon wept. "Piny!"

Rubbing Happiny's head, Dante winked at it. "Ah...Its alright. Turtwig will survive. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger I always say."

"Yeah, It wasn't any problem. Just make sure you get that Happiny properly trained. Every Pokemon Center needs a good nurse's assistant." Alicia replied checking her Poketch. After realizing time was getting away from her, she turned toward Beatrice. "Come on we need to get back to the laboratory." Without even giving Dante another word they both vanished from the Pokemon Center.

Staring out of one of the Center's window night had fell it seemed like Dante had spent most of the day in Sandgem Town. Seeing his face turn pale, Nurse Joy suggested. "If you want you could spend the night in the Pokemon Center."

Feeling like he had no choice Dante took Nurse Joy up on her offer, he really didn' t wanting to travel at night. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he started stretching out and looking at Turtwig's Pokeball he yawned. "Let's stay here for the night and get a fresh start in the morning."

Aiming her arm down the hall, Nurse Joy explicated. "Just head for the door on your right and you'll be at our dormitory."Consider his mind blown the only thing the Pokemon Center didn't have was a limousine service. Since every service in the Pokemon Center was free how could they pay for all these amenities, maybe the Pokemon League covered all the expenses.

"Alright let's find a place to crash for the night." he groaned roaming the hallways. The Pokemon Center was definitely a lot eerier at night, the usual hussle and bussle was gone replaced by the haunting chirps of the Kricketot outside humming their lullaby. Tiptoeing down the corridor, Dante gulped down hard. "Crap...I'm gonna have nightmares." The floorboards creaking beneath his feet only made his pulse quicken until it felt like his heart would burst from his chest at any moment. Figuring it was just mind over matter he began repeating himself. _"Get a hold of yourself man. Its just a Pokemon Center."_

Speedwalking he eventually came upon the sleeping rooms. "Finally I'm safe." A bit of self-loathing started to take hold, he was actually scared to be inside a Pokemon Center by himself at night. It was a good thing that Nolan and his mother wasn't around they'd get a kick out of it.

Looking around it appeared strange that such young children would have co-ed dorm rooms. As the girls did not have to sleep in separate rooms from boys. "That can only lead to trouble." he cried from sheer horror. He went out of his way to find an empty room. "I'm better off sleeping alone." Dante knew from what his mother told him anyway, that nothing good ever happened between boys and girls in the middle of the night.

"Man, I'm going to sleep like a log." he yawned opening the door to his room not knowing what to expect. Tossing his backpack on the floor, he walked toward the common area sighing. "We've got a full day on our plate tomorrow."

Once inside Dante noticed that his room had a desk, a chair, and two sets of bunk beds to maximize space everything you'd expect from a bedroom. "I wonder if I'll even be able to sleep tonight. I hate sleeping in a bed that's not mine. Well...here goes nothing." he chirped leaping into the air crashing into the bed made from the silkiest down of an Altaria. The bed was so soft he felt like he would float off into space. _"Hmmm...I can't wait to tell mom about today." _as he drifted off into dreamland. This last day had been the most eventful in his whole life; he left home alone for the first time, even though him and Nolan got into trouble fiht some Starly, but he did meet Turtwig. And now he met a strange Nurse Joy and her feisty Happiny, life was sweet indeed.

Waking up bright eyed and bushy tailed the next morning Dante was ecstatic about returning to Twinleaf Town. "Oh yeah! I kept my promise with mom, now she has no choice, but to let me come home."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter Three. Meh it was uneventful IMO, but it is just filler. Also I decided to change Barry's name to Nolan.**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Four Can't Take a Shinx.**


	4. Can't Take A Shinx

**Last time on the Ballad of Dante: After a bumpy start Alicia showed me around Sandgem Town, she took me to all the popular spots for Pokémon trainers like the PokeMart and Pokémon Center. Speaking of the center when I first entered I saw Nurse Joy having trouble with her assistant a cuddly little Happiny, it wanted to play more than be a nurse. I couldn't help, but stick my nose into their business and it was promptly chewed right off. At least I registered for the Sinnoh League, that's a good thing right?**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Four**

**Can't Take A Shinx**

Outside of his window some Starly could be heard chirping waking Dante up from his slumber. Taking a whiff of that fresh morning air, he practically skipped downstairs ready to call home one of the Pokemon Center's videophones. All giddy from excitement he chortled. "Ahahaha...We finally get to go back to Twinleaf Town, Turtwig. You'll freak when you see my room I have all sorts of Pokemon stuff." He quickly listed all the paraphernalia that he owned.

Even though he seemed pumped, Turtwig on the other hand was pretty depressed. _"Twig. Turtwig."_

Aware that Turtwig didn't share his feelings, Dante attempted to console it. "Cheer up Turtwig it won't be that bad. Plus I know mom will cook us up something marvelous." He tried to no avail to get his little tortoise to see things his way. Rubbing the back of his neck, he could feel frustration rubbing all over. "Wait...what am I doing?! Turtwig is just a Pokemon I don't have to listen to him."

Snarling at the comment Turtwig leapt onto Dante's head snapping a huge bite. "Turt!"

Running down the stairs crash-landing in the middle of the center, he began whining. "Come stop it Turtwig. This isn't funny! You're not supposed to do stuff like that." The more he pulled on the Tiny Leaf Pokemon its grip tightened. Unlike his master, Turtwig was a brave little turtle and it wanted to go out battling with hundreds of other Pokemon.

Looking around for Nurse Joy, Dante thought that maybe she could help him out with Turtwig. However, it appeared that she had her hands full with Happiny who ran amok through the Pokemon Center administering its own brand of nursing. _"Never mind she looks like she needs more help than me." _he thought to himself managing to pull off the Tiny Leaf Pokemon.

Multiple trainers rushed pass them heading for Nurse Joy's desk. "Twig." Turtwig stammered with its mouth agape.

Just like the previous day the Pokemon Center was packed to the brim with trainers still interested in signing up for the Sinnoh League Challenge. The way Turtwig was acting made Dante actually have to consider it, but his fear still made him reluctant. Walking towards the back of the center, he quipped. "Come on let's just find those videophones I know mom is awaiting my phone call."

Sitting in front of the videophone booth, he then made a quick ring to Twinleaf Town where his mother Johanna was eagerly awaiting the call. Tapping impatiently on the desk, Dante waited for what felt like ten minutes. The screen eventually blinked the words ready and Dante exclaimed. "Finally its about time!" Relieved when his mother's smiling face he grinned. "Its so good to see a familiar face again."

On the other side of the videophone, Johanna sat with Glameow sitting on her lap. Stroking the Catty Pokemon's head asking. "So what's the run-down honey?!" Since he was gone all night Johanna had hoped that everything went good. "Don't keep me in the dark did you get to keep Turtwig?!"

"It was a success. I was allowed to keep him." he smiled holding Turtwig up to the camera as it prompted to greet her.

Beaming like the sun, Johanna was more excited than her own son. "With Turtwig the world is your Cloyster. So, what're you boys going next?"

Scratching his head, Dante questioned. "Huh?! Whaddya mean?! I was under the impression that I could come home. I talked to Professor Rowan like you said." Once again the sour expression returned to Turtwig face's. Looking down at it, he then sighed. "Don't be so torn up about it Twig. We'll have a lot of fun."

Noticing this Johanna felt it was her duty to scold him. "Turtwig is a Pokemon you need t take its feelings into consideration. A Pokemon like that lives for battling so I believe you owe it to Turtwig to give it at least one gym battle." Scratching behind Glameow's ear she continued. "Professor Rowan entrusted you with Turtwig's health and happiness." Dante was the type that needed to be forced into action he wouldn't do anything on his own volition. Tired of the guilt trip, Dante mumbled under his breath. _"Geez…I get already." _However, a problem quickly arrived even if he wanted to become a Pokemon trainer he had no clue how to get started. "Okay mom. I'll give it a shot for Turtwig's sake anyway. So where can I find a Pokemon Gym anyway?!" Oddly enough Dante only watched League Battles on television so he had no clue who the Sinnoh Gym Leaders were.

Unfurling a town map, Johanna put on her glasses stating. "Hmmm…According to this the closest gym is in Oreburgh City. It's just a little east from Jubilife City. I think if you leave now it'll take you only three days to reach it."

Grinning widely from cheek to cheek, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon bellowed happily. "Turtwig." At least it was happy.

Staring at the ceiling Dante knew he was outnumbered, but it wasn't a bad feeling. His mother and Turtwig were important to him; if they were happy, so was he. "I…I guess I'll go ask Nurse Joy to sign me up for the Sinnoh League Challenge." About to get up from the videophone he heard Johanna.

Wiggling her finger in front of the camera, she giggled. "Goody! Who knows maybe you'll enjoy and decide to take on all eight Sinnoh Gym Leaders."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself mom." Dante grumbled crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Seeing how Oreburgh City wasn't that far from his home, he felt that he at least had to give the place a look. Peering back at the screen he relented. "Just one gym battle and then I'm coming home mom. Your mind games won't work a second time."

"Okay, I won't count my Torchic before they hatch." sighed Johanna lowering her head. Quickly glancing back up she cried. "Ahhhhh! Who cares?! I just wanna watch my baby battle on TV. Don't forget that mommy is your biggest fan. Get out there and show them the Twinleaf pride." Dante was beginning to think that his mother was bipolar or something, her mood switched from sad to happy in an instant.

Signing off from the videophone, he held up Turtwig quipping. "I hope you're happy! You just love bringing me out of my comfort zone."

Turning around out of the corner of his eye Dante could see Happiny juggling some Pokemon from the infirmary. "Piny! Happiny!" Nurse Joy ran behind the Playhouse Pokemon trying to stop the madness, but the pink puffball refused to stop its play.

Dante whispered to his little buddy. _"I'm glad you're not nuts like Happiny." _Turtwig might of been a handful, but at least it listened to him. Standing up he began stretching while yawning. _"Okay let's get this over with."_

Really not wanting to go through this again with Happiny, he unenthusiastically made his way over greeting a fatigued Nurse Joy. Digging a finger into his eye he didn't make eye contact asking. "Uh…Is there still time to sign up for the Sinnoh League?!"

Managing to restrain Happiny, Nurse Joy glanced up at him. "Huh really?! You seemed so against it yesterday."

Twiddling his thumbs Dante incoherently responded. "Well…some things happened…uh…and now I've…um…reconsidered it." He broke out into a cold sweat, he was prone to nervousness when put on the spot.

Leading him over to the reception desk, Nurse Joy warmly smiled. "Of course you've still got time to register."

Calmly taking his Pokedex she placed into the panel on her computer scanning the tiny device. On an overhead monitor Dante could see his profile appear. It read. "Name: Dante Masters, Hometown: Twinleaf Town, Age: 13, Pokemon Owned: Turtwig." After Dante was officially a Sinnoh League Pokemon trainer, Nurse Joy handed him a couple of things imperative for his journey. "First up is your Badge Case it'll keep all your badges clean and shiny, next is your Town Map use this so you won't get lost, and lastly your Trainer's Card its important make sure you don't lose it."

Holding the laminated card in his finger tips, Dante was amazed by how real this felt. He was an professional Pokemon trainer now something that he never dreamt about not in a million years. _"The weight is immense." _he thought to himself. This was serious with a Trainer's Card he felt like he couldn't go back to the way things were before.

Dante just stood there like a statue prompting Nurse Joy to immediately grab him by the shoulders asking. "Are you okay?! You haven't budged one bit."

Shaking his head, a bead of sweat rolled down Dante's brow. "I…I'm sorry. Its just that this finally hit me."

Brushing against his leg, Turtwig probed. "Twig?"

Looking down Dante gave a pained smile. "Nah, I'm fine Turtwig. C'mon let's go find you some friends." Facing away from Nurse Joy's desk, he preceded to head outside in order to look for some Pokemon to capture. "I'll see you later."

Leaving Sandgem Town, Dante wondered into a nearby field that his Town Map referred to as Route 202. The bushes could of used some trimming and the trees on the route were enormous seemingly stretching forever. On the ground there was a beaten down dirt road path heading straight for the town over.

Reading his map, Dante unknowingly stumbled upon a Pokemon napping in a tree and his eyes widen while his breathing became sharp. "A…Bu…Burmy?!" It felt like a stone sink to the bottom of his stomach.

Burmy had a black segmented body with a coil-like appendage on the top its head. It possessed a beak-like mouth and yellow eyes. The bagworm had six stubby legs the first two pairs were black, while the back pair was yellow. Its body was covered by a coat of leaves.

"Twig?!" Turtwig irked looking back at him. It didn't get what was the big deal about some Burmy.

Trembling like a leaf he held his Pokedex at the sleeping Pokemon. The device returned with information stating. **"Burmy, the Bagworm Pokemon: Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak." **

Talking to himself, Dante put on a brave face for Turtwig. _"Alright…Its just a bug. Its just a bug. It can't hurt me." _ Trying to find his nerve he pointed at the tree crying. "Get in there and use Razor Leaf!" Swinging its head around Turtwig shot razor-sharp leaves from the leaf on its head at Burmy knocking it from the tree.

The Bagworm Pokemon didn't even see it coming, crashing into the ground with a thud. "Burmy?" Annoyed that its sleep was disturbed Burmy's body became outlined in yellow as it was surrounded with light blue circles. Aiming for Turtwig, it then fired the circles at the turtle.

Bracing itself Turtwig took the orbs of light head on. "Twig." it cooed teasing Burmy because it wasn't that strong.

Angered Burmy chirped. "Burmy!" A cold shiver went down Dante's spine he really wasn't good with Bug Pokemon.

Ready to attack Turtwig twisted around facing his master. "Twig."

In full blown panic mode now, Dante held his chest it felt like his heart would burst at any time. _"M…Maybe we should just let it go." _He dreamt of nothing else, but running for the hills. Even if he caught Burmy there was no way he would be able to train it without wanting to vomit. Seeing as his partner wasn't going for it he ordered. "Okay then…Turtwig use Tackle."

Lowering its head Turtwig plowed into the bagworm. "Turtwig. Twig!"

"Burmy! Burm!" squeaked Burmy quickly scooping up the leaves that scattered everywhere. Glancing up the Bagworm Pokemon witnessed the young trainer staring right into its beady little eyes. The sight of a naked Burmy was too much for Dante and he lost his nerve losing consciousness in the process. Shocked from this Burmy used the confusion Burmy to squirm away.

It went without saying that Turtwig was furious snapping. "Twig!"

"I…I'm sorry Turtwig. Its just that Bug Pokemon freak me out." explained Dante sitting back up trembling from fright rather mightily. He was a severe entomophobic likely to experience enough anxiety upon viewing or otherwise coming into contact with an insect that he experienced a full-blown series of panic attacks. With extreme cases, the he would lose consciousness for a short periods of time.

"_Twig." _Rolling his eyes Turtwig could only let out an exhausted gasp.

Gritting his teeth Dante became annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean Turtwig?! I'm not a coward! I told you that I'm not good with bugs, but NO you wouldn't listen. You just had to fight a Burmy." Even his own Pokemon was picking on him.

His Turtwig quickly fired back. "Turtwig! Turt!"

"You know what! Let's just agree to disagree." he muttered unfurling his Town Map. Pointing a little ahead of their current position he stated. "Jubilife isn't too far maybe we'll find strong city Pokemon there." Following the dirt road Dante and Turtwig finally made their way into the sprawling metropolis known as Jubilife City.

* * *

The entire city is built on land carved out of a mountain by the residents of neighboring Oreburgh City. Jubilife was the most modernized city in Sinnoh and the largest city in the region, it was a destination for tourists visiting the region. Jubilife City dwarfed Twinleaf Town Dante could didn't even know where to start, he could easily get lost in a city that big.

"Turt…" gasped Turtwig even the usually laid back Pokemon was stunned.

Slapping his face Dante did have time to be sight-seeing he was supposed to be capturing a Pokemon so he could challenge the Oreburgh Gym. "I can't believe mom has the nerves to keep pushing me farther and farther away." Taking a peek down at Turtwig who stood next to him, he quipped. "Now where do we find some city Pokemon?!"

However, Turtwig took note of a suspicious man scurrying back and forth between lamp posts.

Taking a few steps back the bizarre man feigned shock. "WHAAAT?! ...Your Pokemon is brilliant! How did you know?! How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!" The weird man looked to be in his mid to late forties with messy black hair, worn out eyes and a massive five o' clock shadow. On his body the man dressed in a black suit with a purple tie, over all this he wore a long brown trench coat.

"What's the International Police?! I thought Officer Jenny were the only cops in Sinnoh?!" asked Dante he had never heard of this suspicious organization.

Basically ignoring Dante's retort, the weird man continued. "...Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not?" His speech patterns were so weird that the enigmatic youth had a hard time keeping up.

Raising an eyebrow, Dante glanced down at Turtwig mumbling. _"Its another weird person…maybe we should keep going."_

The bizarre man in the trench coat then started walking around him. "Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite member of the International Police." Giving Dante a chance to keep up he then chortled. "My name... Ah, no. I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. This is my codename."

Looker's words made absolutely no sense to him, Dante stared at him all puzzled. "Huh?! So, Mr. Looker why are you hiding behind a lamp post?!"

"Before we continue all me to ask you. Have you seen anyone suspicious?!" asked Looker getting a little too close.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dante replied. _"Um…Besides you?!" _Looker was beginning to really freak him out.

Getting rather offensive, Looker crossed his arms. "I…am…not suspicious." He attempted to show Dante his International Police badge, before ongoing. "Listen…erm…I forgot to give you a codename. From now on you shall be referred to as Scarlett."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Dante shrieked. "Scarlett?! But isn't that a girl's name?"

Leaning back to close again, Looker whispered in his ear. "You need to be careful Scarlett. Unfortunately, in Sinnoh there have been a rash of criminals stealing the Pokemon of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion."

Thinking it over carefully, Dante placed a hand on his chin before replying. _"You mean like Team Rocket?! Hmm…I haven't seen anyone like that here." _A group of criminals just like Team Rocket operating in Sinnoh that was the last thing he wanted to come face-to-face with. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out."

Squawking loudly a Chatot swooped down heading for Looker. "All clear! Squawk! All clear!" Chatot was a parakeet-like Pokemon that has a black-colored head similar to an eighth-note as well as a tail that looked like a metronome, also black in coloration. It was brightly colored with blue wings, a pink beak and eyelids, a yellow "bib" and talons, and a green stomach. It also possess a white collar similar to a ruff.

Dante had never seen such a Pokemon before and consulted with his Pokedex. **"Chatot, the Music Note Pokemon: Its tongue is just like a human's. As a result, it can cleverly mimic human speech."**

Popping a saltine cracker into Chatot's mouth, Looker sighed. "Good work partner, but where are the bad guys?! I had inside information that Team Galactic were supposed to appear here."

Putting away his Pokedex, he then asked. "Team Galactic?"

Pointing a finger at him, Looker then explained. "The information I have on them is sketchy to say the least…but…from my sources they are interested in Pokemon evolution. I'm desperately trying to find out details on them such as their members and boss."

Repeating his trainer's words, Chatot chirped. "Rawrk! Boss! Boss!"

Walking away with the Music Note Pokemon perched on his shoulder, Looker then stated. "This mission is dangerous, Scarlett so I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty." Stopping in his tracks, he suddenly ran back squealing. "...Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, oh no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings! It is your duty as a junior International Police officer."

Always getting caught up in the silliest shenanigans, Dante questioned. _"What's a junior International Police officer?! What is that supposed to mean?"_

Speeding up on a motorcycle, Officer Jenny skidded to a stop griping. "There you are Looker! I've been looking all over Jubilife for you." Officer Jenny had long shoulder length frizzy turquoise hair and amber eyes. The female police officer wore a purple hat adorned with a yellow star, a short sleeved dark blue shirt covered in yellow buttons and a blue mini-skirt. Looking her up and down, Dante noticed that Officer Jenny had legs that went on for miles. She looked more like a cosplayer than a police officer.

Delight emerged on Looker's weary face. "So have you discovered Team Galactic's nefarious plot?!"

"Who?! Not that again!" Officer Jenny groaned shaking her head. No one believed Looker's stories about Team Galactic, he was known to over exaggerate. Taking a couple of steps off her bike, the police woman explained the situation. "I didn't put word to the International Police headquarters about some fictional criminal enterprise you made up. I need your help dealing with some Shinx."

"Wha?! Some ordinary Pokemon?! Shouldn't you ask Nurse Joy for help?!" scoffed Chatot perched on Looker's shoulder. Getting stunned glances from Dante and Officer Jenny, the Music Note Pokemon squeaked. "I mean…Rawrk…Shinx."

Not getting his appearance, Looker calmly asked. "Chatot is right. Why call me for some ordinary Pokemon?!"

A little peeved Officer Jenny placed her hands on her hips screaming. "You investigate strange occurrences right?! Well these Shinx aren't native, they're from the Valley Windworks so why are they here causing trouble here?!"

Dante interjected into their conversation. "Why would a couple of Shinx be getting into trouble?!"

At her wits end, Officer Jenny elucidated to the curious youth. "Shinx are Electric Pokemon and these one have been draining the city of precious electricity. I can even contain their pride it just keep growing in numbers." She tried everything threatening them, bargaining with them, and even trying to understand them, but nothing worked. "So I figured if Looker was here he could find out what the matter was."

Stroking his stubble, Looker grinned. _"Hmm…well Scarlett it looks like we have our first assignment."_

Shaking his head frantically, Dante squeaked. "Wha?! I…I'm not your partner I have my own stuff to deal with." Running behind a pride of Shinx that seemed not to want to listen to anyone was not his idea of fun. "I'll be wishing you luck, Looker."

He attempted to sneak off, but Turtwig took a bite out of his leg. "Twig! Turt!"

"Owwww!" Shooing Turtwig away, Dante then scoffed. "Are you nuts?! I'm not going to crawl around looking for some Shinx." Letting go of his leg, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon stared straight into his eyes hitting Dante right in the heart, he did promise to catch a city Pokemon and this was his best shot. Giving in and against his better thought Dante then huffed. "Gahh…Fine! You know what Turtwig I spoil you, I hope you know that."

Rubbing his hands together, Looker laughed. "Goodie! Me and Scarlett are in! So, where are these Shinx at?!"

Officer Jenny pointed toward one of the manholes sighing. "Who knows?! Usually the pride lurks about in the sewers. If you'd like I could summon a team to venture down there and flush them out." Holding up her radio she was about to call in reinforcements.

Assessing the situation Looker took a glimpse at the sky prior to informing her of his decision. "No, I that will only make things worst. I will go in with only Chatot and Scarlett."

"_The sewers?!" _Dante quipped getting nauseous. He wasn't interested in climbing into some cesspool.

Raring to go Looker chortled. "It'll be fine! I have Chatot to protect us!" However, Dante just stared at him, how exactly could a Flying Pokemon guard them. Abruptly grabbing him, the shifty inspector headed for the Jubilife City sewers. "We have to keep our eyes peeled. Who knows what's lurking down there."

"_So why go?!"_ Dante grumbled while being dragged down below Jubilife City. Almost leaping into a tree after hearing a loud explosion, he witnessed the lights in the entire city suddenly blinking on and off. "What the?! Its a power surge?!"

Driving off on her motorcycle Officer Jenny ordered them. "I...I'll be at the Pokemon Center checking on the sick Pokemon call me if you need my assistance."

Climbing down below the city, oddly enough the Jubilife sewers weren't digusting as Dante had thought. "Its fully automatic. No one likes filth my young ward." snickered Looker teasing him as they walked down the sewer line.

Squawking loudly Chatot chirped. "Its dark! Its dank! Rawrk!"

They didn't have to trek far in the sewers as they were immediately ambushed by some Shinx. The Shinx were cat-like Pokemon resembling a lion cubs. Their fur was mostly blue, yet there is an arrangement of black fur under its neck like a collar. Their forelegs each had a gold ring around them; these were its electricity glands. They had large, oval ears with gold star-like symbols in them, similar to the star on its tail. They also possessed small tufts of hair that would eventually grow into a mane and could be seen on the top and rear sides of its head. Whenever their mouth is open, small fangs could be seen developing.

Slowly backing away, the Shinx bared their fangs growling. "Shinx."

Holding up his Pokedex, he learnt. **"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon: The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble."**

Watching very intently Looker tried grasping the situation. _"That's odd. Shinx are usually very cowardly."_

Looking past the pride, Dante could see an injured Shinx laying on a pile of trash. Its breathing was labored and it possessed an obvious fever. Staring into the Flash Pokemon's eyes it was like he was looking in a mirror, the baby Shinx was frightened. Witnessing this Dante took upon himself to make the little Pokemon feel better.

Slowly approaching the Shinx with his arms held high up in the air, Dante cooed. "Don't worry I want hurt you. I just want to help you. I'm Dante by the way."

However, as he stepped ever so closer the head Shinx leapt in front of him discharging some electricity. Expecting to get shocked Dante attempted to cover himself. "Wahhh!" Just in the nick of time, Turtwig jumped in front of him taking the blast on head on. Stomping its feet the Tiny Leaf Pokemon was ready for the counter attack, but Dante advised against it. "No, Twig. We can't do that! We want to show the Shinx that we're friends so you can't attack them." Obeying its master, Turtwig took every blast the Shinx fired as Dante approached their injured comrade. "Just do your best to defend their attacks. I promise I'll give you something tasty to eat tonight."

Watching as the boy made his way over, Looker reached out his arm warning him. "Be careful Scarlett wild Pokemon are dangerous."

"Will you please stop calling me Scarlett!" quipped Dante glaring at Looker it was really annoying, before turning attention back to the Shinx. In an attempt not to provoke it he asked. "W...What's the matter Shinx?! Come on you can tell me."

"Shinx._ Shi...nx." _Shinx responded wearily. It could barely keep its head up.

Soaring around the room, Chatot translated its words. "Rawrk! I got caught on a fence post! Rawrk!"

Gently lifting up Shinx, Dante could see that one of the Flash Pokemon's hindleg rings were broken. "Huh. I see."

Shaking his head Looker explained. "That is not good. Shinx use electricity to communicate, so if its ring is broken it can't talk to its brothers."

"The power surge from earlier?! It had to be the Shinx!" exclaimed Dante finally figuring it out. Facing Looker, he responded. "The other Shinx must be siphoning off electricity and feeding it into this one."

Clasping his hands together, Looker interjected. "So, that little Shinx is going through electrical backup." Seeing Dante's confused face, he went in deeper. "Electrical back-up happens when an Electric Pokemon is too full of electricity with no way to discharge it, for this one its ring is broken making communication impossible. The other members of its pride kept feeding it electricity making it very ill in the process. Unless it discharges the excess electricity there's a chance Shinx could explode."

"Explode?!" Dante screeched almost dropping the beleaguered Pokemon.

Then standing in front of the Shinx pride, he took a deep breath. "Listen you're not helping! This Shinx needs to go to a Pokemon Center since his ring is broken and he can't tell you that you're excess electricity is making him sick." The other Shinx stopped fighting Turtwig for awhile and turned to listen. "If I don't get Shinx some help it'll explode probably taking you guys out with the entire sewer."

The other Shinx griped about this, but head one looked Dante in the eye before relenting. "Shinx! Shinx!"

Landing on top of Dante's head, the Music Note Pokemon hummed. "Rawrk! You better take care of him or else! Rawrk"

Still confused by the happenings Looker decided."But I…I still don't know what's going on here. Why are these Shinx here in the first place, but I bet my best bet is to head for the Valley Windworks." Seeing as it was time they parted, the investigator glanced over at Dante smiling. "Scarlett you get that Shinx to a Pokemon Center I'll continue the investigation at the windworks." With that being said Looker turned away departing from the Jubilife sewers followed by his partner Chatot.

Opening up a Pokeball, Dante drew Shinx inside prior to glancing down at the pride uttering. "D...don't worry. I'll get Shinx's ring fix. So please don't cause any more power outages." He had caught his first Pokemon, but not in the manner that he wished.

Nodding slowly the head Shinx roared at his mates prompting them to disappear further into the sewers.

* * *

**A/N: Too much was happening in this chapter I'll have to slow things down a bit. **

**Anywho Stay Tuned for Chapter 5 Chim-Charred**


	5. Chim-Charred

**Last time on the Ballad of Dante: Leaving Sandgem Town I decided to look for a Pokémon to capture, but I sadly came across a Burmy, gawd I hate Bug Pokémon. I ended up fainting and Turtwig became sore with me. Dragging into Jubilife City I saw a weird man sneaking around lampposts he claimed to be an International Police Officer. He started calling me Scarlett and I was somehow dragged into the sewers to search for some Shinx, they were accused of causing power outages. It was just a misunderstanding as No Face, that's what I call the head Shinx, was just trying to feed one of his pride mates some electricity. I caught the sickly Shinx promising to get him help. **

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Five**

**Chim-Charred**

Following Looker's suggestion Dante made his way over to the Jubilife City Pokemon Center carrying the sickly little Shinx. "Don't worry little guy I'm going to get you some help." As the sickly lion cub placed its head on his chest, the frazzled young trainer could feel its fever rising. Lowering his head he stormed through the city until he reached the Pokemon Center. "Oh no…I'm running out of time."

Out of breath Dante burst into the Pokemon Center where he saw Chansey, a pink Pokemon with an egg-shaped body, assisting Nurse Joy. It had hair-like outgrowths on the side of its head, stubby limbs and a short tail. It's lower body was fully developed and contained a pouch which it used to hold eggs.

Drenched in sweat he managed to scan the rotund Pokemon with his Pokedex receiving data. **"Chansey, the Egg Pokemon and the evolved form of Happiny: A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people."**

Almost collapsing from fatigue, he lunged for Chansey grabbing her around the midsection squeaking. "Excuse me, but can I get so help?!" His sight became blurry, but his only thoughts were Shinx.

Turning away from some Pokemon she was nursing, Chansey questioned him. "Chansey?! Chan?"

Dropping to one knee, struggling to catch his breath Dante whined. "Uh…Loo..ker, Looker said that Shinx has electrical back-up." Never really an athlete this was the most he ever exerted himself and he eventually collapsed. _"Ple…Please help Shinx." _Losing consciousness he inadvertently dropped Shinx.

Gently nudging his face, Shinx weakly roared. _"Shinx?! Shinx?"_

Seeing someone fall out got everyone's attention in the center. "Oh no…He fainted! We've got to help. Chansey use Softboiled!" Nurse Joy screeched running over from behind her desk. Obeying Chansey fired the egg in her pouch into the air. The egg then exploded, and the dust from it circled around Dante, healing him. A new egg takes its place as soon as Chansey fired it.

"Huh?!" Opening his eyes Dante could feel the fatigue draining away from his body.

Leaning over him, Nurse Joy scolded him for his reckless. "That was close. You should really be more careful. If anything happened to you Shinx would be in serious trouble." She knew that his heart was in the right place, but he could of gravely injured himself. Taking a deep breath letting her anger, she preceded to ask. "Now what seems to be the problem?!"

Standing back up Dante screeched at the top of his lungs. "Electrical back-up!" He was more concerned with Shinx than himself.

"Hmm...I see!" mumbled Nurse Joy touching her chin, no wonder Dante was so scared. Glimpsing at her assistant, she declared. Chansey this serious! Will you please take the patient into the back. Shinx takes number one priority."

Following them into the back of the Pokemon Center, Dante witnessed all sorts of contraptions. "Will these help Shinx?!"

Walking over to a large steel device with a rubber hose attached, Nurse Joy beamed. "Of course it'll work." Stretching out the hose she attached a couple of electrodes to Shinx's electrical glands around its ankles. "Relax this device suck out excess electricity." Flipping a switch the machine activated humming loudly frightening Shinx.

Rubbing its head, Dante cooed. "I…It'll be alright. I'm right here and I'm not gonna abandon you." His words seemed to calm the Flash Pokemon.

About half-an hour past and the lion cub was fast asleep as the device worked its magic. Stroking Shinx's back, Nurse Joy examined it closely before chirping. "Also I see one of its glands is broken. This poor baby has been through a lot but we can fix that right, Chansey!"

Approaching them carrying a bottle of superglue, Dante blinked in amazement as she simply glued its gland back together. "What the?! Is that all you had to do?!"

Flashing a thumbs up, the nurse responded. "Electric Pokemon are very resilient. All I have to do is temporarily bonded Shinx's rings back together they'll naturally heal on their own."

Seeing that Shinx would be alright, Dante then warmly greeted the Egg Pokemon by letting out a hearty chuckle. "So, this Pokemon Center has a Chansey unlike that Happiny at the Sandgem one." Now this was what he expected, every Pokemon Center was supposed to have a Chansey not some pre-evolved form, it was just unnatural. Wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye. "And its so well-behaved."

Wrapping a bandage around Shinx's injured ankle, the Egg Pokemon giggled. "Chansey! Chan!"

Dropping her head Nurse Joy released a very exasperated groan. "Hahhh…I take it you ran into my sister Joy at the Sandgem Town Pokemon Center. I tried telling her that Happiny was still too young to be a nurse, but she wouldn't listen." Just thinking about her baby sister was giving Nurse Joy a massive headache. "I should march down here and shut her down."

Speaking from personal experience Dante placed his arms behind his head responding. "I think you're maybe overdoing. Sure your sister is over her head, but that's the only way to grow right?!"

"Ooo…You said something so cool." gushed Nurse Joy a bit embarrassed by him. Slightly blushing she complained. _"Too bad you're a little kid."_

Waking back up Shinx was more energetic than Dante had ever seen. "Hahaha…I'm glad you're feeling better."

Placing a bowl of Poke-Kibble in front of it, Nurse Joy then avowed him kindly. "Shinx will be just fine, but it'll be awhile before he can use any electric moves." Bandages were wrapped tightly around the Flash Pokemon's hind legs. "You can still train him, but please be gentle. I wouldn't want this little cutie getting hurt again."

Nodding rapidly Dante replied. "I…I understand. I won't run it into the ground."

Recalling Shinx he made his way back upstairs to the common area of the Pokemon Center, so he could have a team meeting. Even though Shinx was all better now, Dante still needed a bit more information so he could craft a training regime and he consulted with his Pokedex which informed him. **"Shinx Attacks Known; Tackle, and Bite. Special Ability: Rivalry-****Raises Shinx's attack power if the foe has the same gender, but reduces it if the opponent has the opposite gender."**

Stroking his chin, he entered the inner reaches of him mind while mumbling. _"Hmm...only two attacks?! That's gonna be tough." _Prone to over think things his mind grasped at all kinds of straws. _"Mom wants me to battle the Oreburgh Gym for Turtwig's sake, but if Shinx can't use Electric moves then how will it be able to help?" _He would never abandon Shinx, but he was just thinking logically.

Trying to think of a way around Shinx's inability to use Electric moves for now, he began noticing the Flash Pokemon about to start weeping. Waving his arms around Dante tried calming it down. "No, its not like that Shinx. I'm happy you're apart of Team Dante, but we need to come up with another attack for you. If we're really honest Tackle and Bite aren't strong attacks."

Stomping its feet, Turtwig was offended by that comment. "Twig."

Seeing where his turtle was coming from, Dante was still stuck. "What're you getting upset about?! You have Razor Leaf, but Shinx doesn't have a move that could cause major damage. I'm just thinking rationally."

"If I could be so rude I happen to overhear your conversation." stated Nurse Joy returning over to where Dante, Turtwig, and Shinx were at having their team meeting. "How about teaching your Shinx a TM?!"

A guilty feeling came over Dante as he apologized. "I'm so sorry for hogging up all your time."

"Its okay its all a part of the job." Nurse Joy then calmly walked over to a shelf packed with all kinds of musty old goods. Grabbing a small box, that the Pokeball could be inserted into, off the shelf she faced Dante giggling. "A Technical Machine or TM for short is a machine used by trainers to teach a Pokemon a new move that it might not otherwise learn."

Blowing cobwebs off the box causing dust to fly into Dante's face, the helpful nurse quipped. "This is TM23, it contains the move Iron Tail. I take it you're a trainer and let's just say that this Technical Machine will come in handy at the Oreburgh Gym."

Not really getting her hint, he accepted the gift anyway. "Thank you so much I'll put it to good use."

Placing the Technical Machine into his backpack, Dante took a look down at his little lion cub who ate happily. "I have the TM now, but how can I teach it to Shinx?!"

"All you have to do is put Shinx's Pokeball into the Technical Machine and it'll learn Iron Tail, its that simple. However, its up to you to help it master the technique." explained Nurse Joy as she knelt down besides Shinx rubbing its head. Looking back up at Dante, she advised him against being reckless. "Just because your Shinx has learned Iron Tail it really doesn't matter. Its because if the move isn't properly mastered it can't be performed."

Beginning to panic Dante broke out in hives. "How can I properly teach Shinx?! I don't want to be a bad trainer."

Tapping her chin Nurse Joy folded her arms sighing. "Hmm...Training Pokemon isn't really my forte. Looking over at Chansey, she was suddenly struck with inspiration. "I…I got it! You should attend the Battle Club. I'm sure someone over there can help you. But be careful a TM can only be used once so choose wisely."

Leaving the Pokemon Center, Dante decided to search for the Battle Club but he had no clue where to start. _"Hmmm…Maybe I shoulda gotten direction." _Holding Shinx in his arms, he felt it was best getting it some training as soon as possible.

Scampering down the street Dante heard a recognizable voice howl. "Gainway! I can't stop!"

Extremely irritated Dante knew what was coming next. _"Nolan." _Just as he thought his next door neighbor barreled into him knocking both boys into some nearby bushes. Everytime he met up with Nolan it left a bad taste in his mouth. "What're you doing here anyway?"

Patting him on the back, Nolan chortled. "Well...I'm here training so I can challenge the Oreburgh Gym, but what're you doing here?! I thought you'd run back to mommy by now."

Even if what he said was true, Nolan was the last person Dante wanted to hear it from. "Be quiet. I promised Turtwig and Shinx that we would try battling a gym leader too."

Glancing down at Shinx, Nolan grinned sharply. "So, you finally caught a Pokemon, huh?!"

Feeling pretty proud of himself, Dante quipped. "Yeah! it was causing problem in the Jubilife Sewers with its pride, but its all good now. It got hurt and Nurse Joy said that he won't be able to use Electric moves for awhile."

"Weak." Nolan sighed he wouldn't be bothered with such a Pokemon.

Irked Dante griped. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Pokemon are meant to battle. If it can't fight you should just release it. Training Pokemon is cool for some people, but I'd rather just catch a strong one." uttered Nolan shrugging his shoulders. He didn't have the patient to train a weak Pokemon, so he planned to just capture the strongest one he stumbled across. "I plan to take out my dad as fast as possible."

"Shut up jerk." Banging a fist against his chest, Dante declared. "Shinx will eventually be able to use Electric moves, but as his trainer its my job to teach him other attacks. At least until he fully heals."

Pretending to yawn Nolan lamented. "I get that! But I don't have time to waste with a Pokemon that's not worth it." Both boys philosophy towards training Pokemon were as different as night and day. "Besides don't get uppity with me! You didn't want to train Pokemon so I don't need your advice."

"Listen you! I know I'll prove you wrong Nolan by battling you." Dante fumed. Looking here and there in the area, he seethed. "Nurse Joy said that a place called the Battle Club is around here somewhere and I plan on shutting you up." The old Dante would of probably agreed with Nolan about strong and weak Pokemon, but after everything he went through with Shinx made him change that opinion.

Searching for the Battle Club both boys exchanged angry glares until a portly man with slightly balding brown hair wearing a black karate gi standing outside a domed building greeted them. When Dante and Nolan caught his eye, he approached the flabbergasted boys smiling. "Greeting...my name is Don George. Welcome to the Battle Club. Its a recent import all they way from the Unova region. Since they're so popular there I decided to open a couple in Sinnoh."

A devious grin appeared on Nolan's face as he smirked. "What luck we were looking for this place."

The location of the Battle Club was awfully familiar. "What the heck?!" Dante stammered with his eyes almost popping out of his head. What happened to the Poketch Company, this was unbelievable. How could they close an iconic Sinnoh business for some high tech battling facility. "Where's the Poketch shop?!"

Proud of the location, Don George answered. "They've closed. I bought them out."

"I've heard of these places from my dad. He said there nowhere better to train your Pokemon than a Battle Club." Nolan grinned nudging his friend in the side. Returning Don George's greeting, he responded. "Good morning. I'm Nolan and this dude is Dante. We were just talking about having a battle, do you think you can make that happen?"

"Certainly." Don George replied leading them into the club. "If you have questions about battling, the Battle Club has the answers!"

* * *

Inside the Battle Club, Dante and Nolan noticed that it had many features. There are computers that show trainers information about other trainers and their Pokemon, these are able to be used to access Xtransceivers and to ask the trainer for a battle. The main part is a battleground where trainers come to battle and learn tips from the battle master, Don George. At the back of the facility, there is a storage room with security cameras and alarms. Numerous battlefields littered the arena each with cameras fixated on them for direct broadcast.

Leading them over to the front desk, Don George swiped their Trainer's Cards into his computer making them members. "Before we get started as part of your club membership you'll get a Xtransceiver on the house."

Scratching his head, Nolan asked. "Xtransceiver?" He'd heard of Poketches, but not a Xtransceiver.

Pumping out his chest, a boy about their age explained. "A Xtransceiver is a powerful communication tool, and allows the user to contact other trainers. It also allows you to see a trainer's badges and number of Pokemon."

"Whose this?!" chided Nolan annoyed by the boy who leapt into their conversation.

Holding out his arm, Don George referred to the young trainer. "Hehehe…This is Bastion! He's been here all week battling all comers and he hasn't lost once." Bastion was a fairly tall young man with light brown hair and he was also kind of pale. He wore a white shirt under a yellow jacket with a Pokeball logo on the back. Blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

"Oh yeah pretty boy?!" Nolan snickered raising an eyebrow, he was getting excited. "Its too bad that you're gonna lose to me."

Hanging onto Bastion's shoulder squeaked Aipom. "Eipam! Pom!"

Looking back at his partner, Bastion laughed. "Huh? I guess Aipom disagrees."

Brushing off Aipom, Nolan smirked. "I don't care what Ape Escape has to say. Becoming Sinnoh League Champion is my destiny. I'm a 2nd Generation trainer anyway, so its in my blood."

Not letting such a bizare claim pass, Dante asked. "What's that nonsense about being a 2nd Generation?! So what? My mom won a Ribbon Cub and that doesn't make me a Top Co-ordinator."

Aipom appeared to be a purple monkey, with beige color on its face, ear insides, belly, feet and tail. Its faces had round eyes and a constantly cheeky smile. Along its head were large, oval-shaped ears and a cowlick. Aipom's arms were completely purple with no actual paws or fingers present, although it did have visible feet. The most famous feature of this arboreal Pokemon was the three-fingered hand on the end of its tail.

Dante pointed his Pokedex at the cheeky little Pokemon and it delivered. **"Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon: ****It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands."**

Squealing like a little girl Dante gushed over Aipom. "Kyahhh! Its so cute I wish I had an Aipom." It had to be the cutest Pokemon that he stumbled upon.

Rubbing his temples, Nolan grumbled. "Hey! Can't you read the mood a little?" How could Dante interrupt his cool staredown with Bastion by acting so girly.

"I don't want to hear your nonsense." snickered Dante as he shook Aipom's tail hand. Peering back at Nolan, he chuckled. "Don't tell me this isn't cool."

Ignoring Nolan, Bastion faced the other trainer asking. "Say Dante would like a battle?!"

"How do you know my name?!" he exclaimed squeezing Aipom's tail too hard.

Aipom began screeching loudly. "Eipam!" Swatting Dante away it climbed up onto Bastion's head.

Showing Dante his profile on his wristwatch communicator, Bastion smirked. "Well my Xtransceiver told me. You're Dante Masters from Twinleaf Town. You have one star and your Pokemon are Turtwig and Shinx."

Scanning his new friend with his Xtransceiver, Dante read the information on its screen. "Bastion, Jubilife City: Badges: 1. Pokemon owned: Aipom, Tangela."

Looking down at his Pokemon, Dante felt that this was a perfect chance. "Alright then. I'll battle you! Shinx can learn how to battle by watching Turtwig."

Pumping his fist, Bastion grinned. "Awesome! I'll be sure to knock you flat."

Folding his arms Nolan started to pout. "How is this fair?! I asked for a battle first."

Pressing a button on the control panel, Don George activated the battlefield. "Hahaha…You can battle Bastion next Nolan."

Each trainer took their respective spots on the battlefield. Gripping his Pokeball, Dante sighed. "Okay Turtwig this is our first Pokemon battle since mom thrashed us. Let's make it a good one." The ball spun in the air releasing a red light and his Tiny Leaf Pokemon appeared.

Seeing Dante's Pokemon, Bastion made his selection. "So you went with Turtwig huh?! Okay I'll use a Grass Pokemon too! C'mon out Tangela." The Pokeball spun into the air releasing a red light causing the Vine Pokemon to appear. Tangela was covered with thick blue vines that obscured its face, so only its eyes can be seen. The vines give it a round shape, although it is unknown what it looks like without them. The vines were covered in fine hair. It had a pair of red boot-like feet, but no visible arms.

What the heck was that. Dante had to consult with his Pokedex. **"Tangela, the Vine Pokemon: The blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish."**

"Its up to us to start things off. Tangela use Tickle." giggled Bastion ready to test his opponent's skills. Tangela fired off a vine tickling Turtwig with it. Loosening vines from its body Tangela began tickling Turtwig.

"Turt! Twig." snorted Turtwig laughing.

Dante wasn't gullible he wouldn't be duped by Bastion's trick. "Don't fall for that Turtwig. Tickle might look silly, but it lowers your Attack and Defense." The main thing he had to do was stage some sort of counterattack, but what. Usually Turtwig had to be up close to wage warfare and it seemed that Tangela made itself a sitting duck by being so close. "Turtwig get rid of Tangela by using Bite on its vine."

Opening its jaw Turtwig snapped down on Tangela's trailing plant swinging the Vine Pokemon around in circles. "Twig."

"Kcch! Kack!" eeped Tangela in immense pain. It was so tangled up in vines that its voice couldn't be heard properly, Dante only heard weird noises coming from it.

Watching from the sidelines Nolan thought to himself. _"Geez…Turtwig's strength is nuts! Maybe I should of gotten it." _He liked Chimchar, but he had no sense of loyalty. He'd take any Pokemon that would help reach his goal faster.

Feeling pain himself for his little Pokemon, Bastion ordered. "Tangela use Vine Whip!"

Tangela firing two blue vines from its body hitting Turtwig in the face forcing the Tiny Leaf Pokemon to let him go. "Kch! Hrnnn!"

Prior to Tangela landing, Dante shouted. "Oh no you don't! Turtwig use Tackle!" Turtwig then lowered its head charging straight for Tangela ramming into it.

Don George surveyed the battle giving his assessment. "Well its obvious that Turtwig has the power advantage. I wonder how Bastion will fair?"

Tangela bounced around the battlefield forcing his young trainer to think of something else. "Tangela let's change our approach a little. Now try using Sleep Powder." Tangela violently shook its body causing blue powder to fall out of its vines, putting Turtwig to sleep. "Hahaha…I didn't think that would actually work, but Tangela couldn't take another shot like that."

Cupping his mouth Dante shrieked. "Turtwig wake up!"

However, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon was fast asleep snoring. "Zzzzzz!"

Knowing that he had to act now, Bastion ordered. "Okay Tangela let's not give them time to recover. End this with Slam." Wrapping its vines around the sleeping Turtwig, Tangela lifted it high into the air before repeatedly slamming the Tiny Leaf Pokemon into the ground until it fainted.

Turtwig never even regained consciousness as Don George stopped the battle. "Turtwig is unable to battle, Tangela is the winner. Bastion is the victor."

Wiping sweat from his brow Bastion sniggered. "Whew…that was a close one. Dante's a better trainer than he looks."

Nevertheless a miserable feeling crept on Dante and he moaned. _"Its no use. I lost again." _Looking like a zombie he felt that the reason Turtwig always lost was him. _"Maybe I should return him to Professor Rowan before I permanently ruin him."_

Snapping a chunk out of his noggin Turtwig screeched. "Twig!" The only that it wanted was for its trainer to have more self-confidence.

Staring Turtwig in the eye, Dante muttered. "Huh?! It alright that you lost. I do need to get a grip."

Even his little Shinx was pumped up howling. "Shinx! Shi!"

Pushing Dante and Turtwig off the battlefield, Nolan grumbled. "Enough with the heartwarming moment. Get off the stage let a real performer shine." It was finally his turn and he wasn't gonna let Bastion hog all the glory that was rightfully his. "Don't blink Dante and you might miss it. The moment a star is born."

Glaring at him, Dante stuck out his tongue. "I hope Bastion wins. Nolan you're nothing, but an egomaniacal jerk."

Rubbing the back of his head, Bastion chortled. "Geez…such self-praise is amazing. I don't if me and Aipom can match it." Nodding forward the Long Tail Pokemon got the clue leaping off his shoulder and onto the battlefield. "Hehehehe…Go easy on us."

Cracking his knuckles Nolan threatened. "You're going down bro."

Scanning his so-called best friend with his Xtransceiver, Dante read the information on its screen. "Nolan Powers, Twinleaf Town: Badges: 1. Pokemon owned: Chimchar, Starly."

That was surprising Nolan also had a new Pokemon, but not one Dante was fond of. "After what they did to us at the lake I don't understand why you would train one of those horrible creatures." uttered the youth just thinking about the incident at Lake Verity was giving him hives.

Making up a stupid reason, Nolan chirped at him. "After harassing us like that I said to myself 'Hey Nolan why not catch a strong Pokemon like that?' so I did."

Still feeling hatred towards Starly, Dante scanned it for information anyway. **"Starly, the Starling Pokemon: ****Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big."**

Getting back to the matters at hand, Nolan felt that he had the superior monkey. "But I'm not setting Bastion on fire with Starly, I'll be using Chimchar instead." The horrible pun aside Dante was interested in seeing Chimchar and Aipom go head to head.

Shrugging his shoulders Bastion glanced down at Aipom sighing. "I guess we're going first then. Use Swift."

"Eipam! Pom!" ooked Aipom causing its to tail glow white, it then swung its tail back and forth shooting out yellow stars pelting Chimchar.

Irritated by Aipom's display, Nolan grinded his teeth. "Don't take that push those puny stars back with Ember." Taking a deep breath, Chimchar opened its mouth and shooting tiny bolts of fire that collided with Aipom's Swift each canceling the other one out. Seeing this he was forced to admit that little struggle ended in a stalemate. _"Tch…It was even. Guess we gotta step things up." _

After the smoke cleared Nolan yelped. "Chimchar use Fury Swipes instead." Chimchar leapt on top of Aipom slashing the Long Tail Pokemon repeatedly with its fingers.

Feeling like Nolan was going overboard, Bastion screeched. "Hey! Fight back with your Fury Swipes!" Aipom slashed Chimchar repeatedly with its tail which serves as its hand. "Calm down willya? We're only having a friendly battle."

"I don't have friendly battles. Its always peddle to the medal with me!" Never one to stop Nolan kept pushing. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel!"

"Dodge that Aipom use Double Team!" Bastion quickly countered. Aipom's body became outlined in white as it created multiple copies of itself.

"Char! Chim!" Chimchar released fire out of its mouth while at the same time doing a somersault, once fully ignited it rolled into an Aipom clone, but it just dissipated because it wasn't the real one.

Really gnarling his teeth, Nolan bellowed. "Grr…It can't hide from me! Use Ember on them all!" Opening its mouth Chimchar shot out tiny bolts of fire sending the clones and the real Long Tail Pokemon flying. "Alright! It might be time for our ace in the hole, Chimchar use Dig."

"Char! Chim!" saluted Chimchar before digging underground using its hands. It then came back up beneath Aipom uppercutting the Long Tail Pokemon.

Aipom tumbled through the air crashing head first into the ground. _"Pom."_

Stopping the battle like last time, Don George announced. "Aipom is unable to battle, Chimchar is the winner. The victor is Nolan."

Both Nolan and Chimchar did a little dance celebrating their victory. "Oh yeah! We won baby. I knew it was gonna happen."

Bastion could of cared less about the outcome of the battle, he immediately jacked up Nolan seething. "What's wrong with you maniac?! You could of seriously hurt Aipom." Unlike Nolan who had a black and white approach to Pokemon, Aipom was like family to Bastion.

"Its not my fault that Aipom is weak." Nolan responded gently removing Bastion's arms. A cold look appeared in his eyes.

Dante decided it was best to break them up. "Gawd Nolan you always do this. You make people assume that you're a jerk. Why are you so high strung about Pokemon?!" The tension between the two was becoming thick, Dante felt that they could come to blows at any minute. Looking over in Bastion's direction, he informed him. "Ignore him, he's an idiot, but Nolan means well."

Seeing that Aipom was up and alert, Bastion chose to let it go. "Its all good. I'm all for intense battles, but dude seriously. There's a time and place for that."

Folding his arms Don George basked in the glow of their youth. "This is why I love Pokemon trainers they're like snowflakes. From a distance they look all the same, but if you get up close they're actually quite different."

"I can't be in my father's shadow forever." Nolan gloomily stated.

Stamping his feet, Dante chided him. "Still that's no excuse for your behavior."

Grabbing his backpack, Nolan headed for the door. Stopping a few inches from the gate, he turned back around. "Don't forget next time we meet I'm expecting a battle dude."

Eager for his own rematch, Bastion grinned. "You're gonna hafta get in line Dante! I'm not going to lose to that guy again."

Dropping his head Dante remembered why he wanted to come to the Battle Club in the first place. _"…Wait a minute! I was suppose to be teaching Shinx Iron Tail! I wasted the entire day!"_

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter 4. Bastion belongs to Blackwing 44**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 5 Machop Shop (title credit goes to Coli Chibi)**


	6. Machop Shop

**Sinnoh League Journey:**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Six**

**Machop Shop**

_**~Oreburgh City~**_

_The week Dante spent in Jubilife City after his club battle felt like a flashback. "Hmm...the secret to mastering a technique like Iron Tail is strengthening the tail of the Pokemon using the attack." Don George stated rubbing his chin. He explained that Iron Tail was a maneuver that utilized a powerful outstretched tail and that timing meant everything. "Shinx is a perfect Pokemon for the task."_

_Dante quipped flailing his arms about. "I get that, but how am I suppose to start?!"_

_"It'll take something rather sturdy to practice on to get Shinx's tail strong enough." Don George mumbled touching his chin. After discussing Iron Tail with the battle instructor, he instructed the young Pokemon trainer that the only way to master a technique was by practicing. However, the problem that remained was a place for him to train Shinx, a sprawling metropolis like Jubilife City wasn't good. An idea suddenly popped into his head. "Why don't you try training in Oreburgh City?!"_

_"Oreburgh City?!" Dante asked cradling Shinx in his arms._

_Nodding slowly Don George pointed towards Oreburgh City on the map in his Battle Club explaining. "Uh huh! Its a mining town blessed with significant natural resources. I'm sure you'll find something that can strengthen Shinx's tail." Walking over to the frazzled young man, he began rubbing Dante's messy hair flashing a toothy grin. "Trust me you'll have fun training Shinx there. That place is full of coal miners and I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you train your Pokemon in the mines."_

"_Okay thanks a lot sir. I'll be sure to check it out." Dante smiled bowing just before the Battle Club._

Leaving Jubilife City, Dante was more than a bit excited to be finally moving on. The moment he took a step into Oreburgh City, the scent of soot assaulted his nose. The sky overhead was pretty thick with soot as well, he attributed it to the prominent vents spread throughout the city that exchanged the stale air from the mines below with fresh, above-ground air. The ground was so fertile that vegetables could have been easily grown. He had to admit that this town was much different than Jubilife it wasn't as fancy.

Oddly enough he felt right at home in such a place, he didn't like the hustle and bustle of big cities. Thinking this was a good city to began his training regime in Dante beamed pretty lightly. "It'll be easy to train Shinx and Turtwig here."

First things first he began by checking his town map description of Oreburgh City from there he learned. _"Oreburgh City: A vibrant and energetic mining town that is blessed with a precious natural resource. There is a Gym where mine workers take breaks in between their exhausting work shifts. There is a museum that specializes in exhibits related to the town's coal mine. Huge deposits of coal still sleep underneath the ground. The entrance to the Oreburgh Mine is here."_

Seeing as he was finally in Oreburgh City the first thing Dante did was rush for the Pokemon Gym, but it was locked up tight. Tugging on the front doors he noticed a sign which read 'Be back in a minute~ Roark.' Reading this he became enraged. _"Grr...How am I gonna get this over with if the gym leader doesn't show." _Despite his recent activities his main goal was still to return home to Twinleaf Town. Without anything better to do he decided to go off in search of him, as his eyes scanned the immediate area Dante's attention fell onto the museum.

A complete sucker for learning things he ran into the Oreburgh Mining Museum. It was a large gallery that contained rare displays and attractions about coal mining and the Oreburgh Mine. Its primary importance is the resurrection of Fossils, which is done with the help of their patented Revival Machine. Unlike some other museums, entry to the Oreburgh Mining Museum was free of charge. The Oreburgh Mining Museum's motto was _"Coal Mining and You."_

Dante tried to convince himself that coming to such a place was apart of his training. _"It never hurts to learn something new. Besides who knows maybe learning about coal mining will help me get into the gym leader's head. Think like he does." _With that bit of logic handy Dante released Turtwig and Shinx from their Pokeballs. "Alright guys its time to learn."

"Shinx! Shinx!" purred the Flash Pokemon eager to soak up some knowledge.

"Twiggg." Turtwig yawned not really in the mood.

With his hands on his hips, Dante complained. _"Sheesh. Don't be like that Turtwig. How are we gonna prepare with a thorough battle plan?"_

The Oreburgh Mining Museum hosted a wide array of different displays and attractions. There is a large slab of coal located near the entry, in front of the information desk. It was carried to the museum from the Oreburgh Mine by a strong Pokemon. Next to the front desk, was a sign that states some fact, about the Oreburgh Mine extending under the seafloor. On the right of that was a glass cabinet displaying how coal is made:

_"In a time long before history, vegetative matter was swept along by rain and rivers. It came to be buried under the ground. The buried plant matter was forced ever deeper under the ground due to tremors and fissures caused by the shifting landmasses. Deep under the ground, the plant matter was subjected to heavy pressure and the heat of magma. It gradually turned into coal."_

His eyes widened as he absorbed all the knowledge possible. Below that was a section containing displays of past underground headlamps, scarred wooden tools from the olden days, and everyday items and tools. There were also samples of coal from different regions and boxes containing categorized samples of coal. _"I wonder if the gym leader is a coal miner?!"_

Spinning around the room, Dante found it curious that the curator was nowhere to be seen. Since the exhibits were easy to understand maybe he was doing something else. Motioning at the staircase, he chortled. "Come on guys maybe there some cooler stuff upstairs?!" It wasn't even about the gym leader anymore Dante just wanted to understand more about Oreburgh coal.

On the second floor of the Oreburgh Mining Museum its primary focus was the resurrection of Fossils, which is done with the help of the man near the counter. Staring at the Skull and Armor Fossils behind a glass case, Dante had a very different reaction this time he lamented. _"Not this again. The same nonsense from the Town Map. How is it even possible to revive an extinct Pokemon?!"_

Standing behind a counter a man in his late twenties with glossy brown hair, wearing a white laboratory coat, had overhead him and started yelling. "Excuse me young man, but I find your lacking of understanding appalling. I, Dr. Kenzo, the director of the Oreburgh Mining Museum and creator of the Fossil-Resurrection program won't allow such talk." Adjusting his glasses Kenzo then approached Dante. "I have dedicated my life to this research."

_"Well it looks like you've wasted your life."_ Dr. Kenzo had really said a mouthful, but Dante still couldn't see it. "Not to nitpick, but its just physically impossible. They're extinct you can't get pass that." Even he wasn't afraid of an Aerodactyl since there was no way one would ever be able to hurt him. If you asked him, though it would be awesome to see a none threatening one like Omastar or Lileep.

"I'll have you know this museum has successfully revived two fossil Pokemon, a Cranidos and a Shieldon." gruffed Dr. Kenzo waving a finger in the unbelieving boy's face. "Both the gym leader and his father have an extinct Pokemon." This seemed to be his greatest achievement. "Just think of all the possibilities. We could learn about their habitats and how they became extinct in the first place."

Not making eye contact he retorted. "Hmm…I guess it would be cool if it were true, but where would you even find them?"

Dr. Kenzo had a simple explanation. "The Oreburgh Mine is chalked full of fossils. Usually while mining Roark and the colliers usually come across them while excavating." Heading for a window he directed Dante's attention to the colliery located due south from the museum. "If you have time maybe you could pay the mine a visit."

Actually the mine was where Dante was supposed to have been in the first place, but he got sidetracked sightseeing. "Yeah I'll give it a see. Who knows maybe I'll find a fossil too?!" he muffled not even serious.

Squeezing Dante's hands tightly, Kenzo's passion boiled over. "If you find a fossil bring it to me and I'll restore it."

_**~Oreburgh Mine~**_

Returning into Oreburgh City, Dante was once again violated by the scent of dust. Covering his nose, he vehemently wheezed. _"Oh crap. They could at least pump air freshener into the mine." _To make matters worst the closer he got to the Oreburgh Mine the worst the soot smell became. _"I don't see how anyone can live here. Its an assault on the five senses._

The Oreburgh Mine was one of the main features in the city, as well as the city's leading energy source. It was the livelihood of the town. Vents in the town allowed steam to escape and fresh air to enter the mine, likely also clearing the mine of any poison gas, which is historically the bane of coal miners. The mine was operated with the utmost care to avoid causing damage to the natural habitats of wild Pokemon. The system of taking coal out of the mine was fully automated. The mine's foreman let trainers from around town train their Pokemon in the mine. The mine itself extends not only under the town, but the seafloor as well.

Staring down a dank black hole drenched in the foul scent of grunge forced a chill down Dante's spine. He hadn't considered that he would have to go down into the ground. _"On second thought maybe we can train above ground."_

That was the last straw Turtwig had endured the boring museum visit, just so he could train in the Oreburgh Mine and now Dante was backing out. The Tiny Leaf Pokemon wasn't having it and it tackled him forcing the trainer down into the cavern. Clamping gently onto Shinx's tail, Turtwig rocketed into the mine.

Tumbling into the coal mine, Dante didn't take two steps before he was stopped by a coal miner. Shining the headlight on his hard hat in his face, the man quipped. "Hold it right there kid. You can't walk around the Oreburgh Mine without a hard hat its dangerous in here." Luckily he happened to have an extra one and place it on top of Dante's messy black hair. "You must be new. Most of the kids around here already have hard hats. Oh...I'm Cole by the way."

Staring at the man in his twenties, Dante noticed that his face was covered in soot, he wore a gray jumpsuit with yellow trimming around the sleeves and pant legs, and a red hard hat was on top of his head with a yellow headlight illuminating the darkness, and lastly a pair of rubber black boots.

Shaking the cobwebs out he introduced himself. "I...I'm Dante."

"I take it you're here to train for your Oreburgh Gym challenge?!" asked Cole glancing down at Shinx and Turtwig. Seeing Dante's Pokemon caused only him to chortle under his breath. _"Hehehe...You'll need all the training you can muster. With those Pokemon, Roark will mow you down." _Shinx and Turtwig didn't look like anything special to him, they appeared to the pampered Pokemon of some little boy.

"Uh…Yeah." Scratching his head, Dante then inquired. "Okay...But who's Roark?!"

"How can you not know who Roark is?! He's the Oreburgh Gym and the foreman of this mine." screeched Cole he couldn't believe how clueless Dante was. "Don't tell me you came here not knowing who the gym leader was and what type of Pokemon they train."

Feeling slight embarrassment he sighed. _"Um...I didn't think it was that important." _

Shaking Dante by the shoulders, Cole shrieked. "Its extremely important kid. Listen Roark trains Rock-type Pokemon, but two of them are part Ground. So your Shinx won't be able to help you. Your Turtwig might be able to help, but I'm not holding my breath."

Probably feeling a bit more proud than necessary, Dante bragged about his Shinx. "I know Electric attacks don't effect Ground Pokemon, but it doesn't matter since my Shinx doesn't know any Electric attacks."

Before Cole could respond to Dante's brand of naivety, a bunch of miners ran up towards him. With weary expression on their faces they exclaimed. "Its bad Cole. There's tons of slag heaps built up in the mine."

Out of the loop Dante asked. "Slag heap?"

Tipping his hard hat, Cole sighed. "A slag heap is a large mound of waste material from the mine if it gets mixed in with the coal we'll have to throw out the entire batch." Gripping his Pokeball, he then tossed it high into the air laughing. "Don't worry guys me and Machop will handle this."

Popping out of the ball was Machop, a bipedal, tailed creature that had gray skin, and three brown ridges on top of its head. It had large red eyes, three thin rib-like stripes on the sides of its chest, and a small tail. Its feet appeared to have no toes. Flexing a muscle Machop boasted. "Chop! Machop!"

The miners led Dante and Cole over to the slag heap, a large concoction of dirt, oil, and wood chips. "Machop get rid of that trash with Karate Chop!" he ordered pointing at the thick lump of garbage in his way. Machop's hand glowed white as it struck the slag heap with the side of its open hand shattering it into a billion pieces.

Impressed by the Superpower's Pokemon, Dante consulted with his Pokedex. **"Machop, the Superpower Pokemon: Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once."**

Witnessing the power behind Machop's Karate Chop got he extremely excited, he realized that he could use the numerous slag heaps in the Oreburgh Mine to strength Shinx and Turtwig.

_"Crap who would of know that so much went into being a Pokemon trainer. I can't believe the expect ten year old to juggle all these responsibilities."_ Dante scoffed taking out TM 23 it made no sense how anyone could expect a child with hardly any attention to be able to juggle all these thing. Perhaps they just wanted them to get started early, who knows. Anyway, he opened the machine where he noticed a handbook alongside from the device._ "Huh. I guess it would be weird if they didn't include a how-to-manual."_

Standing over him Cole inquired. "Uh…What're you doing?!"

Looking up at him, Dante answered. "Oh…I'm teaching Shinx how to use Iron Tail so we can battle the gym leader. I was just thinking that the slag heaps would be great for target practice."

Thinking it would be best to warn him, Cole urged. "That's not a good idea. Those slag heaps are incredibly hard so your Pokemon will most likely injured themselves. Even the other miners can't shatter them only me and Roark can." Dante's Pokemon were so small they looked like they'd break before anything else.

Stomping its feet, Turtwig bellowed. "Turtwig! Turt!" Lowering its head the Tiny Leaf Pokemon charged at the slag heap head-on putting a large crack into it. The brave little Pokemon silenced Cole he couldn't believe how strong Turtwig was.

Not impressed Dante chastised it. "Stop showing off. Our opponent uses Rock-type Pokemon so a Tackle attack won't cause that much damage. We need to focus on your Razor Leaf."

"Twig! Turtwig." yelped the tiny Leaf Pokemon swinging its head around shooting razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on of its head at the slag heap. Aside from having terrible accuracy, the leaves that actually did hit the slag heap weren't able to even dent it. Getting discourage Turtwig toppled over whining. _"Twigggg."_

Rubbing its leaf Dante consoled it. "Its okay we're here to practice anyway." Placing a couple of targets on the slag heap, he explained. "Since you're slow its imperative that your projectile attacks have speed, accuracy, and power."

Nodding its head, Turtwig took the advice to heart. "Twig." It was ready to get back at it, aiming its head for the slag heap the Tiny Leaf Pokemon focused on nothing but its target. Swinging it head around it fired multiple leaves at the targets. Its accuracy still left something to be desired, but its speed and power were great.

"Okay next is hitting moving targets." Dante cried picking up clumps of clay hurling them towards his Pokemon.

"Twig! Turtwig!" Once again Turtwig swung its head around firing the leaves at the clumps of clay, but it missed badly getting pounded in the face with dirt instead.

"Keep at it. Its all just a matter of timing." Facing his other Pokemon, Dante began to cheer it on. Kneeling next to the Flash Pokemon he chortled. "Okay Shinx its your turn now. Its been a week now, how about giving Spark a try?"

Gritting its fangs Shinx tighten its muscles, but its gland wouldn't produce any electricity. It sadly howled. _"Shinxxx." _

"Its okay. Let's move on." Since the Spark attack was a dud, Dante folded his arms muttering. "Without the use of Electric attacks you're at a disadvantage, but you'll make up for it with heart. Now use Iron Tail."

As it ran towards the slag heap Shinx's tail glowed brightly, but before it could hit the garbage its tail returned to normal. So its regular tail smashed up against the slag head. _"Shinx! Shinnnx!" _howled the Flash Pokemon in terrible pain.

"Ohmygosh! Are you alright Shinx?" screeched Dante running over.

Tears welled up in Shinx's eyes it felt like it was letting its trainer down.

"Hehehehe…you're a bit of a crybaby aren't ya Shinx." Dante teased it reaching into his backpack he pulled out a Potion. Squirting a little of the stinging spray on its tail, he smiled. "Okay that should do it. We can't give up."

Hours seemed to past, but Dante was still determined to master the attack. With soot covering his face he bestowed encouragement. "Don't give up Shinx keep trying. Use Iron Tail again." Shinx's tail became surrounded in white sparkles as it underwent a white outline. Its tail then turned into iron as it struck the slag heap with it shattering the pile of garbage into pieces.

The day had finally ended and Cole threw his pickaxe over his shoulder. Walking towards the exit he witnessed Dante, Shinx, and Turtwig laying in a pile of sweat. "Still at it kid? So how did it go?"

"Mastered it." smirked Dante flashing a thumbs up. "I just hope its good enough."

Dante's determination was admirable, Cole had to take his hat off to him. "I've never seen anyone that indomitable. What the heck kid?"

Taking in all his earlier losses Dante had pledged to be better. "I promised Shinx and Turtwig that we would battle the Oreburgh Gym Leader, but its my job to make sure we're properly prepared. If we lose it'll be all my fault."

"_Man…That brings me back. Roark was just as insane when we were little." _Cole chuckled thinking about the shenanigans they did when they were little. Aside from being assistant foreman, Cole was Roark's best friend always keeping him out of trouble. "I remember when he almost caused a cave-in after finding that Skull Fossil. Man, was Byron pissed he had to shut the mine down for weeks."

As they left the Oreburgh Mine, Cole and Dante saw Roark outside with some of the other miners. Just like Cole he wore a gray jumpsuit with yellow trimming around the sleeves and pant legs, a red hard hat was on top of his head with a yellow headlight, and a pair of rubber black boots. Roark happened to have shoulder length cordovan hair and eyes, but he wore glassed due to his shortsightedness.

Directing traffic Roark declared. "Hey be careful with that Dome Fossil. Kenzo will flip out when he sees this. Hahaha…My dad will flip out too. He'll be forced to admit that I'm the better fossil hunter."

"_Hmm…A Dome Fossil is Omanyte right?!" _Dante mumbled to himself checking his Pokedex for more details.

The Pokedex proved that he was wrong reading. **"Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon: It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell." **Dante focused his attention onto the picture of Kabuto on his Pokedex it was similar to a shellfish with a tan shell. There were two small black dots, which are a second pair of eyes, on the front of its shell. Kabuto used these eyes when it hid deeper in its shell to protect itself from harm. Its black eyes sensed what was going on outside of the shell while it is hiding. Underneath its shell is mostly black, with two red eyes, which glow in the dark, and four yellow-tan legs. Apparently its shell turns into the Fossil that is used to resurrect it.

"There's Roark for ya. Despite his young age, he keeps the mine running safely and efficiently."

smiled Cole turning towards Dante. Shaking his head profusely he lamented. "However I wish he wouldn't act like such a Super Nerd." Cole explained how Roark was always in competition with his father Byron about who could find the best fossils. It irked Roark to no end how he would always lose those.

Approaching Cole with a bit of swagger in his step, Roark bragged. "There's no way my dad can top this Dome Fossil."

Annoyed by him, Cole rudely answered. "Um…maybe, but you know Roark I think the mine is a little more important than your little hobby."

"Its not a hobby, fossils are my life. I can do both oversee the mine and hunt for Pokemon relics." Roark fired back wanting him to understand. Glancing behind Cole's shoulders he noticed Dante gawking at him. "Uh…Who's that?! A friend of yours?"

"Huh?!" blurted out Cole before stepping aside to begin the introductions. "Oh no this is Dante, he'll be your next opponent at the gym. Don't let his doe face fool you, this kid is a serious challenger."

Greeting his next opponent Roark beamed. "How's it going Dante. I'm Roark I'll be your opponent at the Oreburgh Gym tomorrow. So tell me how many badges do you have?"

"Um…none. This will be my first gym challenge." Dante stated feeling slightly embarrassed once again.

Folding his arms across his chest, Roark bemoaned. "So, a trainer without a single gym badge has chosen to challenge me. Well sorry kid, but I can't lose to you. I'd never be able to live it down." Glaring at Cole, Roark was pretty upset it felt like his friend was getting his hopes up for nothing. "Hmmm…Maybe you should try Eterna City first."

"Its against Pokemon League rules to turn down a battle." Cole snapped at Roark. Of course Dante wouldn't have any badges, the Pokemon League mandated that the Oreburgh Gym was the first one any trainer in the region must visit. Glancing at Roark sheepishly, he remarked. "Perhaps I should place a call into Byron."

Pouting like a child Roark gave in. "Alright I get it. There's no reason to call my dad." Facing Dante he then demanded. "I'm expecting a good battle tomorrow. If I'm not pleased the miners will work twenty-three hour shifts for the next month."

"Wait just a minute Roark that ain't fair. We all got families you prick." Cole screeched stomping his feet. "I'm staying inside that stinky old mine for twenty-three hours."

It was too much pressure not only were Turtwig and Shinx counting on him, but now the miners. _"I…I'll do my best."_

Putting an arm around his shoulders, Roark smirked. "Great! I'll tell you now I'll be using three Pokemon, so bring your best three, too."

Even Dante found himself getting into the mood. "That might be a problem since I only have two Pokemon, but it doesn't matter I'll still win." Turtwig nodded its head with approval all it ever wanted was for him to be more confident. Even the timid Shinx seemed fired up for the next morning. "That's right guys! Team Dante will win!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for Chapter Six. **

**Stay Tuned For Chapter 7 Hooked on Onix.**


	7. Hooked on Onix

**Woot! A post a day early!**

**Sinnoh League Journey:**

**The Ballad of Dante **

**Chapter Seven**

**Hooked on Onix**

_**~Oreburgh Gym~**_

"Ehem….Sorry kid, but its mandated that I read this." sighed Roark pulling out a flashcard that he began reading off of it. "Welcome! This is the Oreburgh Pokemon Gym! I'm Roark, the Gym Leader! I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokemon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a trainer. And, I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokemon that battle with you!"

The Oreburgh Gym was packed to the brim with coal miners, but oddly enough they were all against the gym leader. "Booooooo you suck Roark!" booed one miner. Another one screeched. "Give him hell kid! I ain't working a twenty-three hour shift!" It was a pro-Dante crowd usually that would make someone happy, but it just made him break out into a cold sweat. "Dante! Dante!" erupted from the stands.

In an effort to calm himself down, Dante took in the magnificent Oreburgh Gym battlefield. It was surely a Rock Pokemon wonderland with a rock terrain covered with large mountains and a thick layer of sand covering the ground. Just by staring at the rocky field, he could feel in his bones that this would be a battle that he never witnessed before. At this moment Dante could feel his hands trembling, sweat building up on his brow, and his knees knocking. A nervous sensation began to overtake him.

On the behalf of all the miners in the Oreburgh Gym, Cole took it upon himself to act as the referee. Holding a green flag in one hand and a red in the other, he then stated. "This will be an official Pokemon League battle for a Coal Badge between challenger Dante Masters of Twinleaf Town and the Oreburgh Gym Leader Roark. Each trainer will allowed the use of three Pokemon and only the challenger may substitute."

"Shut up! That kind of disobedience won't be tolerated!" snarled Roark reaching into his pockets for his first Pokeball. "Okay I'll get the ball rolling with Geodude." Out of the ball popped Geodude, a gray boulder with bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal eyes with brown irises, and muscular five-fingered arms. "They don't call me Roark, the Rock for nuthin."

Dante checked out the scoop on the Pokedex. **"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon: At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily."**

Taking out his own Pokeball, Dante took a deep breath regaining his nerve smiling. "Okay we've prepared for this. With our strategy we can't lose. Now let's show the fruits of our labor Turtwig." Out of the ball appeared Turtwig and the Tiny Leaf Pokemon was more than ready to throw done. Looking up at Roark, he then cried. "Okay I'm ready sir."

Shaking his head Roark sighed. "Hey kid don't call me sir. That's what I call my father." There seemed to be some sort of rift between Roark and father, but he decided not to ask, his only priority was the gym badge. Setting his young opponent straight, the collier gym leader then screeched. "Alright I'll get us started off though Geodude use Hidden Power!"

"Dude! Geodude!" irked the Rock Pokemon as it's body became outlined in yellow while it crouched together. Light blue circles then appeared around Geodude's body, and when it stretched its hands at Turtwig, the circles were shot at it similar to a machine gun.

Getting blasted in the face by numerous little spheres wasn't all that pleasant for Turtwig, and Dante wasn't about to let it continue exclaiming. "Relax we've trained for this. Use Razor Leaf on that Hidden Power." He had foreseen such a situation that's why he taught Turtwig how to hit a moving target.

"Twig! Turtwig!" Turtwig bellowed swinging its head around firing the leaves at the sphere of light slicing through every last one of them. The remaining leaves swarmed around Geodude cutting the Rock Pokemon all across its body dealing super-effective damage. "Twiggggg!" Stamping its feet the Tiny Leaf Pokemon felt proud of accomplishing its task, it destroyed every circle and still blasted Geodude.

Agreeing with it, Dante reminded. "See didn't I tell you?! A little hard work goes a long way."

"Geodude use Rollout!" Roark chuckled he hadn't seen an attack be used for defense purposes. Still though he wasn't about to let up on the assault.

"Dude! Geodude" roared Geodude curling into a ball, rolling towards Turtwig with incredible speed and power squashing the Tiny Leaf Pokemon like a runaway tire.

Lowering its head Turtwig pushed back on the ground managing to catch Geodude. Turtwig was as stubborn as ever, so Dante knew he couldn't relent either. "Now for the counterattack! Use Bite now."

Opening its jaws the Tiny Leaf Pokemon clamped its jaws down on one of Geodude's arms. Turtwig was clenched tight like a lock it wasn't about to let go. "Twig!"

Dante knew that just biting the Rock Pokemon wouldn't cause enough damage. Looking around the battlefield he came up with the perfect solution. "We can use the terrain to our advantage. Throw Geodude into that mountain." Swinging its head around Turtwig spun around a couple of times before releasing Geodude sending it careening into the mountain closest to Roark.

Crashing out the other side, breaking the mountain in half, a ton of rubble started raining down on top of Geodude. "Dude!" shrieked the Rock Pokemon covering its head with its beefy arm.

The scene caused the crowd to gasp. A bizarre smirk graced Roark's chiseled face. "Oh I see we're playing that game. I'm more than ready. Go ahead and use Mega Punch!" Clutching its fist, Geodude forced its hand to glow white as it reached behind its back punching Turtwig with tremendous force. The strength of the attack shot Turtwig across the battlefield knocking the Tiny Leaf Pokemon through a couple of boulders until it came to a stop just a few feet from Dante.

"Are you okay?!" asked Dante watching Turtwig to struggling to stand back up.

The Tiny Leaf Pokemon shook its head trying to focus. "Twig! Turtwig."

Getting his energy from his Pokemon, Dante grinned. "If you can continue, so can I!" Though winning the battle was easier said than done, not even Roark's first Pokemon was a pushover. Another problem was that he only had two Pokemon and the gym leader had three, so he couldn't foolishly waste Turtwig's energy. It would easier to attack from a distance to give it a chance to rest. "Okay use Razor Leaf again."

Lowering its head, Turtwig wasn't interested in rested and it charged at Geodude swinging its head around firing several leaves at the Rock Pokemon. "Turtwigggggg."

Roark decided to lessen the strength of the Razor Leaf by hitting it with another attack. "I'll copy your move. Geodude use Rollout." Tucking in its arms, Geodude spiraled towards Turtwig blowing through the leaves like a bowling ball.

Unfortunately, Dante had to disagree with him. "You didn't use it right. I wouldn't order Turtwig to reckless charge into battle." Maybe Roark would need another display. "Turtwig use Tackle now!"

Looking back at him, Turtwig couldn't believe it. _"Twig?" _Why would his master order an attack that he knew wouldn't cause much damage.

Staring deeply into Turtwig's eyes, Dante attempted to gain its trust vowing. "Just trust me. I would never steer you wrong."

Witnessing Turtwig racing for Geodude, Roark shrugged his shoulders in disappointment. "Huh?! A normal attack like that won't work on Geodude! I guess he's giving up, well then we'll obliged. Use Sandstorm!" Facing the crowd of the revolting miners that worked for him, the cocky miner flashed a thumbs down indicating that the twenty-three hour shifts would start that night. "All in all he is just a kid."

"Dude! Geo!" irked Geodude spinning its body, causing a large tornado of sand to form around it.

A vortex of sand raged across the battlefield drawing everything inside, but all this was going to be used to Dante's advantage. "You should brag so much just on the first Pokemon. Now Turtwig jump!" Breaking through the sandstorm, instead of tackling Geodude, Turtwig leapt over it. "Like I said I don't recklessly race into battle. The Tackle attack wasn't ordered to hit Geodude, I only wanted the speed that Turtwig would gain from it." As Turtwig leapt over Geodude, the Sandstorm that it created caused the Tiny Leaf Pokemon to somersault over it.

Using the velocity granted by the Sandstorm, Dante ordered. "Now use Bite!" Just like the first time Turtwig swung its head around rag dolling Geodude before sending it careening into a couple of boulders like a speeding bullet.

In spite of everything Roark still didn't seem to understand where Dante was coming from and yawned. "So what?! You did that earlier!"

Holding up one finger Dante quickly responded. "Uh…Sorry I wasn't finished yet." The Sandstorm still had Turtwig and the Tiny Leaf Pokemon, but it was spinning around head over heels. Making sure everything was in synch he then chirped. "This is the important part. You helped me your using Sandstorm was nothing, but a corndog ploy." Living with Nolan, Dante was pretty familiar with these type of people. "Now Razor Leaf!"

Spinning head over heels, Turtwig flicked its head firing off leaves at a blinding pace that sliced into Geodude before it could even hit the last boulder. _"Turt!" _belched Turtwig stumbling around dizzily. The Sandstorm finally dissipated as Geodude crashed into the ground in a heap.

"_No way." _murmured a few miners in the crowd. They cheered for Dante, but none actually thought that he would stood a chance.

Holding his green flag in Dante's direction, Cole with a hint of surprise stated. "Geodude is unable to battle, Turtwig is the winner!" Trembling all over Dante was filled with excitement he had actually defeated his very first Pokemon in battle, but peering back up he knew the struggle for the Coal Badge was just beginning.

Roark could tell that judging Dante from his appearance was a serious mistake, but now he was prepared. "Okay, kid I underestimated you I can admit that now! However, this is where the men are separated from the children." Taking out his next Pokeball he held it out towards his young challenger asking. "Are you sure you're ready for Onix?!"

Tossing the Pokeball into the air out popped an Onix, it resembled a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head. This Pokemon had a magnet in its brain that served as an internal compass. Onix's body become more rounded and smoother as it grows with age. A fully-grown Onix measures at an enormous 28 feet 10 inches.

Pulling out his Pokedex, Dante scanned the imposing Pokemon hoping to find some sort of an Achilles' heel. **"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon: It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders."**

While Dante was intimidated by Onix, his Turtwig let out a low sigh not even impressed. _"Twig."_

Seeing as Dante wasn't swapping out his Pokemon, Roark wasted little time ordering. "Stealth Rock go!" Onix raised its tail into the air and waved it back and forth. Multiple pointed rocks from all around the battlefield then rose up into the air and float in a circular pattern. Turtwig's eyes widen as it looked up at the rocks pointed down at him, but the boulders didn't move.

There must have been some sort of mistake the Stealth Rock wasn't doing anything. Even Dante was confused asking. "Was it a dud?"

Blubbering out laughing Roark cried. "Putting all your hopes on Turtwig was a huge blunder. Stealth Rock is a move where the user lays a trap of levitating stones around the opponent's team. The trap hurts opponents that switch into battle. So your backup Pokemon will receive damage before we even battle."

Biting his bottom lip, Dante groaned. "How is that fair?!" He knew it was the gym leader's job to test a trainer's flexibility, but this was insane.

Not giving his opponent a moment's rest, Roark yelped. "Use Screech now!"

Moving into place the Rock Snake cut off any escape route preparing to attack. "Iwark!" bellowed Onix opening its mouth as the inside of it glowed white. It then released a light blue cylinder beam from its mouth at the Turtwig, blowing the Tiny Leaf Pokemon back the louder it roared. It was so loud that Dante and the miners were force to cover their ears.

Hunkering down Turtwig refused to blown away by Onix's Screech. Knowing that Screech was an attack that lowered its target defenses considerably, Dante felt it wiser to battle from a distance. "Razor Leaf one more time!" Turtwig snapped its head around swinging firing multiple razor sharp leaves at Onix slicing the Rock Snake Pokemon. Even though move was super-effective Onix was unaffected.

It seemed that the battle earlier with Geodude left Turtwig exhausted, so it was attacking with half its normal strength. "Now use Rock Throw!" demanded Roark eyeing Dante up and down, he was a lot better than he gave him credit for.

"Beyonnnn!" hissed Onix shimmering brightly. It then released multiple rocks from its body at Turtwig. As the boulders pierced the Tiny Leaf Pokemon's defenses, new rocks reformed on the Rock Snake Pokemon's body. The rocks poured down on Turtwig forcing the Tiny Leaf Pokemon to run for cover.

Turtwig's greatest asset was its strength and Dante knew they would have to use it in order to win. "Try a Bite attack!" Unclenching its jaws Turtwig took a bite out of Onix's tail. Holding on tight it tried to toss the Rock Snake Pokemon, but it was impossible, right? Wrong! Stomping down Turtwig swung its head forward tossing Onix through the air as if it were a feather.

Watching Onix crash head first into the rocky terrain, Roark felt that this was the time to use their secret weapon. "Fire off a Double-Edge." Onix's body turned pure silver as it tackled Turtwig with great power. After smashing into Turtwig, the Rock Snake Pokemon simply shook off the recoil damage as if it were nothing.

"What the?!" His mouth agape Dante couldn't believe that Onix didn't get hurt from the Double-Edge.

Looking unimpressed Roark sighed. "Simply put Rock Head is a special ability that prevents recoil damage. Since Onix won't get hurt from Double-Edge I can attack as recklessly as I want. Ya know what fire off another Double-Edge." Once again Onix recklessly smashed into Turtwig and it again didn't acquire any recoil damage.

Another blow like that and it would be curtains for Turtwig. Grimacing feeling Turtwig's pain, Dante murmured. _"I wish there was some way to heal you."_

Hearing this Turtwig lowered its head as a sprout grew on top of its head. Tilting its head Turtwig released a brown seed at Onix. The seed dug into Onix and sprouted vines wrapping around the Rock Snake Pokemon and draining its energy. Dante was mystified how could Turtwig learn Leech Seed in the midst of battle. As it regained strength the Tiny Leaf Pokemon perked back up. "Twig."

"Oh no you don't kid. Onix break free with Rock Throw." irked Roark he was more than a bit tired of Turtwig's act. Pointing its tail frontward Onix managed to snap the vines, launching rocks at the Tiny Leaf Pokemon like a Gatling gun. A boulder smashed into Turtwig's face knocking it backwards careening it through a couple of boulders.

"Uh…Are you okay Turtwig?!" Dante asked glancing down at it. It was a miracle that it was even conscious at this point especially with all the punishment it had been taking.

The Leech Seed from earlier didn't seem to help all that much. Turtwig was so exhausted that its sight was blurry, sweat poured from its face as it breathed heavily and its leaf began wilting. Almost about to collapse from fatigue its body became surrounded by a green aura with the leaves on its head glowing green as well, powering up its Grass-type moves.

"_Its Overgrow?!" _hushed Dante barely over a whisper. This was both a good and bad sign. The good part was that Turtwig would get a power boost, but the bad part was that it couldn't fight for much longer. No, it wasn't the time for negative thoughts he had to focus only on Onix. "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!"

Unlike the previous times Turtwig used Razor Leaf where a bunch of leaves were released instead only one gigantic leaf appeared. The leaf smoldered ominously with a green hue and was discharged like a shuriken. The leaf moved so fast that Onix didn't have the time to react and was smashed into pieces.

Pieces of Onix showered down onto the battlefield. Its head landed in front of Dante, who almost blew chunks, moaning. _"Beyonn."_

"Onix is unable to battle, Turtwig is the winner!" Cole announced pointing the green flag in Dante's direction.

Horrified by the scene Dante immediately began apologizing. "Ohmygosh! I am so sorry. I…I killed your Onix." He only wanted to battle not decapitate an opponent.

"Oh you must not know." chuckled Roark recalling Onix's head into its Pokeball. He then explained that Onix was really just a head it used magnetic waves to bind rocks together to form its body. That's why it fired rocks like that whenever it attacked.

The crowd became silent no one even made a sound, the tension was intense. Glancing at one another the miners seemed incredibly nervous. "Now this is where the battle will really start."

How was that possible Turtwig had already defeated two of Roark's Pokemon and Dante assumed that his starter would make it a clean sweep.

Pulling out his final Pokeball, Roark twirled it around on his fingertips before eventually smirking. "Its about time I used my prized Pokemon. It was the first ever fossil I ever discovered while digging with my dad." Whatever his last Pokemon was, it became apparent that it meant a lot to him. Quickly grabbing the ball, he tossed it into the air. "I guess this is where your gym challenge ends Dante. There's no way you'll be able to stop Cranidos."

The Pokeball opened up revealing Cranidos. "Craniiii!" roared the Headbutt Pokemon, its name echoing throughout the arena.

Cranidos was a gray, dinosaur-like Pokemon. The back half of Cranidos's body had a large, spiky pattern of blue and it had a short tail. Cranidos also had stubby arms with three claws. Cranidos had a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, dome-shaped head that was colored blue with four spikes on its back. Cranidos had feet with three claws forward and one backward.

"_An honest to goodness Cranidos?!" _Dante muttered rubbing his eyes from his disbelief. It was amazing and frightening at the same time.

Seeing a prehistoric Pokemon was a fan boy moment for him and he eagerly pulled out his Pokedex scanning it. **"Cranidos, the Headbutt Pokemon: A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts." **It appeared as if he owed Dr. Kenzo an apology. He was looking at proof that the Fossil Rejuvenation Machine actually worked.

Still though a Pokemon was a Pokemon and Turtwig had the advantage. Dante prepared for his assault. "Okay use Bite!" Running straight Turtwig prepared to bite down on Cranidos' noggin.

Only two words escaped from Roark's lips. "Zen Headbutt!" Lowering its head the blue part on Cranidos's skull glowed blue surrounding it in a light blue reflective shield. Charging forward it then slammed its head into Turtwig's mouth totally obliterating the Tiny Leaf Pokemon.

The Headbutt Pokemon's strength greatly surpassed Turtwig, Dante could tell that in an instant. _"No way." _Staring at his unconscious Turtwig, he began to become nervous. Could his Shinx even handle such a powerful Pokemon if Turtwig was blown away by one move.

Reluctantly pointed the red flag in Roark's direction, Cole soured. "Turtwig is unable to battle, Cranidos is the winner!" The crowd erupted showering their foreman with a chorus of boos, but he looked unfazed by this.

Bearing in mind Dante's nervousness, Roark began teasing him. "C'mon kid. Don't tell me you expected to waltz in here and get my Coal Badge without having to earn it?!"

Looking at the back of his hand, Dante could see goosebumps forming but they weren't from fear, they were from excitement. "Hehehe…This is a lot more fun than I thought. Alright Shinx its your turn to show off." Just when he sent out another Pokemon into the battle, the rocks from Onix's Stealth Rock that were floating into the air suddenly fall to the ground, then shooting at Shinx with the pointed ends stabbing it.

In the heat of battle Dante had forgotten all about the Stealth Rock. "Drat."

"Shinnnn!" Shinx loudly hissed arching its back, this was different than its usually behavior. It must have been Shinx's special ability Rivalry since Cranidos was also a male it refused to lose.

Even though Shinx wanted to fight, Dante wasn't stupid enough to enter a strength battle with Cranidos. "We'll use speed to battle." It would be easy to do this since Turtwig's earlier battles pretty much smoothed out the battlefield. "Use a hit and run Iron Tail."

Making sure it didn't get too close Shinx's tail became surrounded in white sparkles. Dazzling Cranidos with its speed Shinx's tail then turned into iron as it struck the Headbutt Pokemon across the face with it sending it flying.

Landing on its feet Cranidos began yelping thunderously from anger. Stepping in a bit closer Roark irked. "Calm down! Focus Energy let's go."

"Craniii!" roared the prehistoric Pokemon with its body glowing white, and as the glow rose up to Cranidos's skull, the blue part started glowing blue.

The ground trembled beneath Cranidos' feet. "Now use Zen Headbutt." Crouching down Cranidos forced the blue part of its skull to glow blue protected by a light blue reflective shield. Charging headfirst it then slammed its cranium into Shinx.

"Shinx shake it off." Dante tried speaking to it, but it was too busy shuddering in fear.

"It can't. Its fear has a hold of it. Zen Headbutt has a chance of making the opponent flinch." snickered Roark wagging his finger back and forth. While Shinx shook like a leaf, a Machiavellian grin spread across Roark's face. "Alright now fire off Headbutt!" Approaching Shinx, Cranidos reared its head back and slammed it into the Flash Pokemon with tremendous power.

At this point Dante began a bit peeved by Shinx's antics yelling. "Snap out of it! Turtwig battled to the point of exhaustion and took down two Pokemon just to give us this chance. We can't let his sacrifice go in vain." It didn't matter if they won the battle or not, but it wouldn't be fair to Turtwig if Shinx just rolled over.

Feeling like it let Dante down, Shinx happily cried. "Shinx." Hunkering down it was ready to fight.

Throwing his arms up into the air in approval, Dante yelped. "Great we won't back out without a fight! You might not be as strong as Turtwig, but you have the same heart! Use Bite!" Dancing around Cranidos, Shinx took multiple quick bites out of the Headbutt Pokemon before it even had the time to react.

Drained of watching Shinx bounce around, Roark commanded. "Don't let it dance around so much! Use Rock Tomb!" The lion cub had the speed advantage Roark knew this would even the odds in his favor considerably.

"Craniiiii!" bellowed Cranidos jumping into the air and landing back on the ground. When it landed, giant rocks protruded from the ground surrounding Shinx, trapping it and making it unable to move.

As the rocks squashed and bound Shinx, Roark flicked back his hair shouting. "Now use Headbutt again!" Raring back its head Cranidos shattered the rocks holding Shinx while pummeling the Flash Pokemon.

Rolling across the battlefield Shinx came to a stop right in the middle. _"Crap what am I gonna do?! Shinx can't use Electric attacks and that Cranidos is a behemoth." _Dante wondered to himself watching smoke plume from Cranidos' snout like it was a bull. He came to the conclusion that Cranidos was an insane brute with no self-control but how could he use that to his advantage. _"How can I use that over eagerness against it?!" _That was when Dante noticed all the potholes covering much of the battlefield. _"I just had a brain blast, but its stupid risky."_

Squinting his eyes, Roark was always annoyed by trainers that took a cerebral approach to Pokemon battling. "Whatever you're plotting over there you might as well forget it. Cranidos will just obliterate any obstacle you throw at us." Roark's arrogance was also irritating, Dante wouldn't mind knocking him down one or two pegs.

Dante's next order was bizarre. "Shinx run away." Shinx didn't need to be told that twice and it preceded to run away from Cranidos.

Roark's eyes widen he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell?! Follow it Cranidos and knock that little twerp out with Zen Headbutt!" The crown of Cranidos' skull glowed blue as it began the chase. Even though its Rock Tomb from earlier had connected it was still slower than Shinx and it unsteadily chased it across the rocky terrain. While Shinx easily hopped over the potholes, Cranidos tripped over every last one losing its balance in the process.

Tumbling over a pothole Cranidos stumbled toward Shinx. "Now hit it with an Iron Tail."

Bashing Cranidos over the top of its head with a tail made of pure iron, Shinx roared. "Shinx!"

Flailing head over heels backwards Cranidos smashed up against a wall. "Cranidos what're you doing?! Why are stumbling around like some prey when you're the hunter!" growled Roark he expected Cranidos to just blow Dante away so he could return to the Oreburgh Mine and search for fossils. "This is ridiculous! Just think what dad would say."

Raising an eyebrow Dante asked. "Is he the hunter?! Cranidos is indeed powerful, but why would that matter if it can't hit Shinx. Your reckless style first flattened the field, then you bashed ituntil you left potholes everywhere. You're good, but you don't pay attention to your surroundings. I learned that from my mom."

"Who cares about all that! Cranidos will just trap it again with Rock Tomb." Roark dismissed Dante's assumptions. Cranidos jumed up into the air before landing back on the ground. Once again when it landed with a thud, giant rocks protruding from the ground surrounded Shinx, ensnaring the Flash Pokemon."Now let it feel true terror use Zen Headbutt again." Crouching back down Cranidos forced the blue part of its skull to glow blue protected by a light blue reflective shield. Charging headfirst it then slammed its cranium into Shinx.

Unlike last time Shinx refused to flinch. "Great job Cranidos isn't so scary. Hit with another Iron Tail!" Once again Shinx bashed Cranidos over the top of its head with a tail made of pure iron. All these blows were starting to affect on Cranidos forcing it down to one knee. This was the first time Dante could smell victory and he knew that it was finally time to put Cranidos out of his misery. "Finish this with one more Iron Tail."

"Shinnn!" roared Shinx as its tail became surrounded in white sparkles as it underwent a white outline. Its tail then turned into iron as it struck the Headbutt Pokemon underneath the chin sending it backwards. Sliding through the dirt Cranidos crashed into a wall falling down unconscious.

Holding his green flag in Dante's direction Cole was happy to declare. "Cranidos is unable to battle, Shinx is the winner! And the winner of this official Pokemon League Gym Battle is Dante Masters of Twinleaf Town." With Dante begin declared victorious the miners erupted into cheers, they wouldn't have to work such long shifts.

After being defeated Roark dropped his head sighing. This is embarrassing... I went and lost to a Trainer who didn't have a single Gym Badge... But that's tough. You were strong and I was weak. That's all there is. According to Pokemon League rules, I have to give you our Gym Badge since you've beaten me, the Leader. Here's your official Pokemon League Coal Badge."

Placing the Coal Badge in its case Dante snickered. "See..guys I told you we could do it." Both Turtwig and Shinx were proud of their accomplishments that day.

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you kid. There are seven other Gym Leaders and I should warn you — they're a lot tougher than I am!" Roark stated folding his arms. He wanted Dante to know that the road to becoming a Pokemon Master was a long one.

Dante really only had a one track mind, his goal was finally in sight. "Oh that's perfectly fine because I don't plan on becoming a Pokemon Master. I'm going home." Turtwig and Shinx toppled over with deadpan expressions.

Before the celebration could really kick off, Dr. Kenzo burst into the gym he was awfully upset about something. Flailing around he whined. "Its terrible Roark you have to come quick." Dripping profusely in sweat the Oreburgh Mining Museum's curator ran up to the Oreburgh Mine's foreman screaming. "Someone's broken into the museum."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Ch. 7.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Eight Houndour of Need**


	8. Houndour of Need

**Sinnoh League Journey:**

**The Ballad of Dante **

**Chapter Eight**

**Houndour of Need**

_**~Oreburgh City~**_

The mood in the gym went from celebration to panic. "Huhuhuhuh!" panted Dr. Kenzo, who was obviously frazzled. "Some bizarre astronauts burst in. I tried stopping them, but I was overpowered!" Kenzo then showed the charred edges of his lab coat he barely escaped in the nick of time. It seemed that while the entire town was watching the gym battle some nefarious people broke into the Mining Museum. "You have to come quick! Just think of the carnage they're wrecking." All the miners stood up in the bleachers just what was going on. "Please everyone hurry!"

Being Oreburgh City's guardian was also his job, but Roark was seriously drawing a blank at how to protect it at this time. _"Dammit...They picked a perfect time to break into the museum. My Pokemon are still exhausted after the gym battle." _It didn't matter he'd just have to wing it, if word had gotten back to Byron about this he would be in major trouble. Turning towards the bleachers, he stepped forward. "Gentlemen this is serious. I don't know what to expect once we reach the museum, but I will tell you one thing, no one will steal anything. Not over my dead body."

The colliers glanced at one another breaking out into applause. "Um…Good luck with your investigation. I…I'm going home." All Dante ever wanted was the Coal Badge and this break-in didn't involve him. "If I see Officer Jenny I'll be sure to point her in your direction."

Slapping Dante across the back, Roark burst into laughter. "Stop joking around kid. This is serious we've got to see what's happening at the museum."

With their army in toe Roark, Dante, Cole and the other miners rushed over to the mining museum where they saw a large truck idling in front of the building. The long white rig had eighteen huge tires and a simple letter G emblazed on the side. A hole was blown into the side of the museum that must of been the entrance point. Exhausted plumed from the truck's tailpipe whoever it was, wasn't even trying to be discreet with such a flashy showing. A cold shiver went down Dante's spine he just knew that the worst possible outcome would happen.

"Gah!" screamed Kenzo his heart dropping like a stone staring at the hole in his precious museum. What was the point of blowing a hole into the building when they could just walk through the front door. "Those barbarians! The front door is never locked."

Spinning around on his toe-tips, Cole stopped everyone. "Before we rush inside we need to think of a plan. We don't know how many people are in there."

"We don't have time to wait around! I'm not letting them get their hands on the Fossil Rejuvenation Machine. it's the only thing of value here." screamed Roark wasting little time rushing into the museum. The museum was in tatters whoever broke in was obviously searching for something. Hopping over the rails Roark quickly made his charge upstairs. "Where are those bastards?"

Approaching the staircase it had finally hit him, Dante was putting himself in the line of fire. _"Just what am I doing?!"_ He really needed to back out, I mean the Oreburgh Mining Museum didn't have anything to do with him right? Surely Roark and all the miners could handle some petty thief. Especially if they were brazen enough to blow a hole into the place. Trying to back out he bumped into Cole. _"On second thought I need to go. I think I left the stove on at home." _he irked sweating profusely.

"Don't be scared kid we got your back." Cole stated placing a hand on his shoulders reassuring him. "As for as we're concerned having that badge makes you one of us." That almost made him feel better.

Following the miners up the stairs, Dante tried calming himself down by doing what he did best, think. Still though none of this made any sense, he began scratching the back of his head asking. "What would a bunch of astronauts be wanting your fossil doohickey for anyway?!" He was confused it just didn't sound right astronauts were a thing of the future, while fossils were a thing of the past. "Dinosaurs and spaceships do not mix."

That was true, Kenzo said that some astronauts were ransacking the museum, but why go after dusty old fossils. "_Hmm…They could be after the particle accelerator?!" _Kenzo struck his chin mumbling. Noticing all the confused faces he got, he explained further. "The Fossil Rejuvenation Machine has an accelerator that is used to increase the velocity, and hence the kinetic energy, of subatomic particles or nuclei, usually in preparation for collision with a target. This time being a fossil forcing the Pokemon encased in tar to be reborn. In the wrong hands the accelerator could be used for practically anything."

"What would they want a particle accelerator for?!" asked Dante still not getting it.

Besides himself with rage, Cole yelled. "That's insane. So, any lunatic wanting to build a death ray could use our machine?!" He couldn't believe such a dangerous device would be in Oreburgh City. "Why would you even build something like that?"

"I highly doubt that just anyone could use the machine." replied Kenzo adjusting his glasses. He seemed sure about that. "They would need a tremendously strong power source to even keep it operational, our machine is fueled by the Oreburgh Mine. However, I agree with Roark that criminals must not be allowed to do whatever they please."

Kenzo was also being a bit withdrawn about something, sensing this Cole grilled him relentlessly. "What else haven't you told us?"

Twiddling his thumbs, Kenzo looked away humming. _"Um…Its incredibly unstable, so even the subtlest blow might cause it to explode." _A bunch of white faces glared back at him, just what was Kenzo doing at the museum. Cole always knew he was a mad scientist, but this was just too much. Peeking back up he tugged embarrassedly at his collar chuckling. "So its best to probably stop Roark from doing something reckless."

Foaming at the mouth Dante knew he had to get out of there as fast as he could. Before he could even take a breath he heard Roark yelling. "Who are you guys and what do you think you're doing?!" Rushing into the room, they witnessed the gym leader staring two men with strange blue bowl shaped haircuts. Just as Kenzo stated they resembled astronauts wearing black and gray spacesuits with a yellow G emblazed on their chest.

Both Galactic scouts glared at Roark, who draped a pick axe over his shoulder, from across the room. One of the scouts then moved in closer, careful not to be hit with the axe, grinning. "It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan." He always wanted to say that, but never found a good opportunity until now. "A man's wife, is his life Mr. UPS man."

Roark' eyes were bucked out of his head. "You think is this funny?!"

Snarling at the his subordinate, the lead scout whacked him on the back of the head seething. "Be quiet you wretch." Turning his attention back to Roark, the miners, and Dante he warmly smiled. "Of course we'll introduce ourselves I am Phobos and that is my nitwit twin brother Deimos. We are the satellites of Mars and serve under the Sun's guidance."

After being scolded by his brother, Deimos chuckled. "Yeah we are Team Galactic…we're here to free Sinnoh from the oppression of the higher classes. No longer will Sinnoh be ruled by the wealthy when it truly belongs to the people."

What were they talking about Dante wondered it must be adult stuff. _"Higher classes?"_

Removing his hard hat, the exhausted collier inquired. "Mars, satellites, and the Sun?" Tired of the games, Roark yelled. "You can't come into Oreburgh City and do as you please. Ya know what, who's this Sun?! I'll personally kick his ass."

Facing the miners, Deimos showed a bizarre very smile. "When the structures fail you. When the rules aren't weapons anymore, they're shackles, letting the bad guys get ahead... One day, you all will face such a moment of crisis. And in that moment, I hope you have a friend like I did... To plunge their hands into the filth, so that you can keep yours clean!"

Having enough of their riddles, Roark barked. "Stop talking nonsense. Just tell me what you're doing here." If someone didn't explain something to him he would start swinging his pickaxe and get some answers.

Not willing to cooperate, Deimos burst out laughing. "Wouldn't you like to know."

_"He's talking about anarchy."_ Cole growled chewing on his bottom lip. "But why resort to terrorism?"

Phobos determined that it would be best to correct Cole's opinions. "Its not terrorism, its justice."

About to wet himself, Dante knees knocked together with his teeth chattering. "Oh crap! Looker was right!" Who would of thought that Looker's paranoid ramblings were actually true. Still though all of this seemed awfully familiar to him, it was like a scene out of some movie. Holding up his hands, he immediately began surrendering. "I give up take whatever you want just let me go." His cowardice knew no bonds.

Staring at the terrified Dante, Deimos chortled. "There's no escape kid. All the masses will be forced to accept freedom."

"Its time to man up kid!" griped Roark he was in no mood for Dante's crap. Turning his vision towards Deimos and Phobos he pretended to cry, preceding to mock them. "Life hasn't went the way you envision so now you're gonna bitch about it, Grow Up!"

Shaking his head Phobos tried his best to reach out. "I wouldn't expect miners, members of the preliterate, to understand. That is why we'll overlook your stupidity and free you from your cages. Once you're free from oppression you'll understand. You're slaves without even knowing, you toil in hot coal mines day in and day out just to provide power to those swines in Jubilife City." The tension in the room became thick it seemed like both sides weren't willing to give an inch.

It was time to throw down, Roark had to get rid of them. "Keep that cult crap to yourself! I ain't interested!" Onix and Cranidos' battles were brutal so all he had was Geodude to rely on. "I know you're tired, but I need you to get rid of them." Popping out of its Pokeball, Geodude cracked its knuckles preparing to fight, but it was just for show.

_"Dude." _irked Geodude weakly it couldn't even move before collapsing.

"Don't worry Roark. I'll handle this." Cole stated pulling out his own pokeball. Facing Deimos and Phobos, he released a Pokemon from its ball. "Machop its up to you." Appearing from the ball, Machop flex its muscles doing rather haughty poses. "That's the way Machop. We'll show the way we do things in Oreburgh."Roark was entrusting him with the task of making Team Galactic vanish. "I won't let you down!"

"We tried things your way brother, now we'll do things my way." Deimos cried pointing towards the heavens. He proclaimed his motto. "All planets and satellites revolve around the Sun. We are all one under him." Pulling out his own Pokeball, he grinned. "You won't escape his gravitational pull! Houndour put them down."

"Hounddddd!" howled Houndour appearing out of its Pokeball. Its bloodcurdling howl sent shivers down Dante's spine. He knew that no Pokemon was truly evil only its trainer could be, but Houndour looked evil enough.

Houndour was a dog-like Pokemon with short, black fur. It had a red underbelly and snout. Houndour had short, pointed ears and a tail. Houndour's fangs protrude out of its mouth, and its nose was dark in coloration. There were white bands on Houndour's ankles, and more rib-like ones on its back. Houndour appeared to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead, with the orbits looking much like 'eyebrow' patterning commonly seen on dogs. Houndour also had circular, red-colored patterning on the underside of its paws.

Holding his Pokedex, Dante out information at the Doberman like Pokemon as it stated. **"Houndour, the Dark Pokemon: It is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with others."**

With the foreman out of commission, it was up to Cole to lead the charge. "Since Roark's Pokemon are exhausted its up to you. Now get out there and use Karate Chop!" Machop's hand glowed white as it struck Houndour with the side of its open hand knocking it against a wall shattering an exhibit into a billion pieces.

Dante just stood there he couldn't believe what was happening, it was just like that Red Gyarados news report that he heard. A bunch of criminals hurting Pokemon just to satisfy their petty goals. He heard of people having problems with the way the world was, but to actually resort to such evil. He decided right then and there that he wouldn't even give Team Galactic's words another thought, it was only propaganda.

Pulling out his hair Kenzo screamed. "Hey watch what you're doing? That stuff is irreplaceable." Just whose side he was on, all he cared about was his silly museum. "I won't stand for damage."

"Shut up Kenzo! We're making a stand here!" Roark announced fully behind his second-in-command. "Do what you have to Cole!"

Houndour slowly stood up from the rubble. "Fire Fang now! No Pokemon that serves the Sun is allowed to lose." demanded Deimos pointed at Cole's Pokemon. Houndour's mouth became surrounded in red-orange flames and it bit on Machop's arm. It appeared that Houndour's bite didn't even bother Machop, the Superpower Pokemon ust glanced at it making a derpy expression. "Grr...Don't let that mindless Pokemon mock the great Team Galactic."

Despite Machop taking damage, Cole seemed oddly calm. "Shake it off with Seismic Toss." Machop grabbed the Houndour forcibly pulling it off its arms, it then rolled across the ground spins around in a circle. After a bit, Machop threw the Dark Pokemon into the ground performing a German Suplex. Quickly leaping up Machop stuttered around it was a total show-off.

When it became apparent that Houndour couldn't continue battling, Roark began glaring at them boasting. "Was that it?! You lost weaklings! If you're this pathetic I can only imaghine this Sun you're constantly blabbering on and on about." For a bunch of cultist Roark had expected them to be a bit more dangerous, but they were just all talk. "So, was getting caught part of your plan?"

Not even phased by the gym leader's word, Deimos the goofy scout smirked. "Of course it was all part of the plan! Oreburgh City will be the first to witness the change Sinnoh is about to undertake. However, when Dr. Kenzo refused our offer for assistance. We decided to go another route to acquire what we want."

Adjusting his glasses Kenzo coldly retorted. "I'd never abandon my research for some lunatics that aspire to upset the balance of the region."

Annoyed by their haughty attitudes, Roark slammed his fist against the wall snarling. "Well, congratulations! You got yourself caught! You idiots! Now what's the next step in your master plan?!"

"You'll be letting go or you'll be facing the consequences." answered Phobos rather calmly he was dead serious about it. Holding out what appeared to be a dead man switch, a gray device with a large red button attached to the top. "If you don't relent we'll be blowing up the Oreburgh Mine! I placed enough C4 in there to make sure there would no survivors of the native Pokemon." Phobos was looking for any excuse to press the button. "Just try me."

Roark wasn't one to be intimidated. "Like I said you're not going anywhere." Why would he listen to them, Deimos and Phobos were just two people while he had all the miners that worked at the mine with him. "You made all sorts of insane demands and now you expect to just waltz outta here with our Fossil Rejuvenation Machine? I don't think so."

"I see we have no choice." Seeing that their capture was imminent, Deimos glanced down at Houndour screeching. "Use Smog now!" Opening its mouth the Dark Pokemon released a thick black fog obscuring the vision of Dante and the miners. Pushing through the crowd Deimos grabbed his brother crying. "Quickly Phobos this way."

As the smog cleared, Phobos looked to see that the miners were drawing nearer. Facing his brothers Pokemon, he cried. "Stop them from following us use Fire Spin!" Houndour then opened its mouth and released a spiraling red-orange fire from its mouth blocking them from the mine's exit.

Dante immediately dropped to the ground as a stream of flames flew over his head. "Whoa!" That was close he could have been severely burned.

Witnessing their escape, Roark gathered a couple of miners. "Don't just stand around! After them." They chased after them trying to cut off their escape route, however it would all prove for naught. His underestimation of the Team Galactic scouts would prove to be his undoing.

Bursting through the front door and sitting back down in the seat next to Deimos, Phobos looked at his brother asking. "Have we started the fire?" They were true believers it was like this Sun could do no wrong in their eyes. After Deimos nodded, Phobos pressed the button on his deadman switch. The ground shook it felt like Oreburgh City was experiencing an earthquake, multiple explosions could be heard in the distance.

Pushing towards a window, Roark shrieked. "What is that noise?" To his horror he witnessed Oreburgh Mine beginning to cave in, chunks of rock flew everywhere, multiple Zubat flying away for their lives, and coal spilling out. Retching wildly he had to fight the need to vomit. "Nooooo! The fossils."

"_They blew up the mine?!" _cried Dante he just wanted this nightmare to end. He assumed it was just an empty threat.

Pulling away from Oreburgh City in their gigantic truck, Deimos leaned out waving goodbye. "Soon the fire will rise and Sinnoh will be consumed." Smoke plumed from the truck as it barreled through the Oreburgh Gate cruising through Jubilife City and into the unknown. Rocking back and forth in the truck Deimos faced his brother chuckled. "Phase One is completed. Commander Mars will be most pleased." Both Glaacrt

Watching the truck pull off the miners couldn't help, but feeling defeated. Not only was the Oreburgh Mine in ruins, their precious Fossil Rejuvenation Machine was gone. Kenzo attempted to lighten the mood. "Cheer up not all is lost. Like I said the machine is useless without a massive power source." Gloomily looking towards the museum, he stated. "Right now the fossil machine is just a gigantic paper weight." Drawing near the Oreburgh Mining Museum, Kenzo felt like the last twenty years of his life had just went to waste.

A flashback of his partings with Looker suddenly entered Dante's mind: _Still confused by the happenings Looker decided. "I…I don't know what's going on, but I bet my best bet is to head for the Valley Windworks." Seeing as it was time they parted, the investigator glanced over at Dante smiling. "Scarlett you get that Shinx to a Pokemon Center I'll continue the investigation at the Windworks."_

Gulping down rather hard Dante hesitantly asked. "W…wait. You mentioned a power source. W…what about the Valley Windworks? My friend Looker said that he had information about someone being there." He also remembered that the someone or something chased a bunch of Shinx from there. "I caught my Shinx in Jubilife because of their relocation." If Looker was right about Team Galactic then could there be some sort of connection to the Valley Windworks. "I thought it was just him being weird, he is kinda out there."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Dr. Kenzo stared at Dante all wide-eyed. "U…um. I don't know. The Valley Windworks could be a massive power source, but who in their right mind would take over a power company?" Kenzo had a bunch of book sense, but hardly any commonsense. His focus seemed to be on the Oreburgh Mining Museum giggling. "Its fine I've been meaning to redecorate anyway. I could bring in new exhibits, too."

Looking at all the destruction, Roark responded pretty sarcastically. _"I don't know maybe the same maniacs that blew up our damned mine?" _Glancing at Dante, he made his way over. "I got a favor to ask kid. Since you know this Looker guy could you tell him. I'll contact the Pokemon League and inform them too, maybe they can do something." Apparently the Pokemon League was the authority figures in the Sinnoh region whenever something happened it feel upon them to handle it.

Seeing what Team Galactic was capable of first hand Dante wanted no part of them. Shaking like a leaf on a tree he whined. _"Me?! Why don't you go yourself?!" _He would love to help, but Dante knew he was the last person to rely on in a pinch. _"I…I'm no good." _He felt like no matter what he did Twinleaf Town was drifting ever further away.

Roark didn't want to involve Dante either, but their wasn't any other choice really. "If you hadn't noticed the Oreburgh Mine is in ruins. It'll take months to get it back up and functioning I can't afford to leave at this point. That's why I'm asking you." Since the mine was primarily filled with Rock Pokemon, he didn't have to worry about them. It was a good thing that the Oreburgh Mine was pretty much abandoned at the time. Rubbing his temples Roark then lamented. "Dad is so gonna kill me. I can picture his face now. He'll say that Riley should of been the gym leader."

Still Dante didn't want to go causing the pokeball at his hip to start shaking. Popping out of its ball was his tiny Shinx purring. _"Shinxxxx."_ Rubbing against his leg it was extremely worried about its friends at the Windworks. _"Shinx."_

The look Shinx was giving him broke Dante's heart causing him to huff. "I…I guess I could look around, but that's it." At this rate it was like he was never going home, but Dante owed it to the Shinx they allowed him to keep their injured mate. Tossing his backpack over his shoulder, Dante started trekking out of Oreburgh City. _"Let's get this over with."_

Tipping his hard hat, Cole sent Dante on his way. "Good luck kid. We'll be here restoring the Oreburgh Mine. If anything comes up we'll give you a call." Picking up his pickaxe the collier happily joined the other miners. "There's no rest for the weary."

* * *

**A/N: Well this was a rather short chapter.**

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Nine Like a Mothim to Flame. Just seen that some Pokemon get Mega Evolutions that's pretty dumb IMO**


	9. Like a Mothim to a Flame

**Last time on the Ballad of Dante: Man. I should of known right after I won the Coal Badge some wackiness would ensue. Dr. Kenzo burst into the gym screaming about someone breaking into the museum stealing their Fossil ****Rejuvenation ****Machine. So we all went to investigate, even though I had nothing to do with it, there we met Phobos and Deimos. They were twin brothers claiming to be s****atellites for some organization called Team Galactic apparently they're out to reform Sinnoh, I guess they didn't like their slots in life. Hey I'm just a kid so I don't know what they were even talking about, but Cole and Roark were pissed. Thankfully Deimos and Phobos weren't much of Pokemon trainers, but they had an ace in the hole. They actually blew up the Oreburgh Mine, thank Arceus that no Pokemon were hurt. With no one to stop them they escaped Oreburgh City with Kenzo's particle accelator. After the chaos I told Roark about Looker and he forced me to go to the Valley windworks and inform the International Police of the day's happenings. Will I ever get home?**

**A/N: Read and Review!**

**Sinnoh League Journey:**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Nine**

**Like a Mothim to a Flame**

_**~Jubilife City~**_

Heading back into Jubilife City, Dante was soon greeted by Bastion who seemed frantic about something. Pointing toward the smashed Ravaged Path, Bastion exclaimed. "Dude, did you see that?! Some truck came barreling through the city and smashed a hole over there." Shaking his head he decided to relax since his new friend was alright. "C'mon let's go to the Pokemon Center. Officer Jenny is holding an emergency meeting." Bastion was always a bundle of nerves, but now he was worst.

Even though he was supposed to be heading for Floaroma Town, Dante was dragged into an unnecessary event once again. _"Um...okay." _His personality just prevented him from ever saying no to anyone.

Concerned by Dante's pale face, Bastion asked. "You look like a ghost. Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath expelling air from his lungs, he replied. _"Yeah, Its just that I've just been through a lot."_ When Dante reluctantly started his quest he had no idea what kind of terror he would encounter. Trying hard not to let it wear him down, he smiled. "Its good to see another friendly face."

"Buck up man. It couldn't of been that bad." Bastion grinned slapping Dante on the back repeatedly. He had no idea that the ordeal left such a mark on his friend.

Poking his head into the Pokemon Center, Dante witnessed Officer Jenny addressing a group of Pokemon trainer. "I'm sure you all heard about the recent events in Oreburgh City. Well I would like to assure you that the International Police are on the job." It appeared that she didn't know that Team Galactic was behind the incident. "I've sent a couple of agents to Oreburgh to survey things and report back."

A burly Pokemon trainer sitting in the back of the center against the wall probing. "I heard it was there was a terrorist in Oreburgh City is that true?! I need to know I have family there!" Loud murmurs erupted in the facility as they demanded answers from Officer Jenny. Gazing around the room panicked faces filled the place it must have been nerve-wracking not knowing what happened to your family. They could be dead for all they knew. "Somebody needs to do something about this!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We haven't received any sort of information from Oreburgh City." explained Officer Jenny trying to keep a lid on things. It was a powder keg anyone of the could of went ballistic at any moment.

Bastion and Dante gingerly entered the Pokemon Center to a chorus of glares. Seeing as he was the only one with inside information, he announced barely over a whisper. _"Um...excuse me, but Team Galactic caused the explosions in Oreburgh City." _Being the center of attention was almost too much for him to handle. _"T…They call themselves Deimos and Phobos."_

Snapping her fingers, Officer Jenny exclaimed. "Oh I remember you! You're Looker's partner Scarlett right?"

Shirking away, he soured. "Uh…Its Dante please don't call me that." Looker's codename for him was really embarrassing.

A bunch of desperate faces looked to Dante for guidance pleading. "Hey kid you were in Oreburgh City huh?! So what went down?" He had to be brave Dante knew if anything ever happened to his mother he'd want to know.

Everybody inside the Pokemon Center gathered around as Dante unfurled his tale. "I met two of Team Galactic members when they broke in the Oreburgh Mining Museum they stole their fossil machine. What was strange was that stuff about oppression I didn't understand a word of it. It was like they were nuts. I wouldn't tangle with them after they caught they actually blew up the mine, so they could escape." The whole ordeal was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

Even Officer Jenny was rattled. "W…What about Roark and the miners?!" Just what kinds of people were they dealing with.

Trying to ease their minds, Dante quickly exclaimed. "Luckily there weren't any causalities. Right now there focused on rebuilding the mine, its supposed to take awhile. Roark is sending me to the Valley Windworks to inform Looker of the proceedings." He really did not want to go, but he felt like he had no choice.

"That's terrible! Who could actually commit such a heinous act?!" cried Bastion.

Dante really didn't have any answers twiddling his thumbs he made an assumption. "C…Cole said that they were desperate following behind someone they referred to as the Sun."

Standing up dusting off his pant leg, the burly Pokemon trainer shouted. Well what are we waiting for?! Let's grab every able bodied man and head to Oreburgh City, they helped build Jubilife City so we could at least help them rebuild." Every other man rose to their feet pumping their fists in the air.

"Eipam!" hooted Aipom throwing up its tail hand like a fist.

"I feel ya Aipom! I don't know what we can do, but we should at least try." hollered Bastion even he was getting fired up. It was amazing how often Pokemon were just like their trainers.

What was wrong with these people? If Dante heard a story like that he would dive under his covers and never come out. Seeing them get so pumped up actually made Dante depressed, this was why he would never become a hero he was nothing but a big coward. Picking up his backpack, he slinked out of the Pokemon Center. _"Hahhhhh! I might as well get going."_

Before leaving on her motorcycle, Officer Jenny instructed Dante. "Tell Looker that the International Police may need to send a construction crew to Oreburgh City, I leave it to you Scarlett." Aside from calling Dante 'Scarlett' even though he asked her not to, it was also the International Police's job to clean up any mess left behind by any nefarious team. For instance their clean up crew had already patched up the Lake of Rage after Team Rocket's botched plan.

Facing Dante before walking through what remained of the Oreburgh Gate, Bastion roared. "Do your best!"

"Okay!" Dante waved back with the fakest smile imaginable. Watching the cavalry head for Oreburgh City, he shuddered awaiting his impending trip to Floaroma Town. _"I hate my life."_ Just one encounter with Team Galactic had scarred him a bit, he wasn't interested in tangling with them.

Trekking over to where the Ravaged Path had once been, Dante realized that there were tire marks leading towards his next location. Picking up a few pieces of dirt, he realized that Deimos and Phobos pretty much went that way and he would be dealing with them again real soon. Kicking a rock he curdled. _"Great. Just great."_

_**~Floaroma Town~**_

Floaroma Town, was a city known for its honey and vividly scented flowers that grew everywhere. Notable landmarks included the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop in the middle of town, and the Floaroma Meadow found to the north. Looking around all the vivid scents actually raised Dante's spirit he didn't feel as depressed as usual. Taking a couple of whiffs of the local foliage, he grinned. "I wonder if mom has been here before?!"

Anemones, Bluebells, Crocuses, Cyclamens, Daffodils, Dahlias, Freesias, Gladioluses, Hyacinths, Irises, Jonquils, Lilies, Narcissuses, Snowdrops, and Tulips were just a handful of flowers that filled Floaroma Town. In his short twelve years Dante had never encountered this many flowers.

Also he was forced to take note that most of the town's residents happened to be female. _"I guess girls really like flowers." _remarked Dante scratching his head. If Nolan were here he would waste little time flirting, but that wasn't Dante thing he was much too shy. Dante lacked any common sense he studied all the time so he missed a lot out in life, he never even had a crusd on a girl before.

Unfurling his Town Map, he noticed that the Valley Windworks weren't that far from his present location. "I don't think Mr. Looker would mind if I did some sightseeing."

Taking out his Pokeballs, Dante felt like his Pokemon could use a bit of relaxation too. "C'mon out guys! You deserve a break." Being far from Oreburgh City was therapeutic in sort of a way. Even though he was guilted into coming here maybe things would be better. Once Shinx and Turtwig popped out of their balls, Dante for the first time determined that maybe he need a couple more Pokemon.

"Shinx!" purred the Flash Pokemon rolling around the grassy knoll. Shinx was always fun loving, its babyish attitude made it extremely easy to handle.

Despite being a Grass-type Pokemon, Turtwig appeared not to like the scent of flowers. Every time he whiffed a flower he would turn up his snout at it. _"Twigggggg."_ Turtwig on the other hand was quite the handful, it was always looking to battle and it rejected anything soft.

Placing his hands on his hips, Dante lamented. "We can't go anywhere without you complaining, can we?!" Still Dante was relieved that Turtwig was on his side especially after that insane battle in the Oreburgh Gym.

Instead Turtwig looked up at him yawning. "Turt?!"

The sun was high over Floaroma Town it was the perfect napping weather. Even Shinx laid down nodding off, leaves matted in its fur. Who could blame his Pokemon after everything they've been through who would be exhausted. Since Floaroma Town was so peaceful that Dante felt like he could let Turtwig and Shinx rest on the knoll while he explored the city. "I won't be gone that long guys so just take it easy."

Dante really didn't want to leave them behind, but cooping them up in their Pokeballs didn't sound fair either. _"They'll be okay. They'll be okay. Turtwig won't let anything happen."_

His mind refused to rest and he had to look back, his Pokemon sleeping faces seem to soothe his soul. "Hehehehe…What am I so jumpy for?!" giggled Dante.

Not watching where he was going he ended up walking right into a flower shop. Bumping the back of his head against the door he quickly spun around screeching. "What? Who did that?! I'm warning you I know karate!" Holding up his arms Prying Mantis-style Dante glanced up at a banner reading: Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. "Huh?! it's just a flower shop?" Placing a hand over his chest Dante felt like his heart would pop out. "Get a grip man."

The Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop wasn't in good shape it looked as if it could collapse at anytime, the shudders were broken barely hanging on by a thread, the roof was creaking, and the paint on the side was peeling. In fact it wasn't even that big, Dante's house in Twinleaf was much bigger. "I take it this place has seen better times." Seeing as Turtwig and Shinx were still napping he felt, why the hell not. "I'll check it out!"

The minute Dante stepped foot into the floral shop, a Mothim immediately attached itself to his face. "Shee! Shee!" Mothim loud screeching didn't help with Dante's insect phobia.

The Mothim wasn't doing anything nefarious it was just overly friendly, but Dante was already losing his mind. Running around the shop he knocked over tons of vases, Spray Bottles, and Berries. _"Get it off! Get it off!" _he whined like a baby struggling to free himself. The Mothim clearly did not try to hurt him, but Dante refused to stop.

Actually Mothim was quite heavy causing Dante to topple over. "Whoa!" Landing on the ground a Sprayduck bottle fell over landing on his crotch.

Hearing Dante's pained shrieks, the florist placing two fingers in her mouth whistling calling over her Moth Pokemon. "Mothim stop it! You're bothering the customer." Landing on top of her head, Mothim let out a heavy sigh. Bowing slowly the florist then explained. "Sorry about that. We don't get that many customers and Mothim gets a little excited."

Quickly returning to his feet, Dante screeched. "You need to keep that thing on a leash!"

The florist was a young woman with her long green hair tied into a ponytail draped over her left shoulder smiled. "Ahh…Greetings Mr. Customer. Welcome to Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop my name is Cheryl how can I be of service to you?!" Cheryl had emerald eyes, she wore an olive dress, and some brown heeled boots. She appeared to be in her mid twenties. Looking down at Dante's stained trousers, she turned beet red. "Oh my! Would you like a towel to clean up your accident?!"

Glimpsing his wet pants, Dante snatched away the towel. "Its not what it looks like! I didn't wet myself! That spray bottle fell on me!"

You could see the remorse in Cheryl's eyes as she bowed repeatedly. "I see sir. I am awfully sorry about Mothim's behavior. I know! How about you keep that Sprayduck bottle as a gift, free of charge." Dante hadn't seen someone so polite in his life.

Riding on Cheryl's head, Mothim attempted to apologize. _"Shee! Shee!"_

Pulling out his Pokedex, a lump formed in his throat. _"Eck! Bug Pokemon." _

Mothim had four tan-colored wings, two large and two small, with orange ovals adorning them. The wings split to three at the tip of the larger wings and splits in two at the tips of the smaller wings. Mothim had a black head, with orange eyes and two red and gray antennae above his head. Mothim's body was also black with a patch of orange on the underside and his legs were gray. He also had a small black tail that splits into two. It had a small gray stripe running down its back. Mothim looks strikingly similar to its pre-evolution Burmy without a cloak, but its large wings takes much focus off its body, much like its cloak did before it evolved.

Once Mothim wasn't touching him Dante was calm enough to scan it. **"Mothim, the Moth Pokemon and the evolved form of a male Burmy: While it loves floral honey, it won't gather any itself. Instead, it plots to steal some from Combee."**

Shaking his head, Dante had to shake off his traumatized memory. "Hello, my name is Dante Masters!" He knew a good first impression was key to building a strong relationship foundation or at least that's what his books always said. With what happened earlier he pretty much gave up expecting a normal healthy relationship with Cheryl.

"Its great to meet you Dante! I'm Cheryl whoops I already said that!" Cheryl laughed slapping the counter.

Drying himself with the towel, he then asked. "So why open a flower shop?!"

"Its my passion!" Cheryl beamed. "Too bad people hardly ever visit."

Finally able to rest, Dante could smell vivid scents swirling around the flower shop. Roses, lilacs and other types of flowers were in vases on a shelf and against the wall was a photo of an old man with his granddaughter on his lap. Even if Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop had heart, it was still easy to see why she no customers. "Uh…its no wonder you don't get any customers Cheryl. No offense but why open a flower shop in a city filled with flowers?! No one will buy them." The shop was pretty enough, but why buy flowers when you could go outside and pick them for free.

"My grandfather opened this shop at a time when Floaroma Town wasn't so beautiful," Dusting off the counter in her shop, Cheryl smiled. "According to local legends, Floaroma Town was once a barren and desolate hill. People started planting flowers around it to cheer up the place, but nothing would grow. Then, my grandfather went up to the meadow and expressed thanks for a blessing of nature, and the whole hill burst into bloom. This shop remains open as a testament to that Pokemon"

The way Cheryl spoke she made it sound like a Pokemon was responsible for restoring Floaroma Town, but was that even possible. "What kind of Pokemon could do that?!" Dante blurted out not really thinking.

Clasping her hands together, Cheryl chuckled. "Who knows even grandpa wouldn't tell me, but I would love to meet it. All he ever told me was that he presented the Pokemon with Honey from our store. That Pokemon loved it!"

"Honey?! You mean that sticky stuff that you put on bread?!" asked Dante not really seeing the big idea.

Cheryl seemed quite proud of their shop's honey. "Yeah, but our Honey is different its used on special, golden-colored trees in Sinnoh to attract Pokemon—most of which can only be caught in the wild by use of these trees." Holding a paintbrush she mimicked slathering a tree's bark with sweet honey.

Finally convinced Dante decided to place an order. "Alright then, that sounds good. I'll buy some." Besides he was just thinking about catching some new Pokemon, this couldn't of been a coincidence. "I just need to give you my Trainer's Card right?!"

"Yes sir!" It had been so long since Cheryl had a customer tears welled up in her eyes. "Great! I'll scoop you some into a jar." Heading for the barrel that contained their honey supply, Cheryl's face cracked when she realized that it was empty. "Ahh...our Honey! What happened?! It was full this morning."

Mothim happily floated over towards her it mandibles dripping with honey. "Shee! Shee!" Her Moth Pokemon had a notorious sweet tooth, it just couldn't help itself.

In Dante's mind, Mothim was foaming from the mouth ready to jump on him sucking out his life's essence. _"No! No! Don't think like that!"_

His bout of insanity was interrupted when he heard. "No, that's a bad Mothim! I told you that Honey was for customers." Cheryl shouted coming this far only to fell. Draping a beekeeper's helmet over her face and grabbing a butterfly net she quipped. "Now I'll have to go to the Eterna Forest and collect some more." She only pretended to be mad, Cheryl would use any excuse to go to the Eterna Forest. Forgetting that Dante was even at the counter, she rushed out of the store vanishing from sight.

Taking a few steps outside Dante churned. _"Am I really that forgettable?!" _Being a doormat his whole life he was beginning to get sick of out front of Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop, he was really fuming but since Cheryl was a good person he decided not to dwell on it. "Ya know what. I hope she'll be alright."{

Turning his attention's back to the knoll, he realized that Turtwig and Shinx were gone. Dante was in full blown panic mode. "Holy Miltank! Somebody stole my Pokemon!" He was about to have a full-blown heart attack until they appeared approaching him from the other direction. "There you guys are?! Are you kidding me?! I was about to lose it."

The mood dampened when Dante noticed the panicked looks on Turtwig and Shinx's face. "What's the matter guys?!"

Trying to figure out what was happening Dante then heard. "Somebody help! Its my daddy!" A little girl who looked no older than six with her brown hair in two tiny pigtails raced for him. "Trainer please help! My name is Kristen!" she cried pulling on his shirt sleeve. Kristen wore a yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals. "Sniff! Those mean spacemen came and are forcing my daddy to work day and night. I need you to help him."

Shaking his head, he wanted no part of this. _"Oh no! no! no! I'm not a policeman."_

Lunging for Dante was Shinx roaring. "Shinx!" Strangely this wasn't his Shinx, but the one from the Jubilife Sewers.

Falling backwards, he landed on his rump. "No Face?!" Why did Dante call the lead Shinx 'No Face' well he had to call him something. "What's he doing here?!"

Snarling at him, the leader Shinx began barking at Dante's. "Shinx! Shinx!"

Trying to scare off No Face, he cried. "Don't listen to him Shinx! I'm your trainer not him. We'll go and get help! I'm sure Officer Jenny is still around." He was so scared that he couldn't think straight.

Nodding somberly Dante's Shinx responded. _"Shinx." _Not even considering Dante, Shinx began following No Face.

Turtwig glared at Dante with disgust. "Twig!" The Tiny Leaf Pokemon then started off behind Shinx and No Face.

_"What? Come back guys!" _What was happening his Pokemon just abandoned him. Dante felt like his heart would break into pieces. This was all his fault for being so selfish. _"Can't we talk about this?"_

Kristen shed some light on the situation. "A buncha Shinx tried helping me save daddy, but those bad spacemen caught them. I barely managed to escape with this one." This was a pretty brave little girl to actually fight some maniacs bent on world destruction, she made a certain Pokemon trainer look bad. Grabbing onto Dante's arm she whined. "We might not have enough time! They'll be mad I escaped and I don't want daddy getting hurt cause of me."

Seeing Dante's pale face, she stepped back. "I...I'm sorry mister. I...I'll save daddy by myself." Turning Kristen followed No Face, Shinx, and Turtwig back towards the Valley Windworks.

"Dammit!" Dante was ashamed of himself, how could he just let a little girl fend for herself just because he was scared, he was always scared. Nevertheless, running head first into a dangerous situation was nuts. Still he couldn't just let his Pokemon hate him, Dante would rather die. Throwing caution to the wind he screamed. "Wait for me!" Once again Dante found himself entering into another unnecessary event. "Didn't I tell you to wait."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Nine is down. Did Dante really wet himself or was it just water?! I guess the world may never know. **

**Anywho stay Tuned For Chapter Ten The Good, the Bad, and The Purugly. **


	10. The Good, the Bad, and the Purugly

**Last time on the Ballad of Dante: I returned to Jubilife City after putting that Team Galactic mess behind me, or at least that's what I thought. Once there I bumped into Bastion again, I swear him and Aipom are like brothers or something, he told me that Officer Jenny was holding an emergency meeting. I explained to the trainers there that Team Galactic was responsible for the chaos in Oreburgh City, but no one was hurt. A couple of trainers there including Bastion decided to help with the reconstruction and set out for Oreburgh. I, on the other hand, ventured to Floaroma Town a city filled with flowers it was pretty peaceful actually. Since Turtwig and Shinx deserved a break I decided to sightsee solo, a big mistake. I headed for the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop where I met Cheryl and her demonic Mothim. After an incident where it appeared that I wet myself, which I didn't mind you, I got a Sprayduck bottle yippee? Upon leaving the shop I bumped into a little girl called Kristen her father was kidnapped by Team Galactic and she asked for my help. Lucky Me!**

**A/N: On an unrelated note I just saw Super Mario Bros. Parkour Edition on Youtube aside from Mario constantly losing his hat it was epic.**

**Sinnoh League Journey:**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Good, the Bad, and the Purugly**

Numerous wind turbines stand in the vicinity of the Valley Windworks. Winds blowing through the canyon feed the wind turbines to generate clean electricity. The windmills creaked and cracked as they spun around ominously. Usually the plant was surrounded by Electric-type Pokemon playing. Grabbing No Face, Turtwig, Shinx, and Kristen, a frazzled Dante ducked behind some bushes hushing them. _"If we're gonna do this we need to be smart about it." _It was up to him to look out for their best interests.

"_But daddy?!" _whined Kristen she would rather run through the front door.

_"Gah! Kristen." _Dante hated being in charge more than anything else in the world, he could never make a decision. Where was Looker he was supposed to be meeting Dante at the Windworks, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sweat dripped from his brow as his eyes darted around, he tried of thinking of something but continued to draw a blank. _"What do I do?! What do I do?"_

While their so-called fearless leader was panicking, a bizarre tree caught the eye of young Kristen. "Huh, what's this?!" Walking around the tree she surmized that it was a Sudowoodo, but there was something off about it. "What's a Sudowoodo doing here?! It wasn't here yesterday."

Who had time for some Sudowoodo, Dante wouldn't even had waste his time with it until he saw the bizarre face on it staring back at him. Obviously it was Looker and Dante wasn't about to let him get away with making him sweat. Remembering the Sprayduck bottle he got from Cheryl he chortled. "I heard Sudowoodo hate water. Maybe it'll move if I squirt it with water?!"

Tilting the waterbottle Dante sprayed the 'Sudowoodo' with a fine mist of water, but like a real Sudowoodo it jumped. "What the heck?!" he cried dropping the bottle. Looker wriggled back and forth in his costume, the disguise seemed to shrink around him.

"Stop that!" irked Looker stripping of his Sudowoodo costume starling Kristen just like he did when he first met Dante. A bit crossed that his partner was teasing him, the old detective complained. _"Thanks a lot Scarlett you just ruined my disguise." _He had been staking out the Windworks for days watching Deimos and Phobos come as they pleased, but they never wised up to him.

Poking him in the side, Kristen asked. "Why are you dressed like that mister?" She hadn't seen anyone so bizarre before.

Talking from experience an exasperated Dante groaned. "Trust me it takes awhile to get used to him."

"You are brilliant! How did you know?! How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!" chuckled Looker impressed with Kristen's quick wits. Motioning at the Windworks he then whispered. "I'm on the lookout for dangerous criminals. Right now I'm devising a strategy that will help me rescue the Windworks engineer without anyone getting hurt."

Kristen felt relieved. "So you saw my daddy?! Is he okay?!"

"Yes of course. It appears as they did not know how to operate the Windworks so they are forcing your daddy to assist them. As long as the require his help they will keep him safe." smiled Looker tapping Kristen on top of her head. Focusing on Dante, he said. "I'm more afraid of what they'll do when they don't need him anymore."

No Face brushed up against Kristen prompting her ask. "Oh yeah! Have you seen any Shinx?!"

"Alas I'm afraid not." answered a somber Looker wishing he could be of more help.

Looker was strange, but Dante had to agree that he was right. _"Okay, let's see what we're dealing with here."_

Peering through a window into the Windworks, he witnessed Commander Mars, Deimos, and Phobos huddled around a radio receiving a sermon from their leader, the Sun. "I do not have followers only brothers and sisters all in the name of the cause, you see people are sheep you understand me, they need to be lead, they all fear war but i am not afraid of their wars, I created war. I am the Sun, Eater of Worlds."

Immediately retreating from the window behind a windmill, Dante shook his head screeching. "Holy crap! Did you hear that stuff?! I ain't going in there."

"What's the matter?! What did you see Scarlett?!" yelped Looker quietly approaching him.

"We're obviously dealing with people that have some serious mental problems." whined Dante scared out his mind. He had heard of the horrible things that happened in Waco or Jonestown and he wasn't the least bit interested in dying. "Maybe we should call in the air force or perhaps the navy? At least the Champion."

Even Looker trembled a bit, but he was steadfast in his convictions. "We don't have any choice Scarlett its up to us to stop them."

"But what can we do?! Its just you, me and a little girl and a couple of Pokemon." terror filled Dante's voice as he spoke.

Shaking his head, Looker grabbed Dante's shoulder before responding. "I'll tell you something my Memaw told me when I was younger in the old country. If you see evil and do nothing to stop it, then you're just as guilty." The situation could turn ugly at any time and the crafty detective knew that he would be needing Dante for backup.

"_People are counting on us." _Taking another peek inside the building Dante witnessed a bulbous man turning off the radio.

"_Enough of this drivel." _grumbled a stout older gentlemen with gray slightly balding hair turning off the radio. The old man was dressed in a black and grey spacesuit with the Team Galactic 'Coat of Arms' on his chest. Draped over his was a white lab coat he was clearly a scientist. The Sun's speech seemed to irritate the man as he addressed his tiny frame red glasses while turning up his bulbous nose.

Glancing over at the woman, Deimos and Phobos. Charon barked. "Instead of just sitting around there you need to do your jobs. Mars you're supposed to be finishing the last of the Windworks draining and you two should be alerting our comrades in Eterna City."

Standing up saluting Deimos and Phobos clamored in unison. "Sir yes sir! We have already dispatched a shipment of electricity to Jupiter." They were evidently morons.

Offended that the balding man was even speaking to her and her minions, Mars turned sniping at him. "Quiet Charon! Don't go ordering around my satellites, I'm the Commander, the one in charge here!" She was clearly showing her distaste for his superior attitude.

Commander Mars, a fiery red head with her hair in the shape of a Skuntank's tail, was a young woman probably in her late teens. She wore a black spacesuit with a white dress built into it with black tights. Lastly she wore a pair of healed white boots.

The feeling was mutual Charon couldn't stand being around Mars she was just a leech sucking onto their boss. "Rude as ever aren't you Mars."

Climbing down from the windowsill, Dante noticed Looker grabbing a Pokeball from his trench coat. Facing the young Pokemon trainer Looker winked. "These circumstances might call for some fisticuffs, so I'll leave Chatot on the back burner." The Music Note Pokemon wasn't much of a battler it was clearly more of a detective. "It appears Croagunk I will require your assistance."

Popping out of its Pokeball, Croagunk instead waddled over to the riverbank staring at its reflection in the water. "Croa! Gunk!"

Overly peppy Looker knelt besides Croagunk grinning. "Today we'll be battling dangerous criminals."

Rolling its eyes the Toxic Mouth Pokemon burped in his face. "Gunk!"

Croagunk resembled a dark blue bipedal frog, with white bands around its waist area that resembled bandages with orange and black markings on its hands and feet. Its coloring and poisonous nature suggested that it was a poison dart frogs. The markings on its body made it look like a Muay Thai fighter, and its jutting teeth made it appear to be wearing a mouthguard. The black around its eyes and the white bands made it look like an injured fighter with black eyes and broken ribs. Its orange cheeks were filled with a poison that runs to its fingers, allowing it to poison opponents by stabbing them.

Croagunk was awfully intimidating sending a shiver down Dante's spin. Whipping out his Pokedex he learned. **"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon: It rarely fights fairly, but that is strictly to ensure survival. It is popular as a mascot."**

Already iffy on their chances against a cult, Dante had to make sure. "Are you sure this is a good idea?! Croagunk looks like its in a bad mood."

Slapping the dart frog on the back, Looker roared with laughter. "Oh yes! This is just me and Croagunk's routine."

"Croa!" a sneer appeared on the face of Croagunk as the fingertips on one of its hands glowed purple. Thrusting forward it jabbed Looker in the side with it.

Looker's face distorted from a combination of poison and pain. _"Mmmm…Good times."_

Hearing something drop outside, Mars quickly screamed. "Huh?! What's the noise?! You two go investigate."

The minute they rushed outside, Dante took a couple of steps back. _"Its Deimos and Phobos."_

Looker sprung back up like Croagunk's Poison Jab was nothing. Folding his arms he was pretty much taken aback by Mars' acolytes laughing at them. "Hehehehe…I must save that is pretty clever. Deimos and Phobos are the names of Mars' moons."

"Hey, its that kid from Oreburgh City." Deimos snickered licking his lips he was hoping to see Dante again.

Phobos on the other hand was more interested in Looker guffawing. "And who are you supposed to be?!"

No matter what happened Looker made sure that he was polite. "Oh where are my manners?! My name is Looker an officer of the International Police and I'm afraid that you're under arrest."

Deimos doubled over slapping his knee laughing hysterically. "Under arrest?! Are you kidding me! You'd be lucky to walk out of here alive."

Phobos took the threat more seriously. "Such foolishness. Do you think if we went to prison, we would magically reform and have your way of thinking?"

"Enough of this!" screeched the barbaric Team Galactic satellite gripping his Pokeball releasing his Houndour from it. "They say a Houndour can burn you all the way down to your soul."

Staring back at Deimos and Phobos, No Face curled his lip back growling loudly. "Shinnnnnx." He recognized them as the ones that kidnapped his pride.

Even though he was cowardly Dante still had a sense of right and wrong. "So, you're the ones that hurt No Face and Shinx's family!"

"What do we have here?! Isn't this the little Shinx that tried stop us." scoffed Deimos bending over kicking dirt in No Face's mug. "If you're here to surrender your too late. I already sent your crew off to Eterna City, those little suckers will power Project Galactic for months."

Elbowing his brother in the gut, Phobos hushed him. "Shut up. Don't divulge our plans." This was why he hated working with Deimos he was too reckless. Holding up his own Pokeball, the calm acolyte threatened. "Slugma and I will not tolerate your interference."

Slugma was fiery Pokemon that appeared to consist entirely of magma. It resembled a slug, with a pair of bright yellow eyes on short stalks and a small mouth. The magma inside its body acted as a circulatory system, transferring vital nutrients and oxygen throughout its bodies.

Taking out his Pokedex, Dante scanned the new Pokemon threatening his existence. **"Slugma, the Lava Pokemon: Its body is made of magma. If it doesn't keep moving, its body will cool and harden."**

Phobos decided to give them one last chance to back out. "This is your last chance. Members of the unwashed masses can't begin to comprehend our desires."

No Face didn't wait for Slugma to make a move, its body became surrounded in blue electricity as it tackled the Lava Pokemon. "Shinx!"

"Ah…Good work Shinx. Allow me to help you as well. Croagunk use Poison Jab on Houndour." announced Looker ready for his own turn.

Pretty much ignoring Looker's order, Croagunk leapt up with its hand glowing white and then it karate-chopped the Dark Pokemon from above. "Gunk!"

Glad that his Pokemon devastated Houndour, Looker still lament. "Agh! Croagunk why do you refuse to listen to me."

Annoyed that Croagunk was disobeying him at a time like this, Looker had to worry about the Windworks. "Scarlett hurry inside the Windworks. I and the one you refer to as No Face will handle things out here."

That didn't sound too good to Dante. "Me?!"

Kristen didn't really leave him a choice running inside the Valley Windworks screaming. "Daddy!"

Backed against a wall, Dante lowered his head running full speed into the plant. Upon entering he was soon greeted by Mars. "I am Mars, just one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one... But people have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening…"

"Who cares what you believe! You shouldn't involve other people." Dante gulped hard. "What you're doing doesn't make a lot of sense anyway."

Running around the room, Kristen huffed and puffed. "Where's my daddy?!"

Her face brighten when she noticed a thin man wearing a dingy technician jacket sitting at a monitor, he looked up from a computer monitor muttering. "K…Kristen is that you?!" A nametag hung from his shirt reading: Russell.

Leaping into her father's arms, Kristen cried. "Ewww you stink daddy! What are they doing to you?!"

"Excuse me! They haven't let me take a bath since they barnstormed in here!" sneered Russell before turning back to the monitor. Not even facing her he stated. "Go back home. I'm doing this so you won't be bothered by Team Galactic! It'll be just a little while longer."

Pounding Russell on his chest with her tiny fists, Kristen yelped. "Nooooo, Don't help them daddy! They're evil! 'Sides I brought Dante with me and he's gonna save you!"

"Evil you say…" Cutting them off, Mars soured. "I was alone before I met him, the Sun. No one cared if I lived our died." Just remembering on her past brought painfully memories up for Mars.

_Staring at a fruit stand Selina, a little girl with spiky red hair, giggled. "Alright Glameow just like we practiced." _

"_Mreow!" nodded the Catty Pokemon nodded before it preceded to distract the manager. Leaping onto the counter Glameow stretched out purring warming. "Meow! Wow!"_

_The female vendor reached out her hand rubbing Glameow's back cooing. "Ahh…Such a cute kitty." _

_While the vendor was busy petting Glameow, Selina appeared behind her carefully stealing an apple. Once the apple was in her possession, she whistled calling her Pokemon down from its perch._

_This had been a daily occurrence for young Selina and her Glameow they would stalk the marketplace looking for an easy vendor to steal from. She knew it was wrong, but this was the only way she knew how to survive. Her mother had abandoned Selina after her father had died. All she had left was the Glameow her father left her. _

_Breaking the apple she stole from the cart in half, Selina handed a piece of it to Glameow. "That score was easy as pie."_

_"Mreow!" purred Glameow happily eating the apple._

_Approaching the little girl who was hiding behind a dumpster, a bizarre man cradled 'A Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens reading. "I see a beautiful city and a brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy. I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts, and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known."_

_Looking up at the man, the sun shined so bright that his face was obscured. "Huh?! What're you talking about mister?!"_

_"Hmmm...I was just wondering what the world was coming to, if a little girl has to steal food to survive." announced the man staring at her. The state of the world's affairs seemed to bother him._

_Her upbringing kept her from trusting people prompting Selina to strike out. "You're not gonna snitch on me, are you?!"_

"_No, I don't believe in the value of this world. Why must the weak be preyed upon by the strong?" sighed the man shaking his head._

_Tiny Selina couldn't understand what was going on, but reaching out her hand she asked. "J…Just who are you mister?!"_

_"I'm Sinnoh's reckoning. Here to end the borrowed time you've all been living on!" the man smiled taking her hand. Running his hands through her reddish brown hair, he then decreed. "From this day on your name will be Mars." The way the man spoke Selina…no Mars knew a better life awaited her. She would do anything he asked of her._

Thinking things over, Mars then declared. "I get it kid! I've got it let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!" Would Dante take the bait?

A battle, you mean like a Pokemon battle, why that didn't make any sense. "What are you playing at?" Mars somewhat friendly personality was off-putting to Dante he couldn't read her.

"It's a test of wills. Who has a better resolve." Mars answered. "I'll use Purugly."

Purugly looked like a big gray and white cat, with a tail similar to Glameow. It was significantly fatter than Glameow. It still had a crescent-shaped head. Its ears were pointed and colored purple. It had whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its tail was now forked, but it usually kept it clasped around its waist.

Using his Pokedex, Dante learned. **"Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokemon: The evolved form of Glameow. It binds its body with its tails to make itself look bigger. If it locks eyes, it will glare ceaselessly."**

Like always Dante was going with Turtwig. "I…I'm counting on you bud." Maybe this was a good sign Johanna always told him that Pokemon battles were a test of will and they bonded trainers forever. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Twig! Turtwig!" Turtwig bellowed swinging its head around firing the leaves at Purugly, but the leaves just bounced off the Tiger Cat Pokemon's pudgy body. "Twig?"

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to hurt my Purugly. Fire off a Fury Swipes!" ordered Mars.

Purugly extended its claws and once in range it repeatedly slashed Turtwig with them. "Purr!"

One thing about Turtwig that Dante admired was that it never retreated ever. Lowering its head Turtwig stood there withstanding the vicious claw strikes. Gritting his teeth Dante had to push his timorous personality to the side, he had to be there for Turtwig. "Use Bite now." Opening its jaws the Tiny Leaf Pokemon clamped down on Purugly's squishy paw. "Now do it just like when we battled Roark!"

"Twig!" snarled Turtwig it was clenched so tight making sure Purugly wasn't going anywhere. Swinging its head around Turtwig spun around a couple of times before opening its maw sending Purugly twisting into a wall.

Purugly's spongy body allowed it to bounce off the wall like Turtwig's attack was nothing. "Is this all you have kid. You dare think you can stand against the might of Galactic. Teach him a lesson use Body Slam!" Being overweight Purugly jumped slightly into the air before crash-landing Turtwig like a boulder. "What right do you have to judge me?! I bet you leave in your comfy house with love and affection."

Dante couldn't even relate he had been babied his whole life, but that didn't give Mars the right to kidnap Russell or abduct Shinx's family. "I…I'll still stop you?" he said, but his voice quivered he wasn't that confident. "Uh…Turtwig use Tackle!"

"Twiggg!" Lowering its head Turtwig plowed right into Purugly, but once again it bounced off like rubber. What the heck was happening Turtwig's moves were clearly effective when he was battling Roark, could Mars actually be stronger than the Oreburgh Gym Leader?

Panic covered Dante's face things weren't looking that good for him. "T…Turtwig."

His face was aphrodisiac for Mars she loved inflicting terror on others. "Oh his fear is so tasty I might actually faint." Licking her lips sending a shiver down his spine, she exclaimed. "Shadow Ball now!" Purugly opened its mouth forming a black and purple ball in front of it. It then fired the ball from its maw at Turtwig.

Rolling against the floor Turtwig looked like it had more than enough. "Twig."

Running over Dante knelt besides it. "Oh no, Turtwig are you alright?!" He knew that he shouldn't of come here, Kristen and Russell had nothing to do with him.

"Purugly get rid of that thing. Use Iron Tail." Mars gruffed tired of his less than valiant performance, he was coming across as nothing more than pathetic.

"Purr!" The white fluff at the end of Purugly's tail glowed white and it then swatted Turtwig away with it. The force of the attack was so strong that the Tiny Leaf Pokemon went careening out the window. "Mreow!

Pointing a finger in Dante's face, Mars displayed her claws. "You come in here talking big, but my will is evidently stronger than yours. You disgust me get out of my sight."

"We've got to do something! She's going to massacre him." Russell cried standing up in his chair.

Out of the corner of his eye Russell saw Dante's Shinx chewing on electrical cords. "Shinx! Shi!" The rings around the Flash Pokemon's ankles began glowing finally storing electricity. Just like Dante, Shinx's difficulty to use Electric moves was just as mental as it was physical. It too could be timid, but it was determined to help Turtwig.

Surprising everyone in the room, Shinx clenched down hard before releasing multiple bolts of blue electricity from its body at Purugly also destroying much of the gadgetry inside the Windworks. Smoke plumed from Purugly as Dante approached his little Pokemon stammering. "S…Shinx?! Was that Discharge?"

Soot wafted off of Purugly, Shinx's attack was too weak to cause any damage, but it was clearly pissed. "Mreow!"

Placing his arms behind his back, Charon leaned against the counter sighing. "Its obviously our loss."

Mars went wide-eyed yelling. "Are you blind Charon?! This kid can't touch me."

"You might of won the battle, but lost the war. In your recklessness you destroyed the plant's interior so we can't even use the Valley Windworks anymore even if we wanted to." Glaring back at Mars, Charon then sneered. "Who told you to battle a child, huh? But, no matter. We've collected plenty of electricity. With the power we obtained, we can do something quite spectacular. It seems quite obvious to me, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes. Now, Mars, we should be going."

"Will you shut it Charon! The Sun is the only person in the world who's allowed to order me around! You can keep quiet around me! You only joined us recently. Don't think you're important!" Even though Mars hated her junior cadet with a passion, she fumed. _"I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being!" _

Turning back at a distressed Dante, Mars waved goodbye winking. "Hopefully you can impress me next time kid."

Completely crushed Dante didn't know if he could even continue. _"I…I was helpless. I…I couldn't do anything." _People were counting on him and he simply choked.

Walking into the Windworks, Looker cradled Turtwig in his arms smiling. "Scarlett good work! Whatever you did it seems like Team Galactic has fled the scene." Dante's despondent face caused him great concern. "Cheer up we won. Me and the one called No Face easily dispatched of Deimos and Phobos."

Dante felt so bad that he couldn't even make eye contact. _"I…I suck Looker. M…Mars thrashed me. I failed." _

Kristen tried in vain to cheer him up. "You didn't fail. You helped me rescue my daddy."

Shrugging his shoulders Dante mumbled. "I guess." Facing Looker, he asked. "So what about No Face."

Crossing his arms, Looker let out an exhausted gasp. "Hmmm…That little Shinx ran off after the battle. Too bad he would of made an excellent ally!"

Flying through a window and into the room, Chatot took note of the laptop that Charon had left behind. _"My! My! My! What do we have here?!"_

Opening one eye, Looker hurried over inquiring. "What did you find Chatot?!"

Circling the laptop like a vulture, Chatot squawked. "A clue! A clue!"

Opening up the laptop, Dante and Looker read off the screen:

"_The bringer of wars... Your target is the energy of the power plant._  
_The bringer of contentment... Your target is the Pokemon statue of Eterna City._  
_The bringer of aging... Your target is the Pokemon that sleeps on today._  
The dream energy.  
Team Galactic._"_

Looking over Looker's shoulder, Russell casually asked. "That old guy was staring at that quite vigorously. What does it mean?"

Tapping his chin Looker tried unwrapping the mystery of message, but he drawn a blank. Maybe it was some code of Team Galactic's future plans. "Scarlett this is where we must part yet again! I must return to the Sinnoh International Police HQ in Veilstone City, so I can crack the code." By the looks of Dante he really could use a friend at this point in time, but his mission took priority. "We all go through rough spells at times. You'll power through it I know you can." Like a flash Looker always vanished as fast as he appeared.

_"Whatever."_ Since nothing was in his way now Dante was really considering returning to Twinleaf Town.

* * *

**A/N: Woot Chapter Ten is done! A mini-achievement for me! Looks like Shinx regained its electrical attacks. But what about Dante's fragile psyche? ****Well stay tuned for Chapter Eleven Out of Kricketune!**

**PS: Man, I must watch too much wrestling. Every time I think about Team Galactic all I can hear is Mark Crozer's Broken Out in Love playing in the background. I could see Cyrus now rocking back and forth in a rocking chair watching his 'brothers and sisters' do his bidding. **

**Leave a review and remember to please: Follow the Mandibuzz!**


	11. Out of Kricketune

**Last time on the Ballad of Dante: Upon reaching the Valley Windworks with Kristen and No Face I met up with the weird International Police detective Looker. I peeked into the plant trying to see what we were dealing with and I overheard them listening to some radio message from their leader, the Sun. That dude has some major issues. I wasn't really keen on tangling with those nut jobs, but Looker said that evil must always be confronted. No Face and Looker dealt with Phobos and Deimos outside while I went inside the building and met Commander Mars. She was in a whole different level of class Turtwig couldn't even hurt her Purugly and I was thoroughly crushed. I don't even want to think of what would of happened if Shinx hadn't regained his Electric moves and zapped everything inside. Seeing as the power plant was now useless to their goals Commander Mars, Charon, Deimos, and Phobos left. Why do these things only happen to me?**

**Sinnoh League Journey:**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Out of Kricketune**

Watching Looker leave through the front window, Dante still felt a crippling depression on him. _"Look at him just leaving."_ This was the first time such a loss weighed on him, usually when Dante lost he'd just let it go. However losing to Mars could of caused him a great deal of pain, if it weren't for Shinx he'd most likely be gutted by Team Galactic. Unable to deal with these emotions he lashed out. _"This is all his fault! I wouldn't of even been here if it weren't for him. I shouldn't stick my neck out for anybody." _

Wiping sweat from his brow, Russell let out a relieved sigh. "I'm just glad that's all over. The Valley Windworks supplies most of the power throughout the entire Sinnoh region so a single blackout would leave devastating results." It was amazing that a place of such importance only had one engineer. "I owe it all to you kid."

Alas his words fell onto deaf ears, Dante was still wallowing in self-pity. _"Whatever."_

Even Turtwig was feeling down it felt like it let Dante down. _"Twig."_

"Stop it! Everybody put on a happy face!" growled Kristen. Pulling on Dante's cheeks she forced a smile onto his face.

Peace somewhat returned until eerie moans filled the air drawing the attention of Dante, Shinx, and Turtwig. _"Looooonnnn!" _Floating down towards them was a couple of Drifloon. It was no surprise that Dante and Shinx were terrified, but it came as a shock for Turtwig to be pale faced. The closer Drifloon got the paler Dante and crew's faces got, even though the Balloon Pokemon was only trying to be friendly they were scared witless.

Drifloon had a round, purple body with two stringy arms that have a yellow heart-shape on the end of them. Drifloon had black, dot like eyes and a yellow "X" on its face; as Drifloon may be interpreted as the ghosts of popped balloons, this "X" may represent two pieces of tape intended to cover the hole that would have caused the balloon to deflate. A white mass of fluff that looks like a cloud sits on top of Drifloon's head.

Dante trembled horrifyingly pointing his Pokedex at the spectral Pokemon. **"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokemon: Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits."**

Taking note of the happenings, Russell grinned. "Ahhh...It looks like since Team Galactic is gone the Drifloon will be returning. " Usually this time every Friday afternoon, a group of Drifloon would float over to the Valley Windworks it appeared that they were attracted to the turbines. Watching Kristen run up to one, he faced Dante. "Drifloon are incredibly rare Pokemon since they typically can't control where they go. This why they're very shy and tend to bouts of loneliness."

_"When I was little my mom always used to say that if I was bad a Drifloon would drag me away." _stated Dante dread in his voice.

Kristen wasn't buying it and she shook her head crying. "Ahh…come on that's just some fairytale. These Drifloon have been visiting here ever since I was little." Because of some old wife's tale, Drifloon got a bad reputation. Pointing at him, she whined. "You should know better than anyone that you never judge a book by its cover."

_"I guess." _Dante avoided Ghost Pokemon because he found them incredibly creepy not because he was morbidly afraid of them, not like with bugs.

A wondrous chance had showed itself thinking that this could raise Dante's spirits, Russell pushed him forward chortling. "This is a rare chance Dante. You've got to battle one of the Drifloon. And listen I know you're feeling down, but your Pokemon are looking to you for guidance. If you wallow in despair so will they."

That proposition didn't sound too appealing to him. "Excuse me?!"

Even so it wasn't in Dante's nature to pick on a wild Pokemon, the Drifloon didn't do anything to him. Having said this seemingly fate had a different result in mind. The skies over the Valley Windworks turned black as the winds picked up with the turbines spinning around faster and faster. _"Not this again." _This scene reminded Dante of what occurred at the lake.

The next thing Dante knew was that a Drifloon was floating in his face. "Whoa!"

Slapping Dante repeatedly on his back, Russell blared out laughing. "Just think kid. You'd be one of the only trainers in all of Sinnoh to have seen and battled a wild Drifloon."

Dante might have been born at night it just wasn't last night, he knew Russell was manipulating him. Still though it would be a waste not to do battle with Drifloon and glancing at his Pokemon he asked. "Let's give it a shot guys. Who wants to battle?!"

Totally expecting Turtwig to jump at the chance, he was dumbfounded when only Shinx volunteered. Kneeling down Dante eyed Turtwig inquiring. "Are you sure?!"

"_Twig." _irked Turtwig refusing to make eye contact.

Dusting off his pants he nodded. "Alright if you're fine with it. This'll give me a chance to test out Shinx's new moves." It appeared that Russell was right Dante's negative attitude was affecting his Pokemon, so he decided to put on a brave face. Checking out his Pokedex he learned that his Flash Pokemon had two addition techniques. "Hmm…You've learned Discharge, lost Tackle but gained Spark."

Not only was Drifloon a Ghost Pokemon it had Flying-type characteristics. Touching his chin Dante had to think up his next move. _"Hmmm…I guess we'll go after its Flying attributes." _Watching Shinx stretching out ready to pounce, he felt it would be best to go all out. "Why wait?! Use Spark now!"

"Shiii!" groaned Shinx its body becoming surrounded in blue electricity as it tackled the Balloon Pokemon. The intensity from the attack was lacking about only half as powerful.

"What's happening?!" Dante exclaimed looking down at Shinx's whose electric glands appeared to be shorting out. Just because the Flash Pokemon's Electric attacks were back it appeared it'll take awhile for it have full control.

Watching Dante engage in battle, Kristen sat on her father's shoulders sighing. _"I hope this helps Dante feel better." _Despite not knowing him long she started to admire him.

Glancing up at his daughter, Russell replied. "Well, that's something he's gonna have to work through himself."

_"Looooon!" _moanedDrifloon its body glowing light blue becoming surrounded by a tornado. It then shot the tornado at Shinx sending the plucky lion cub flying backwards. Drifloon's Gust was strong, but not powerful enough to deter Shinx, hence it being not very effective.

It would be best not to rely on Electric attacks for now, Dante then pointed forward yelling. "Now use Bite!" A Dark maneuver would be just as effectual. Curling its lips back Shinx bounced onto Drifloon taking a bite out of the Balloon Pokemon.

The Flash Pokemon's looked as if it were working, the Balloon Pokemon inflated itself until it was so big that Shinx could retain its bite. _"Loooooon!"_

"Don't give an inch!" Dante ordered not trying Drifloon a chance to recover. "Iron Tail let's go."

Shinx's tail became surrounded in white sparkles as it underwent a white outline. Its tail then turned into iron as it struck Drifloon with it smashing the Balloon Pokemon into the ground. "Shinxxx!"

Since Drifloon showed no facial expressions Dante couldn't tell what it was feeling, but he assumed that it was pretty pissed. Lowering the top of its head, Drifloon pointed the tip at Shinx and spun, creating a cyclone of purple wind that was so repulsive the lion cub was blown away crashing into a turbine.

Dante had seen the attack on television, but seeing it real life was something else entirely. _"Ominous Wind."_

Wriggling on her father's shoulders, Kristen sent him words of encouragement. "Woooo! You can do it Dante!"

It appeared that aside from his mother Dante finally had his first fan, now he couldn't let her down. "Hehehe…I got this." he chuckled flashing a thumbs up.

Focusing at the task at hand, he knelt besides Shinx asking. "What's the matter Shinx?! How come Rivalry hasn't activated?!" When he battled Roark, the mere sight of Cranidos drove Shinx up the wall. "Don't tell me Drifloon is a girl."

A slight blush appeared underneath Drifloon's eyes. _"Looooon!"_

"That is just wrong." Dante mumbled feeling his flesh crawling.

"_Looooon!" _Drifloon angrily moaned spinning around faster and faster while twirling its arms and it then floated over and wrapped its arms around Shinx squeezing it.

Shinx was bond tightly by Drifloon's Constrict not giving Dante a chance. "Fire off Discharge." Clenching down hard releasing multiple bolts of blue electricity from its body at Drifloon, Shinx managed to free itself.

The Flash Pokemon glared at Drifloon roaring. "Shinx!"

Drifloon surrounded itself with light blue fireballs. The Balloon Pokemon then fired the fireballs at Shinx managing to burn the lion cub. "Gah! It knows Will-o-Wisp too?!" Fiery embers eerily danced around raining down on top of Shinx.

Russell showed great concern for Shinx's wellbeing. "You've got to do something now Dante. A Pokemon suffering a burn can't battle for long."

Nodding slowly, Dante faced his Pokemon commanding. "Oh…Okay. Shinx let's wrap this up try another Spark." Emblazed in blue electricity, Shinx shoulder tackled Drifloon sending it careening into the grassy field.

Shinx may of won, but it wasn't getting away unscathed inflating like a blimp Drifloon exploded. Barely able to stand Shinx stood valiantly roaring a majestic lion's roar. _"Seriously Shinx." _Noticing Drifloon lying in the field, Dante slipped his hand into his knapsack and he reared back tossing a Pokeball at Drifloon ensnaring it into the capture device. The Pokeball shook a couple times as Drifloon tried breaking free. Once the Pokeball stopped shaking it pinged signaling that the Balloon Pokemon was captured.

Reaching down Dante picked up the Pokeball, now that he thought about it Drifloon was the first Pokemon he ever caught. Turtwig was his Starter Pokemon and Shinx went with him willingly. "Hehehehe….I caught a Drifloon." All that was left to do was see what that move was that Drifloon pulled off at the end of their battle. He then read of his Pokedex screen. "Special Ability: Aftermath-Damages the foe landing the finishing hit."

Even after capturing Drifloon, young Dante still felt a sorry for himself. _"I caught it, but its just another Pokemon that's gonna suffer under my lack of skills." _Slapping himself across the face, he had promised that he would try not to get so discouraged. The only thing that remained was how he was going to train a Pokemon that creeped him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Making his way back into Floaroma Town, Dante noticed a construction crew blocking off what remained of the Ravaged Path. It was a miracle that he even passed through there in the first place, the cave could of came crumbling down at anytime. A frown appeared on his face because that was the only way he knew of returning to Twinleaf Town. _"Now how am I gonna get home?!"_ he sighed slinking into the nearest Pokemon Center.

"What's that noise?!" cried Dante as he heard beautiful music ringing out inside the center.

Waving his arms back and forth like a composure, a trainer chuckled. "Ahhh...That was a beautiful sonata, Minuet!" It was true Kricketune was filling the Pokemon Center with beautiful music, so gorgeous that it was hard to believe it came from a bug. Even the people in the center seemed enthralled by Minuet's enchanting performance.

Kricketune was a mainly, red cricket-like Pokemon that resembled both a conductor and a stringed instrument. It had gray-colored eyes, black feelers in the shape of a mustache, and a dark-red segment between the 'mustache'. Kricketune had two small feet, black wings shaped like a conductor's cape, and scythes for hands. Its long antennae were shaped somewhat like scythes, and there were three black dots on its lower body with two beige stripes running down its neck to the centermost of the black dots. Below the centermost dot was a pattern with a dark-red upper section and beige lower section.

"Yeck another bug." Dante griped pulling out his Pokedex.

Bug Pokemon always caused him to cringle, but this Pokemon shaped like a Violin interested him. **"Kricketune, the Cricket Pokemon and the evolved form of Kricketot: By allowing its cry resonate in the hollow of its belly, it produces a captivating sound."**

Turning facing the crowd, Minuet's trainer bowed. "Thank you! Thank you! I am Tony Miller and this excellent Kricketune is Minuet. We will be performing here all week." Tony, who appeared to be about fourteen years of age, possessed blonde hair and had icy blue eyes. He was wearing a conductor's cape for his performance. "Just think Minuet this will be great practice for our grand performance in Hearthome."

Approaching the desk where Nurse Joy was, Dante twiddled his thumbs asking. _"Um…I noticed that the Ravaged Path was blocked off do you know of another way I can get back to Twinleaf Town?"_

"Hmmm…I think there's another path to Oreburgh City, but you'll have to pass through Eterna first." Nurse Joy muttered touching her chin. "From Oreburgh you could easily return to Twinleaf Town."

Sitting at one of the booths inside the Pokemon Center, Dante folded his arms huffing. _"This is just great. At this rate I'm never going home." _Sitting across the table from him were Shinx, Turtwig and Drifloon. "Listen guys I have some bad news. Looks like it'll take a bit longer until we return home."

"_Loonnnn!" _Drifloon moaned. Since she hadn't been with the party for long it didn't understand why Dante was so keen on going home. Drifloon was so creepy that Shinx and Turtwig slid to the other side of the table huddling next to Dante. This was nothing new the Balloon Pokemon was pretty much used to others being frightened of it.

Dante felt like he had to do something to change this, but at the same time he was just as freaked out as Shinx and Turtwig. _"Um…Let's try our best to get along guys."_

Never one to disappoint Dante, Shinx tried his best to greet Drifloon. "Shinx."

Drooping its head Turtwig was still feeling down about losing to Purugly. _"Twig."_

Seeing his Starter Pokemon in such dire straits hurt Dante more than you'd ever know. "Don't be like that Turtwig. If you're going to be upset at least be mad at me. I'm the one that let you down."

Tony had finally heard enough of his complaining, he was nothing but a big baby. "Geez...enough dude. Pity party serving one. Losing is a part of the job, if you don't like it then you need to find a new one."

Who the hell was Tony to try to interfere with Dante's self-loathing. Enraged by this he actually snapped. "What do you know?! You don't know what we've been through!"

Crossing his arms, Tony sighed. "I'm just saying. You need to stop it." He was going to stay out of it, but Dante needed a reality check. "You're a Pokemon trainer! So aside from being their coach you're their parent, chef, and psychiatrist."

"Who asked you anything?! Stay out of my business!" Dante seethed reaching his boiling point.

Sensing Dante's anger, Tony decided to finesse it. "Okay that's it! How about we have a battle?!"

Brushing him off, Dante quipped. "Why a battle?!"

Being older Tony felt that this was the best way to help them out. "Its nothing important really. I just think the only way Turtwig will exit its funk is by battling."

Once on the battlefield Dante witness that Tony had changed into his normal attire a yellow sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Spinning a Pokeball on his finger, he then suggested. "How about we each battle with one Pokemon. I'll use Minuet and you use Turtwig. " Tony wasn't interested in having any winner of the battle, he was trying to raise Dante's spirit. "Before we start I'm Tony Miller and you are?"

Bowing Dante could't believe he forgot to introduce himself. "Oh, I'm Dante Masters."

Getting back at the task at hand. "Alright Turtwig. We'll train to make sure you never lose like that again." he then uttered, he'd try anything to get his Turtwig back to normal. "See if you can use a Razor Leaf."

_"Twig. Turtwig."_ Turtwig weakly groaned swinging its head around firing the leaves at Kricketune, but the leaves had no power behind them.

"That was bad, right Minuet! If Turtwig wants to act like that then, its our turn now use X-Scissor!" Tony commanded. Strumming a tune on its chest, Kricketune ran toward Turtwig crossing its scythes against its chest. It then sliced the Tiny Leaf Pokemon in an 'X' like fashion knocking it across the field. Adding insult to injury Minuet strummed on his fiddle mocking its opponent.

Turtwig's lack of effort was quite disturbing. "I know you're in a rut, but you need to fight back!" screeched Dante. Turtwig, however, still refused to make eye contact.

Now Tony was slightly annoyed. "If you won't attack, then we will! Minuet use Fury Cutter!" Minuet lunged for Turtwig with its scythe aglow all crimson. Once in range it then slashed the Tiny Leaf Pokemon with it. As Minuet slashed, the crimson glow grew longer. With each slash that hits, the attack got stronger and the glow grew longer.

The one thing about Turtwig to keep in mind was its very short temper and the way Minuet kept raking it across the face just drove it nuts. "Its about time you snap out of it." Dante chided it. "Now use Bite!"

"Twig!" cried Turtwig snapping down on Minuet's scythe. Turtwig spun its head around a couple of times, before the Tiny Turtle Pokemon tossed Kricketune into the air.

Watching Minuet flail helplessly through the air, Dante exclaimed. "Now Razor Leaf!" Spinning head over heels, Turtwig flicked its head firing off leaves at a blinding pace that sliced into Kricketune forcing the cricket into the cold, cold earth.

Tony may of underestimated Turtwig, that display of power was insane. "Now Minuet! Sing us a beautiful lullaby!" chuckled raising his arms up like a conductor. Kricketune placed its scythes together and rubbed them against each other. Then, its body starts to glow white as golden music notes came out of its body dancing around Turtwig lulling it to sleep.

Collasping to the ground Turtwig snoozed like a baby. _"Zzzzzzzz!"_

Raising up his arms as if he were conducting an orchestra, Tony bellowed. "Now for the Grand Finale! Use Bugg Buzz!"

"Kricket! Kricketune!" moaned Minuet as his wings began glowing red pointing its antennae in the air. Its antennae then vibrated and red sound waves come out of them, creating a siren-like sound which hurts Turtwig's ears. The sound waves then come together and Minuet stroke its chest strings firing the waves at the Tiny Leaf Pokemon.

The sound waves were so loud Turtwig managed to break its deep slumber. "Twig!" Shaking off the effects of the attack, Turtwig glared over in Minuet's direction.

How was Turtwig still moving about, Bugg Buzz was Minuet's strongest attack. Tony's eyes bucked wild. "What?!"

"We can't give it a chance to play itself again. Turtwig restrain it with Leech Seed." shouted Dante. Turtwig lowered its head as a sprout grew on top of its head. Tilting its head Turtwig released a brown seed at Minuet. The seed dug into Kricketune's skin and sprouted vines wrapping around the Cricket Pokemon not only restraining it, but draining its energy.

"Break free Minuet!" Tony blared with concern.

Struggling in the vines, Minuet chirped helplessly. _"Kricket! Kricketune!"_

Pointing at their next victim, Dante squeaked. "Its our time for our Grand Finale! Turtwig you use Tackle." Lowering its head Turtwig streamrolled toward Minuet trampling Kricketune with a powerful burst. This was more than Minuet could take, with the Leech Seed sapping the rest of its strength the Cricket Pokemon finally fainted.

Raising his arms up and down like Daniel Bryan, Dante chanted. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" (Still too much wrestling XD)

His Tiny Leaf Pokemon was also fired up stomping its feet repeatedly. "Twig! Turtwig!"

Dante's mood had brighten, but Kricketune's antic weren't as amusing. After the battle had ended it was back up and about. Skipping about the Cricket Pokemon began playing its chest like a fiddle. Drifloon, Shinx, and Turtwig danced around giddily. Watching the Pokemon play around, Tony approached Dante shaking his hand chortling. "Hehehe...Its my loss. Minuet hit Turtwig with one super-effective move after another and it still didn't faint. Hmm...I guess I should focus a little more on training it than letting it perform." Since Minuet rathered performed in front of large crowds of people, Tony really didn't pay as much attention to its battling prowess.

Returning the handshake, Dante smiled. "Nah, my mom would love you. She loves Co-ordinators."

Blurting out laughing Tony responded. "You must be confused Dante, I'm not a Co-ordinator. I just let Minuet have fun my other pokemon don't perform."

All the dancing came to a halt when Cheryl returned with Mothim. "Its...Its a Mothim!" Tony squealed he truly loved Bug Pokemon. Opening up his arms he began squeezing it giving the Pokemon a big hug. It appeared like Mothim was getting a taste of his own medicine getting grabbed and clung onto without wanting it. "Ah...gosh I wish I had a Mothim."

Cheryl was pale as a ghost she was extremely frightened. "I...I was looking for the Enchanted Honey, but I had to get out of the Eterna Forest. T...That place is haunted." Usually Cheryl was perky and annoying, but she was geninuely terrified. "There I was nearing the Combee nest next to the Old Chateau and suddenly the lights came on. That's impossible that place is supposed to be abandoned. Standing in the window was a little girl with blood red eyes I bet you she was a ghost trying to pull me into the underworld." Bracing herself she tried to stop shivering but couldn't.

Sitting gripping Mothim, Tony exclaimed. "Haunted?! That sounds epic! I know, how about we go and get your Enchanted Honey?!"

Dante's teeth chattered. "What're you volunterring me for?!"

They were braver than Cheryl. "Even after everytHing I told you, you two are still going?"

"Noooooo!" Dante whined being dragged away from Floaroma Town. I don't want to be dragged to the underworld!"

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter Twelve The Perfect Combee-nation**


	12. The Right Combee-Nation

**Last time on Sinnoh League Journey: I was still feeling a little bit down after losing to Mars and Purugly, but to make matters worst I was having a negative influence on Turtwig. The usually carefree Turtwig was depressed and nothing I did cheered it up. Kristen and Russell were pretty fired up about getting the Valley Windworks back so I guess everything worked itself out in the end. Just minutes later a group of bizarre Pokemon floated in, Russell said that the power plant was frequently visited by Drifloon. It was totally a weird Pokemon, but I somehow captured it. But the thing is how do you train a Pokemon that gives you the creeps. I felt a bit better after returning to Floaroma Town and there I met HIM. His name was Tony Miller he was older than me but he was much more intune with his Pokemon. He was in the Pokemon Center giving a masterful performance with his Kricketune, Minuet. Too bad it was a Bug Pokemon. After hearing about my problems Tony suggested that I have Turtwig battle to sdort out its problem and so we battled. It was a miracle I actually won. It seems like I'm always the one to lose. My high didn't last too long as we were graced by Cheryl's presence and she informed us that the Combee had disappeared into the creepy part of the Eterna Forest complete with ghosts and monsters I assume. **

**A/N: I just moved into my new house, so I didn't know when I would be able to update this story. I just got a new laptop, but after a little help from my little brother Twanny Bizzle I was able to put this bad boy out. But It'll be awhile for the next chapter since this was the only one I was able to recover everything else I had is gone dude. :C**

**Sinnoh League Journey:**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Right Combee-nation**

Dread filled Dante as they entered Eterna Forest, the rhythmic chirping of Bug Pokemon made his flesh crawl. Even though it was the middle of the day it appeared pitch black in the forest, trees grew so tall that their canopies blocked out the sun. Maybe the Town map could help, but it did nothing to reassure Dante as he read: A forest enveloped in chilly air. Thick stands of trees turn the forest into a natural maze. Deep in the forest is the Old Chateau. It is falling into disrepair after being abandoned by its owner."

Glancing up from his map, Dante noticed that Tony didn't share his apprehension. _"That guy is weird." _It was just like Cheryl said the entire forest gave off the feeling of being hunted.

"Hmm…," grinned Tony setting his backpack on the ground. Dante watched as he gleefully dug around his knapsack putting a butterfly net together. Once Tony assembled the net, he swung it around a bit making sure it was functioning perfectly. Draping the net over his shoulder he boasted. "Back to Adventure!"

How come Tony was so proud of himself, Dante just had to know. "I'm curious what's the butterfly net for exactly?! Can't you catch Pokemon with Pokeballs?"

"I still plan to capture it with a Pokeball, but with this net I can get in tune with the Pokemon I track down. By thinking and acting as a Bug I believe I can understand them," Tony answered. He never expected Dante to understand but it still needed to be said. Staring at the net in his hands Tony was terrifically serious. "I used this net to catch my first Pokemon a Caterpie when I was younger."

"Wha," mumbled Dante, his new associate seemed awfully batty. "Okay…Why are so into Bug Pokemon?"

"Bug Pokemon are like me. They're always misunderstood and underestimated," Tony answered pounding his chest.

What Tony said never made any sense to Dante, he decided to drop it. However, ignoring Tony's bug obsession only made him think about Eterna Forest. Right on cue a gust of cold wind nipped at the back of his neck, frightening Dante and he ran right up behind his new friend screeching. "C'mon Tony let's go back."

Grabbing Dante's arm, Tony gently pushed him back chortling. "Are you kidding me?! This sort of place just reeks with the scent of Bug Pokemon. Once I find a Combee I'm gonna nickname her Duchess." Talking to Tony was a lost cause he was only focused on finding a Combee preferably a female one.

Despite not receiving much sunlight the soil was really moist, Dante could of sworn he'd sink into the ground at any notice. Lifting up his leg watching mud drip off his shoe, he faced Tony griping. "Are you sure some Combee would make honey here?!"

"Of course can't you smell it. This damp environment is perfect for Bug Pokemon." Tony boasted he always felt like home in such a place. Gripping a Pokeball, he tossed it in the air. "But right now we need an Ace Detective to find the honey. Leave that part to my trusty partner Lucky." Unfortunately for Dante, Lucky was a Butterfree.

Resisting the urge to dry heave, Dante pointed his Pokedex at Lucky learning. **"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Metapod: It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen."**

Butterfree resembled a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly. She only had four legs, which are a pale blue color. It had a nose-like structure, which was a similar color. The coloration of Lucky's body was a darker purple-blue. It had large veined wings, which were white with black markings. These markings helped distinguish male and female individuals, seeming because Lucky had black marking at the ends of her wings. She had large compound eyes that tend to be a reddish color. Lucky's two pair of wings were covered in fine scales. Its legs were also covered in fine hairs, which aided in the collection of pollen.

Flailing his arms about, Tony caught Butterfree's attention. "Alright Lucky we're looking for special Enchanted Honey and I need you to sniff it out."

Lucky fluttered back and forth inhaling the air. "Freeh! Freeh!" Capturing the scent Butterfree made her move. "Freeh! Freeh!"

Dante's face was pale as he watched Butterfree take off deeper into the forest. _"This can't possibly end well."_

Placing his hands on his hips, Tony sighed. "I can understand you being afraid of Minuet but Lucky, seriously?! Butterfree are probably the cutest Bug Pokemon ever." Lucky was basically the mascot of Team Tony so any slight against her was like a slight against him. "If you have a problem with Lucky then you have a problem with me."

"I already told you that I'm not good with Bug Pokemon. That includes all of them," Dante squealed trying to defend himself. "I had a bad experience when I was little."

Taking it upon himself to open Dante's heart to bugs, Tony grinned. "Hmm…I see. Okay then after we get the Enchanted Honey. I'll help you get over your Entomophobia." That didn't sound too appealing to Dante, he'd rather deal with Team Galactic than accept Bug Pokemon. "Ahhh...Don't be like, that it'll be fun."

Returning back to where Tony was standing, Lucky landed on his head chirping. "Freeh!"

"So did you find the honey, Lucky?!," asked Tony glancing up at her. Butterfree nodded leading them through the forest until they reached the Old Chateau, a very strange house located deep within the Eterna Forest, near the western entrance. The mansion is known to be haunted, scaring many citizens of Eterna City. Looking around Tony glanced up at Lucky. "Hey! Why did you bring us here?! I don't see any Combee!"

Peering into cracks along side the mansion Dante witnessed Combee, small insectoid Pokémon that resembled three pieces of orange, hexagonal honeycomb stuck together. Each hexagon has a round yellow face. The bottom-center face being the main thinker of the three is also the only one "bee" to have a full abdomen. The top two hexagons have a single antenna and a wing connected to an orange-colored joint. Each Combee flew by carrying honey in their comb-like bodies. Just why were a bunch of bees living inside a rundown mansion.

Stunned by this, Dante pulled out his Pokedex and became inadated with information. **"Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokemon: The trio is together from birth. It constantly gathers honey from flowers to please Vespiquen."**

Cowering in fear in front of the mansion terrified at the urban legends related to it was Gardenia. She was a woman in her early twenties with strange black and brown hair. She seemed to be totally into nature as she wore a green vest over a long sleeved black shirt. She also wore a pair of frayed brown shorts with green boots. When she realized that Tony and Dante were gawking at her she feigned strength. "Hiya I'm Gardenia! Were you intrigued by the rumors going around, too? You know, people've been talking about the ghost Pokemon of the Old Chateau. I've been hearing rumors about sinister shadows, too."

"Shadows?!" gasped Dante practically foaming from the mouth.

"I'm Tony Miller and this kid here is Dante!" smirked Tony introducing himself and his friend. Shaking his head he then answered Gardenia's question. "Nah, we're not after any sinister shadows. We're looking for the Enchanted Honey those Combee are hiding in there." Butterfree angrily landing on his head trying to obstruct his view. "Hahaha...Sorry I didn't forget about you. This ray of sunshine is Lucky."

Getting upstaged by some little kids wasn't in Gardenia's interest, but her fear was still too powerful. "I should check it out myself, but going in there is... ...Well, you know, being that I'm a Gym Leader, I'm always busy. So, since I'm so busy, I can't go in. It's not because I'm s-scared! S-so, good luck with your investigation!" Waving frantically Gardenia turned swiftly running out of the Eterna Forest.

"Man and I thought you were a chicken," Tony chuckled slapping Dante on his back. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon a big baby gym leader like her trains?"

Taking a glimpse up at Tony, Dante meekly asked. "We're not going in there, are we?" All the tales about ghosts and sinister shadows was too much for him to handle. "I'm sure we can buy some honey from the PokeMart." Just thinking about ghosts was unnerving.

Stepping behind him, Tony pushed Dante into the creepy old manor. "Of course we are! Let's go." Even Ghost Pokemon couldn't deter him when he was a on a roll. "That honey is as good as ours. We're an unstoppable duo." That bit of nonsense worked on Dante giving him just a smidge of Tony's confidence.

Unknown to our young heroes standing in one of the Old Chateau's windows was a little girl with long black hair wearing a oversized yellow sun hat. The girl wore a sleeveless white dress and a pair of white sandals. Her crimson red eyes were locked onto them as they entered the mansion. An eerie smile appeared on her face as both boys stepped inside. _"...More guests have come to play." _Turning away from the window the little girl greeted a washing machine that seemed to be alive hopping around spraying foam from its hose into the air. _"Yes we will have tons of fun."_

* * *

**A/N: Eh it was a short chapter, but I wanted to leave the inside of the Old Chateau for another chapter. **

**Stay Tuned for Chapter Thirteen Start Your Rotom. .**


	13. Start Your Rotom

**Last time on the Ballad of Dante: Me and Tony entered Eterna Forest looking for the honey Cheryl told us about. Man, she didn't tell my that the forest was so creepy it was void of sunlight and the soil was all spongy. I was hesitant about searching the forest for the Enchanted Honey, but Tony seemed to think that everything would be fine. We didn't have any leads so Tony used Lucky, his Butterfree, to search for any Combee. Lucky came back telling us that some Combee were going in and out of the Old Chateau. When we made it over to the Old Chateau we noticed Gardenia, the Eterna City Gym Leader, standing outside the manor. She was more scared that I was, but she still put up a front talking about how she had more important things to do. **

**Sinnoh League Journey:**

**The Ballad of Dante**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Start Your Rotom**

Upon entering, the Old Chateau appeared to be old and abandoned. The first rooms that they encountered were in the foyer, which had two flights of stairs both leading to the first floor. Between the foyer's staircases was a door to the dining hall, where a long wooden tables dominates the room. The kitchen area can be accessed on the left side of the table. Just outside of the room stood a strange statue with an ominous aura; the statue "appears as if it is glaring." On the first floor, left and right of the main room extended a library, where old books are crammed into bookshelves. Dust was pilled up high, the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in decades.

The floorboards creaked every time Dante took a step it felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest with a knife. Trembling mightily, he had never been so frightened in his life. _"Ohmy." _The mansion gave off such a morbid aura that Dante felt like a ghost could pop out of anywhere dragging him into the underworld. Terrified of his surroundings he stepped lively until he bumped into Tony's back. No wonder Gardenia didn't want to come in here, Dante had to be nuts to listen to Tony. Why chase after honey when he didn't even like Bug Pokemon.

Closing his eyes tight Dante trembled so hard that he caused the Old Chateau's floorboards to shake. "Whoa we just got in here and you're already cracking." Trying his best to put Dante's fears to rest, Tony recalled Lucky before pulling out another Pokeball smiling. "I have a special Pokemon just to deal with ghostly types. Kumo let's get it going!" What the heck was Tony made out of? Maybe he just didn't believe in things like ghosts. Too bad Dante did. Opening up a Pokeball, a red flash emanated from it as Tony called forth his newest Pokemon.

Just as Dante assumed Kumo was a Bug Pokemon, a Spinarak to be exact it was a green, arachnid Pokémon. Its black eyes had white centers, and it had six yellow legs with black stripes. The spots on Spinarak's abdomen resembled a face. Spinarak has a white horn on its head and red mandibles. Dante had always assumed Minuet was Tony's freakiest Pokemon with its creepy black moustache, but Kumo took the cake. Spiders were things out of nightmares always crawling around in the shadows latching onto your face.

"Kch! Sssg!" Spinarak hissed shooting sticky thread onto the roof, so he could hang upside down. Nimbly declining towards Dante, Kumo flexed its back until its face pattern made an eerie smiling face.

Fighting off a panic attack, Dante took out his Pokedex learning about the Spider Pokemon. **"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon: It sets a trap by spinning a web with thin but strong silk. It waits motionlessly for prey to arrive." **Geez what was with Tony and the bugs, didn't they make him feel even a little bit queasy. If Dante tried he could probably begin to like Lucky, but Kricketune and Spinarak were definitely a no.

Full blown coward mode, Dante simply dismissed Spinarak. _"Great what's a spider gonna do against the forces of darkness?" _Aside from having to deal with Tony's bugs, Dante couldn't get over the fact that the Old Chateau was supposed to be hunted. In the greater scheme of things he knew it was own fault for never being able to say no to anyone. Never being confrontational allowed people to walk all over him.

Pointing a finger in Dante's face, Tony let out a heavy sigh. "Relax this place is just a normal mansion. Its just creepy because its abandoned. There's no one here you're just letting all those ghost stories get to you." Looking closely Dante could tell Tony was a bit afraid himself, he even trembled a little. However, he was a single-minded individual. Pushing all his doubts from his mind he focused on capturing a Combee and finding some Enchanted Honey.

"Sorry." Dante grumbled looking away, he'd still rather not be there. But he had to admit there was something about Tony, he made you want to do things you never would try. Maybe that's what a leader was like?

Sending Kumo on ahead, Tony got an idea. "Since we're looking for honey. We'll start in the kitchen." Who knows where the Combee could be hiding in a haunted mansion or why they were there in the first place. Entering the kitchen Kumo crept across the table spreading web throughout the entire area. The spider nimbly leapt from one corner to another releasing sticky thread from his abdomen.

Narrowly evading a spider web, Dante grumbled. _"Ewww…What's it doing?! Isn't this place creepy enough without extra cobwebs?" _Taking a gander around the room it was obvious that Kumo had made himself right at home webs covered every inch of the kitchen.

A walking bug encyclopedia, Tony spun around strumming on one of Spinarak's webbings. "Spiders are very sensitive, so if anything is in here Kumo's web will alert it." Nodding his head Dante began to understand, the would use Kumo's web as a security system to give them the heads-up if something were inside the mansion. "So there's no need to be afraid I've got your back dude."

Peeking up from behind a corner the little girl wearing the sunhat motioned toward Rotom giggling. _"Okey-Dokey! Rotom give'em a good fright." _Covering her mouth the little girl couldn't help but utter a chuckle this was gonna be so funny. A devious grin appeared on her face she loved teasing people. Rotom was bizarre even by Pokemon standards it had a body of plasma and shaped like a lightning rod. There was a whitish blue aura of electricity around it that forms lightning bolt-shaped arms. It has teeth, and its unique, blue eyes have a dividing line across them.

Floating into the air Rotom transformed into plasma attacking the electrical grid. "Bzzt! Rotom! Bzzt!" Shooting through the wiring Rotom possessed a microwave oven that was sitting in the kitchen. A red aura enveloped the microwave as the Plasma Pokemon gained control, it grew long orange arms.

Out of nowhere the microwave over beeped on making bizarre buzzing sounds. _"Huh?! What's with this microwave?!"_ Dante questioned bending down in front of it since the mansion was abandoned it shouldn't even be on. Bouncing up and down Heat Rotom's doors opened blowing scolding steam everywhere. _"Gahhhhhhh!" _Dante's face turned pale as he was blasted with steam. Oddly enough the microwave oven began laughing at Dante pleased with its brand of mischief.

_"What was that?!" _gasped Tony glancing up at Kumo, even he felt a twinge of dread as words were scribbled on a mirror in the dining area. '_Som...hing so pecu...r shou... make off ...ith the mot...' _The ghostly girl scribbled those words on the mirror, but her words made little sense.

"Ahhh….Ahhh!" Dante screamed blowing steam out of his face. Belligerent he faced Tony demanding. "W…Why didn't Kumo's web alert us?!"

Not fully comprehending what was happening, Tony forced his mind to wrap around things. The only explanation he could come up with was. "I…I don't know. Maybe ghosts don't trigger Kumo's webbings, if it can phase through them it can bypass him." If Kumo couldn't anticipate what was coming then they were sitting ducks.

"_Let me outta here." _That was all Dante needed to hear, if they couldn't detect the ghosts there was no reason to stay in the mansion and he turned running for the exit.

Seeing Dante's terrified face was like nectar for the ghosts. "_Psst! Don't let them escape Rotom." _whispered the little girl trying to prevent them from leaving. _"The fun hasn't ended yet." _Obeying the little girl, Rotom left the microwave oven blighting past Tony knocking him over possessing a yellow electric fan. Hovering in the air the fan's blades of Fan Rotom chopped faster and faster releasing gale force winds.

A strong gust of wind blasted him from behind slamming the front doors sealing them tight. _"Oh no…now we're trapped." _Tears poured from Dante's eyes and snot oozed from his nose. _"I….I don't wanna die." _Dante was a pathetic sight he was totally helpless just waiting to be killed.

Shielding his face from the winds, Tony sneered. "Something is controlling that fan. Kumo knock it out of their with Shadow Sneak!" Spinarak's shadow zoomed forward until it was behind the fan. Kumo's shadow then raised one of its mandibles and the claw came out of the darkness swatting the ghost. Much to their chagrin, the ghost vanished before they could get a good look at it. "Drat it got away."

Quickly retreating Rotom returned to the little girl's side it quivered mightily. It wasn't expecting for the intruders to actually fight it back. _"Rotom! Bzzt! Vrrr!" _Rotom loved causing mischief, but it hated getting hurt more than anything else. It was beginning to question its role in this little scheme.

Dropping in next to Rotom, the little girl giggled hysterically. _"Its alright Rotom. We're gonna give them an even bigger fright." _Scooping up Rotom she floated down the foyer where she could spring her next trap.

Seeing as Dante had finally calmed down, Tony walked around the kitchen muttering. _"Hmmm…A ghost that can possess appliances?! ?I wonder if it's a Pokemon?!" _Whatever Pokemon that could do that sounded interesting enough, but Tony's only goal in life was to capture bugs. And he knew there was no Bug Pokemon that could do that much. Taking note of his less than noble cohort, he grinned. "Since we're stuck we might as well find the honey."

With his teeth just a chattering, Dante inquired. "But…but how are we gonna protect ourselves?! Kumo's webbings didn't work. The ghost could be anywhere." He was so scared that his breath was actually visible despite it not even being cold.

"True! I believe if we want to smoke out the Ghost Pokemon we'll have to think like one, but the question is how?" wondered Tony tapping his chin. Obviously he had been watching too much Ghost Hunters. If only they could think like a Ghost Pokemon, wait a minute, Dante had a Drifloon wouldn't she work. "Duh, dude we can use your Drifloon. She can spot any paranormal activity and warn us." That sounded like a good idea too bad Dante was terrified of Drifloon. True he caught the Pokemon, but he mostly did it so Russell and Kristen would leave him alone.

Twiddling his thumbs, Dante refused to make eye contact with Tony as he whimpered._ "Um...About that. I...I can't really use Drifloon. She's totally creepy." _

Rubbing his temples Tony tried his best not to lose his patience but Dante made things extremely difficult. "What're you scared of your own Pokemon for?! Its fully obedient right!" When would he learn that Dante's fears had no basis in reason. Seeing as yelling would make Dante withdraw more, Tony suggested that he try bonding with the Balloon Pokemon. "Drifloon might be a ghost, but she's still a Pokémon. Only she'll be able to detect the ghosts."

Whenever Dante was unsure of anything Pokémon related he'd check with his Pokedex, which stated. "Drifloon, Behavior: Drifloon usually grab children in attempts to drag them into the underworld, but these attempts always end up with Drifloon being tossed around instead. Being filled with air allows Drifloon to shrink and expand based on its feelings." That definitely didn't ease Dante's nerves.

Tony shouted him down before he could wimp out. "Don't listen to that thing! You have to trust in your own instincts."

"Alright," Dante gulped down rather hard. Struggling to put his fears aside, he spoke. "Drifloon you're a Ghost Pokémon so you're in tune with the paranormal world, right?! I was wondering...if you didn't mind...could you hang around and alert us to any ghosts?!" Squinting his eyes he expected Drifloon to side with the ghosts of the Old Chateau, but she didn't.

_"Loon! Loon!" _Drifloon eerily moaned, she was so happy that Dante had finally spoke to her. In her delight Drifloon wrapped one of her ribbons around Dante's arm eager to protect him.

Extremely unconformable, Dante chuckled nervously. _"Gee...Thanks a bunch Drifloon."_

Not forgetting that Kumo was still around, Tony looked up at him flashing a thumbs up grinning. "Now we're booking. I can practically smell that Enchanted Honey!"

* * *

Meanwhile the little girl floated around the foyer looking for what else Rotom could invade and in the corner of her eye she noticed a washing machine. She had already torched Tony and Dante with a microwave now she could dose them with a washer. Unbeknownst to her, an elderly ghostly gentleman witnessed her flying back and forth, he had seen this mischievous look in her eye before. He immediately hovered in front of her trying to put a stop to her schemes moaning. _"Mistress__ Carrie what are you up to?!" _The ghostly gentlemen seemed to be Carrie and Rotom's caretaker, he looked after them and also tried keeping the Old Chateau free of unwanted guests.

_"Its nothing Sebastian! Me and Rotom are just playing with some loser trainers." _Carrie giggled feigning innocence.

Sebastian was much older than Carrie, who appeared to be about six years old, he looked about seventy. Sebastian dressed like a butler wearing a gray suit and tie, a wilted flower in his lapel, but unlike Carrie, he didn't possess legs just a ghostly wisp. After a nasty fire that claimed the lives of hundreds Sebastian, Carrie, and Rotom were all that remained of the family that used to live in the Chateau. Sebastian styed behind with Carrie because there was something keeping her from passing on and he wanted her to be comfortable until he was ready to leave.

_"I understand that you're bored mistress, but you can't draw us any unnecessary attention." _Sebastian moaned returning to folding the clothes he pulled from the dryer. Why was a ghost doing laundry anyway, it didn't make sense.

Soon Carrie heard footsteps coming down the stairs where she witnessed Dante complaining. "Stop dragging me Drifloon! I don't wanna see a ghost." Knowing that she didn't have much time to spring her trap, Carrie showed Sebastian into the dryer before instructing Rotom to possess the washing machine. Stepping into the room, Dante looked all around the abandoned laundry room. Old towels and empty bleach containers littered the room and taking a deep breath the scent of fresh lint could be whiffed. "What the?! Has somebody been using the dryers?!"

Leaning against a dryer Tony could tell that its been used, he quietly motioned toward Dante whispering. _"I think the ghost is in here. You better get ready."_

_"N...No!" _Dante trembled bracing himself, he had just calmed down a little.

Subtle beeping could be heard as Rotom fully possessed the washing machine transforming into Wash Rotom. A blue aura surrounded the washing machine as it used its bluish arms to pull its hose free from the walls. Sneaking up behind Dante, Wash Rotom pointed the pipe on the side of its body at Dante firing a powerful jet of water from it at the him. _"Bzzt! Rotom! Bzzt!"_

_"Looonnn!" _Sensing something weird in the air Drifloon floated into action. _"Drifffff!" _Lowering the top of her head, Drifloon pointed the tip at the washer and spun, creating a cyclone of purple wind that was so repulsive that it knocked away the powerful streams of water. _"Looooon!"_

Falling over backwards Dante narrowly evaded the water. _"Whoa!" _Snapping his head around he witnessed Wash Rotom bouncing up and down angrily, it was furious with Drifloon.

Watching Drifloon protect Dante from the wayward washing machine, Tony became convinced that it was the ghost. "Kumo don't let it get away this time! Use Shadow Sneak again!" Once again Kumo vanished into the darkness as its shadow then raised one of its mandibles and the claw came out of the darkness swatting the ghost. This time with Drifloon's assistance, Spinarak thusly knocked the phantom from the washer revealing it to be a Rotom. Nodding to himself Tony loved whenever he was right. "I knew it had to be a Pokémon."

Holding out his Pokedex trembling like a leaf, Dante scanned the ghostly Pokemon. **"Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon: Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief. Behavior: Rotom will often pull pranks on unsuspecting people."**

For once Dante actually lost his cool yelping. "It was freaking Pokémon?! Drifloon drag him to the underworld." However, the Balloon Pokémon just floated there staring at him, she couldn't do what he was asking of her. Practically blowing smoke from his mouth, Dante was incensed about being made a fool of him Rotom would pay from its crimes.

_"Bzzt? Rotom?! Bzzt!" _whined Rotom shaking it was terrified.

Placing a hand on his shoulders, Tony sighed. "Give it up dude. I don't think Rotom meant any harm."

Defending Rotom, Carrie floated out in front of it holding out her arms yelling. _"Leave Rotom alone or I'll tell my onii-sama!"_

Dante felt his knees buckling. "Oh crap its a real ghost."

"Awesome its a real ghost. Its good to meetcha!" grinned Tony actually happy to see a ghost. "So, you're the folks that haunt the Old Chateau?!"

_"Yes, I protect the Old Chateau with Sebastian and Rotom." _Kicking Dante in the shin, Carrie then moaned. _"He discovered and named this cutie pie Rotom. It appeared out of his toy robot and if you hurt it, he'll be mad. I know my brothers gonna come back its not his fault the house burned down.__"_

_"Whatever do you mean mistress?!"_ moaned Sebastian leaving the dryer he was stuffed inside, even he was confused. _"I thought you were asleep during the fire."_

Looking back over her shoulder, Carrie spoke out. _"Onii-sama always tinkered with things and he overloaded Rotom while it was possessing the microwave oven. I guess a circuit blew or something because sparks rained out of the socket causing the kitchen to catch on fire. It was night time so I guess he was too scared to wake up mommy and daddy, so he ran out to get some help. But when he came back mommy and daddy were gone and I was a ghost."_

_"Ohmygosh! Her brother abandoned her,"_ cried Dante covering his mouth. He might of been a coward, but he wouldn't let his little sister burn to death just to save himself.

Facing Sebastian, Tony had to check the situation. "So, is that why she can't pass on? If she doesn't accept her brother's betrayal she'll be here forever."

_"I'm afraid its not that easy. Dusknoir only allows spirits to be in limbo for fifty years before forcibly dragging them into the underworld. Mistress Carrie doesn't have that much time left," _Sebastian lamented feeling like a failure. Despite being alive Tony offered his assistance, but the ghost butler refused. _"No, you need to focus on living. Let the dead worry about the dead. This is something Mistress Carrie will have to work out on her own."_

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You meanies! My onii-sama didn't abandon me! He's gonna come back for me and Rotom, you'll see!" _screamed Carrie floating around Dante whacking him with her tiny fists.

Such weirdness was pushing Dante over the edge and he shielded himself whining. "Hey why are you hitting me?! I didn't do anything."

Slamming his fist into his hands, Tony almost forgot why they came their in the first place. Walking over to Carrie, he asked. "Oh yeah. Ghost chick have you seen any Combee. I spotted one flying in here. We're on a mission for some Enchanted Honey." With all the craziness that they had been through Tony had almost forgot about the journey Cheryl had sent them on. "I would also like to catch one if that's ok."

_"What do you think Rotom?!" _Carrie asked glancing at the Plasma Pokémon. Despite things getting prickly for awhile they could tell that Tony and Dante were pretty good people. Once Rotom agreed, she floated towards Tony giggling. _"Ok, but the buzz-buzzes live in the garden, not in the mansion silly."_

Walking into the Old Cheateau's backyard, Dante had to wade through grass up to his arm pits. Broken fountains, destroyed land gnomes, and tacky mailboxes littered the ground. "How will we be able to find anything in this mess?!"

Taking note of their surroundings, Carrie had to agree. _"Rotom clear this out!" _Zipping around the garden Rotom possessed a dormant lawn mower becoming Mow Rotom. A green aura surrounded the mower as it began eagerly mowing the lawn adjourned with Rotom's devious expression. _"Don't worry Rotom will clean this up in a jiffy." _Somehow watching Rotom possess appliances didn't make Dante feel safer, he'd rather just find the honey and leave.

Once the garden was clear, Sebastian hovered over toward a badly rusted shed. Pulling the doors off the shed he revealed hundreds of Combee grubs flying around carrying around globs of Sweet Honey. _"It happened about a year ago during a storm a Vespiquen hive was hit by a falling tree branch. Sadly the Vespiquen didn't make leaving her grubs all alone. Without their queen, these poor little Combee had to rely on Carrie and Rotom for protection from predators. I assume its considered enchanted because its tinged with Rotom's electricity. "_

"Ahhhhhhh!" swooned Tony swaying back and forth, he was in heaven. The scent of honey teased his senses as he placed his backpack on the ground pulling out a couple of jars. "First things first. We get some honey then I'll catch a girl Combee...no Duchess!" Carefully approaching the wall trying not to break the combs, Tony dripped globules of honey into the two jars. Facing Dante, he tossed him a jar smirking. "Here ya go." Now it was time to get down to business, grabbing his butterfly net Tony twirled it in the air. "Combee bring it on."

Hundreds of male Combee swirled around the room buzzing loudly, but Tony only concentrated on looking for a female one. While Tony knew that every Bug Pokémon had its worth, only female Combee could evolve in Vespiquen. Being a bug maniac, Tony knew a Vespiquen would be a perfect addition for his collection. The smokescreen displayed by the male Combee wouldn't deter him. "Get lost!" There she was Tony saw his Duchess, she was perfect the lower face of a female Combee always had a red spot on its forehead which would become the red jewel on the head of a Vespiquen.

Ghosts and now swarming Bug Pokémon?! That was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back, Dante couldn't take anymore of this and he ran away screaming. "Wahhhhhhhh!"He completely broke the Old Chateau's fence as he blurred right into Eterna City.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 13, it ended up a bit more morbid that I anticipated. Awww...why did you run away Dante?! I wanted to see if Tony caught that Combee, oh well. Speaking of Tony I went a little too far putting him in three chapters in a row, but it flowed alright. Just who is Carrie's brother anyway?! Its pretty obvious. Next chapter will feature another OC, but he won't be so dominant. **

**Stay tuned for Chapter Fourteen. Snover and Out!**


End file.
